Die Macht des Blutes
by Noel McKey
Summary: Wie landet ein Mischling in Slytherin? Kann mächtiges Blut diese Welt vor der Dunkelheit schützen? Was hat Jayjay damit zu tun? DMOC und ein bißchen HPHG. Chap. 25 Letztes Kapitel ON AU,ohne Berücksichtigung des 6. Bands
1. Chapter 1

**Die Macht des Blutes

* * *

**

**Das hier ist meine neue Story...**

**Die Story ist nicht gebetat...da ich meine bisherige Beta schon genügend mit einer anderen Story strapaziere.**

**Vielleicht hat ja jemand von euch Lust darauf, das Betalesen zu übernehmen.**

**Ansonsten gilt, wer einen Fehler findet, darf ihn behalten.

* * *

**

**Disclaimer: **

**Alle bekannten Personen und Plätze aus dem Pottervers gehören JKR und einigen anderen Firmen...**

**Ich habe nicht vor mit meinen Fanfics Geld zu verdienen!

* * *

**

**Summary:**

**Jayjay kommt neu nach Hogwarts, sie hat Durmstrang verlassen, da sie sich dort nicht mehr sicher fühlte.  
Jayjay und Hermione waren Nachbarn, bevor Jayjay und ihre Familie fortzogen, keine der beiden wussten von den magischen Fähigkeiten der andern. Sie begegnen sich in Hogwarts wieder, weshalb Jayjay auch beschließt in dieser Schule zu bleiben. Doch Jayjay wird zu einer Slytherin, kann die Freundschaft der Mädchen dabei wieder wachsen, oder wird Feindschaft daraus?  
Wie kann ein Mischling in Slytherin landen? Denn Jayjay ist keine reinblütige Hexe, auch wenn ihre Mutter eine Hexe und ihr Vater ein Zauberer ist.

* * *

**

**  
**

**Hier schon eine Bitte an euch...**

**...ich freue mich über jedes noch so kleine Review!**

**Also, Biiiiiittttteeee!**


	2. Bleiben oder nicht?

Okay, jetzt geht es los...  
Viel Spaß...  
**

* * *

**

**Die Macht des Blutes**

**1. Bleiben oder nicht?**

Langsam stapfte das Mädchen ihrer Mutter hinterher, sie sah schaudernd hinauf zu den Steinfiguren, als sie durch das große Tor traten. Sie seufzte leise auf.

"Komm schon Jayjay! Wir haben einen Termin. Du solltest froh sein, dass der Direktor von Hogwarts bereit ist, dich aufzunehmen... mitten im Schuljahr. Und das, obwohl du nicht einmal einen Grund nennen willst.", rief ihre Mutter. Jayjay seufzte abermals.

"Ja, Mom!", murmelte sie resigniert.

An der Eingangstüre des Schlosses, erwartete sie bereits ein Hauself. Er verbeugte sich tief, seine Nase berührte schon fast den Boden.

"Mein Name ist Pixy. Bitte folgen. Direktor erwartet Sie schon!", erklärte er und ging voran. Der Hauself führte sie durchs Schloss, sie waren kaum um eine Ecke gebogen, als Jayjay mit jemandem zusammenprallte.

'Verzeihung!', schoss es ihr durch den Kopf. Sie kam nicht mal dazu es auszusprechen, stattdessen musterte sie ihr Gegenüber. Ein Mann, dunkel wie die Nacht. Nicht nur seine Kleidung war Schwarz, auch sein Haar und ... diese dunklen Augen. Wenn sie nicht so kalt blicken würden, könnte man sie beinahe als schön bezeichnen. Neben ihm stand ein Junge, wohl ein Schüler. Er war blond, seine eisblauen Augen blickten führ einen Moment interessiert, dann traf Jayjay ein kalter Blick.

"Jay... entschuldige dich gefälligst!", zischte ihre Mutter ihr zu.

"Das hat sie bereits getan, Ma'am!", erklärte der ältere leise. Jayjay sah ihn irritiert an, sie runzelte die Stirn, aber auch ihre Mutter musterte den Mann nun verwirrt.  
Der Mann wandte sich nun der Kellertreppe zu, er ging ein paar Schritte, bevor er nach dem Jungen rief.  
"Mr. Malfoy, kommen Sie? Der Unterricht hat bereits begonnen!" Der Blonde straffte sich und folgte ihm eilig.

°°

"War das ein Professor?", fragte ihre Mutter leise. Der Hauself nickte heftig.

"Professor Snape... Zaubertränke!", bestätigte er und ging schnell weiter. Pixy blieb erst ein paar Stockwerke höher und nach einem Labyrinth von Gängen, stehen. Er wies Jayjay und ihre Mutter an, sich auf eine Stufe, neben einen riesigen Steinvogel zu stellen. „Festhalten, bitte!" Es folgte ein Rucken und die Stufe schraubte sich in die Höhe. Wieder ein Rucken und die Treppe stoppte, sie gab den Blick auf einen geraden Gang frei. Langsam ging Jayjay auf die Tür am Ende des Ganges zu, sie klopfte zaghaft. Doch erklang ein „Herein!" und die Tür öffnete sich von selbst. Sie spürte die schiebende Hand ihrer Mutter im Rücken und stolperte in das Büro.

"Ahhh... Miss Bederforth?", fragte der alte Mann hinter dem Schreibtisch sofort. Er sah wirklich alt aus, das weiße Haar war so lang, wie sein Bart und beides schien in seinem Gürtel zu stecken.

"Ja. Jayjay Bederforth, guten Morgen, Sir!" Jayjay reichte ihm die Hand.

"Setzen Sie sich! ----- Und das ist ihre Frau Mama?"

"Serenity Bederforth! Vielen Dank, dass Sie uns empfangen, Sir!"

"Mein Name ist Albus Dumbledore, ich bin der Direktor von Hogwarts!", stellte er sich ebenfalls vor. „Sie wollen also die Schule wechseln, Miss Bederforth?" Jayjay nickte nur, doch ihre Mutter ergriff das Wort.

"Jayjay kam eines Tages ganz verstört nach Hause, ganz plötzlich. Sie erklärte, dass sie nie wieder nach Durmstrang zurückkehren würde."

"Mom!", keuchte Jayjay auf.

"Sie wollen den Grund nicht verraten, Miss?", fragte Dumbledore sanft nach. Sie schüttelte vehement den Kopf. „In Ordnung. Also, ich habe nichts dagegen, wenn Sie in Hogwarts zur Schule gehen wollen." Jayjay schluckte und der Direktor bemerkte ihre Unsicherheit sofort. „Aber, vielleicht wollen Sie sich etwas umsehen? Entscheiden Sie sich in aller Ruhe!", schlug er deshalb schnell vor. „Kommen Sie einfach wieder hierher, wenn Sie Ihre Entscheidung getroffen haben. Lassen Sie sich Zeit. Ihre Mutter kann solange gern hier bleiben. Wenn Sie sich den Unterricht ansehen möchten, nur zu...aber stören Sie niemanden!" Dumbledore schob Jayjay sanft, aber bestimmt aus seinem Büro.

°°

Jayjay stieg langsam die Treppen hinunter und fand sich irgendwann sogar in der Eingangshalle wieder. Eine riesige Eichentür stand weit offen, vorsichtig sah sie hinein. Überrascht bekam sie den Mund nicht mehr zu, vor ihr erstreckte sich ein langer Raum. Vier Tische, viele Meter lang, doch das faszinierendste, war die Decke. Da oben schien die Sonne und kleine Wölkchen zogen im Wind dahin.  
Jayjay schreckte herum, als plötzlich ein Läuten erklang, es war gerade Pause. Massig Schüler stapften an ihr vorbei, die Treppen rauf, oder runter und niemand nahm Notiz von ihr. Auch von der Kellertreppe drang Lärm herauf.

"Jayjay?", hörte sie jemanden überrascht fragen. Sie wandte sich der Stimme zu. „Jayjay!" Sie wurde heftig umarmt von der Ruferin. Jayjay schob sie ein wenig von sich und musterte das Mädchen. Braune Locken umrahmten das fröhliche Gesicht.

"Mione?", fragte sie ungläubig nach.

"Was machst du denn hier?", riefen sie, wie aus einem Munde. Die beiden Mädchen lachten und umarmten einander.

"Also, wenn du mir früher erzählt hättest, dass du eine Hexe bist, ich hätte es nicht geglaubt.", murmelte Hermione.

"Na ja, ich durfte es nicht erzählen!", erklärte Jayjay leise.

"Ich hätte es nie geglaubt. Bei mir kam der Glaube an Magie erst, als ich in der Winkelgasse war!"

Ein Räuspern schreckte Hermione aus ihren Gedanken auf, sie wandte sich lächelnd zu den beiden Jungen um.

"Ohhh...ähmm... das sind Harry und Ron. ----- Jungs, das ist meine Freundin Jayjay, wir waren mal Nachbarn!"

"Hallo Jayjay, freut mich!" Der Schwarzhaarige schüttelte zuerst ihre Hand.

"Ich schließe mich Harry gerne an!", murmelte Ron.

"Ähmm... Hermione, wir müssen... Unterricht?" Sie sah ungläubig die Jungen ungläubig an und dann zur Uhr.

"Ohhh, ja... Magst du uns begleiten?", fragte Hermione ihre alte Freundin schnell.

"Was habt ihr denn jetzt?"

"Verwandlung!", kam es von Ron.

"Ich werde mir die Stunde ansehen, vielleicht überzeugt es mich ja, in Hogwarts zu bleiben!" Harry hob die Augenbrauen und Hermione grinste.

"Natürlich musst du bleiben. Wir haben soviel nachzuholen!", rief sie und betrat das Klassenzimmer.

°°

Jayjay folgte ihr langsam, doch sie ging zuerst zum Lehrerpult. Die Hexe dahinter sah auf und lächelte.

"Sie müssen Miss Bederforth sein. Der Direktor hat mich informiert, dass Sie sich umsehen! Mein Name ist McGonagall."

"Freut mich, Professor. Ich wollte mir gern die Stunde ansehen, wenn ich darf. Ich störe auch nicht!", erklärte Jayjay flüsternd.

"Natürlich. Am besten, Sie setzen sich neben Mr. Weasley!" McGonagall zeigte auf Ron. Jayjay ging eilig nach hinten, sie spürte die Blicke der anderen ihr folgen.

"Hey!" Sie ließ sich auf ihren Stuhl fallen und sah zum Lehrerpult.

°°

McGonagall zeigte ihnen heute, wie man einen Menschen verwandeln konnte, in einen Gegenstand, oder in ein Tier. Es war eine der interessantesten Stunden für die Schüler, sogar Ron war mit Eifer dabei.  
Er sollte Neville verzaubern, er versuchte sein Bestes und verzweifelte daran.

"Es funktioniert einfach nicht!", rief er aus. Jayjay legte ihm eine Hand auf den Arm.

"Ganz ruhig, Ron!" Sie nahm seine Hand und führte den Schwenk aus. „Jetzt der Spruch!" Ron murmelte den Zauber und anstelle von Neville, stand nun ein Sekretär aus Mahagoniholz vor ihm. Ron strahlte.

"Wow, danke!"

"Sehr gut, Mr. Weasley!" McGonagall tippte den Sekretär an, ein Spruch und Neville war zurück. Ron schluckte, ihm war nicht wohl dabei, dass nun Neville zaubern sollte. „Nun, Sie sind dran, Mr. Longbottom!", murmelte McGonagall. Sie blieb bei ihnen stehen, was Ron äußerst beruhigte.

°°

"Klasse! Danke für deine Hilfe, Jayjay!", murmelte Ron nach der Stunde auf dem Gang. Jayjay grinste.

"Schon okay, was habt ihr jetzt?"

"Ich habe alte Runen!", erklärte Hermione.

"Den Kurs habe ich nicht, fand ich langweilig... tut mir leid!" Jayjay sah ihre Freundin entschuldigend an.

"Wir haben Wahrsagen!", bemerkte Harry.

"Cool, kann ich euch begleiten?"

"Klar, aber wir müssen uns beeilen.", rief Ron und lief voraus.

"Wir sehen uns nachher, Mione!", rief Jayjay noch und folgte den Jungs. Sie kamen gerade noch rechtzeitig im Turm an, als die Stunde begann.

°°

"Ahhh... Miss Bederforth, nicht wahr? Ich sehe düstere Wolken über Ihnen..." Jayjay hob die Augenbrauen.

"Jetzt erzählt sie dir gleich, wann du sterben wirst!", flüsterte Harry.

"...aber, heute wollen Sie uns ja nur beobachten." Trelawney bat sie, sich zu Harry und Ron zu setzen.

"Woher wusste sie, wer du bist?", fragte Ron leise.

"Das Pergament, auf dem Tisch. Es war vom Direktor, mein Name stand darauf.", flüsterte Jayjay. Sie beobachtete die anderen mit den  
Tarotkarten, Harry sagte Ron gerade eine Zukunft in Reichtum voraus. Der Rotschopf grinste breit, als Trelawney zu ihnen trat. Sie sah Jayjay forschend an.

"Sehen wir mal, wie stark Ihr inneres Auge ausgebildet ist!" Ihre Stimme sollte wohl mystisch klingen, doch Jayjay jagte er einen Schauer über den Rücken.

"Legen Sie Mr. Potter die Karten!" Harry sah sie verblüfft an, dann drückte er Jayjay die Karten in die Hand.

"Was hast du für eine Frage, Harry?", fragte sie und mischte gründlich die Karten.

"Hmm... die Zukunft, ...ein Mädchen?", stotterte er. Der ganze Kurs beobachtete sie inzwischen.  
Jayjay ließ Harry die Karten ziehen und sie fing an sie zu deuten. Sie ließ ihren Blick über die Karten gleiten.

"Hmm...die hier..." Sie tippte auf die Karte, der Liebenden." ...sagt, dass du ein Mädchen findest... Nein, du kennst das Mädchen bereits, doch sie...sie muss erst eine Veränderung durchmachen. Du beachtest sie momentan noch nicht..." Harry beobachtete Jayjay, wie sie mit dem Finger über die Karten fuhr, während sie erklärte. „...ihr werdet zusammen einige Probleme bewältigen müssen. Was ist das hier?" Sie stutzte und blieb bei einer Karte hängen. "In dem Zusammenhang? Du wirst Feinde zu Freunden machen, um einen Feind zu besiegen...", flüsterte Jayjay. „... erst dann kannst du das volle Glück erfahren..." Es läutete und Trelawney zuckte zusammen.

"Schluss für heute! Nicht schlecht, Miss Bederforth!"

°°

"Habt ihr das gesehen? Die ist echt gut!" Die Schüler verließen plaudernd das Klassenzimmer.

"Cool, dass sie dir nicht den Tod vorausgesagt hat, oder Harry?", fragte Neville grinsend. Harry lachte leise.

"Auf zum Mittagessen!", rief Ron und stürmte die Treppe runter.

"Du bist wirklich gut in Wahrsagen!", meinte Harry im Gehen zu Jayjay.  
"Es geht so, es macht Spaß!"

* * *

Okay, ich hoffe es hat euch gefallen. 

Wie wäre es dann mit einem Review?

Noel °ihren Lesern ein Stück Kesselkuchen reicht°


	3. Entscheidungen,die gefällt werden müssen

Okay, hier kommt das nächste Kapitel...wie wird es mit Jayjay inHogwarts weitergehen?Bleibt sie überhaupt? Wenn, in welchem Haus wird sie landen?Sollt ihr gleich erfahren...Nein zuerst zu dem Review von:

**Tinchen:** Ich danke dir für dein Review und hoffe du bleibst bei der Story... °ein Butterbier rüber schiebt° Für das erste review dieser Story °blinzel°

An alle Leser, aund aus den Stats ersehe ich, dass es ein paar waren...viel Spaß!

* * *

2. Entscheidungen, die gefällt werden müssen

Hermione saß bereits in der großen Halle, am Gryffindortisch, sie brütete über einem Pergament.  
"Komm mit, Jayjay!"  
"Aber, ich bin doch gar nicht eingeteilt!", murmelte Jayjay.  
"Ach was, heute Mittag ist es bestimmt okay!", erklärte Harry und drückte sie auf einen Platz.  
"Hey Mione, was machst du?"  
"Hausaufgaben, alte Runen. Eine Übersetzung!", erklärte Hermione und wollte das Pergament aufrollen.  
"Darf ich mal lesen?" Sie sah Jayjay abschätzend an.  
"Ich denke, du hast keine alten Runen, es ist langweilig.", meinte sie schnippisch.  
"Ich sagte doch schon, dass es mir leid tut. Grandpa Michael hat es mir beigebracht, bevor er starb.", murmelte Jayjay.  
"Grandpa Michael? Den kannte ich noch." Hermione reichte ihr das Pergament und tippte auf einen Satz. „Hier hänge ich fest, muss wohl nachher in der Bibliothek nachsehen.", erklärte sie.  
"Heißt das... Die Familie ist das wichtigste Gut? Oder..." Jayjay runzelte die Stirn.  
"Gut? Das war es... das heißt Gut!", rief Hermione. Sie zuckte zusammen, als sich ihr sämtliche Köpfe zuwandten, sogar die Lehrer sahen herüber.

°°

"Kommst du auch mit zur nächsten Stunde?", fragte Ron kauend.  
"Was gib es denn?", fragte Jayjay grinsend. Harry aber stöhnte.  
"Mittwoch ist der schlimmste Tag der Woche. Erste Doppelstunde Zaubertränke und nach dem Mittagessen das ganze noch mal."  
"Also Zaubertränke?" Jayjay überlegte. „Okay, mal sehen, wie euer Professor so ist?"  
"Snape ist total fies. Er macht alle nieder, die nicht Slytherin sind. Besonders die Gryffindors und am liebsten Harry.!", jammerte Ron. Jayjay lachte.  
"Ist mir gar nicht aufgefallen, dass er so fies ist."  
"Bist du ihm etwa schon begegnet?" Harry sah sie entsetzt an.  
"Ich habe ihn heute Morgen über den Haufen gerannt!", erklärte sie.

"Hallo Miss Bederforth, es sieht aus, als hätten Sie schon neue Bekanntschaften gemacht." Dumbledore war hinter ihr aufgetaucht.  
"Nicht ganz Sir, ich kenne Mione schon seit fast sechzehn Jahren!", erklärte Jayjay.  
"Na, vielleicht schafft es Miss Granger ja, sie zum Bleiben zu überreden. Ihre Mutter erwartet Sie heute Abend in Hogsmeade. Egal, wie Sie sich entscheiden, bleiben oder nicht, heute Nacht schlafen Sie dort.", erklärte der Direktor und ging langsam davon.

Jayjay begleitete die drei Gryffindors zum Kerker. Sie betrat eher vorsichtig den Klassenraum.  
"Sie schon wieder!", murmelte jemand hinter ihr. Sie fuhr herum und sah in Severus Snapes kalte Augen.  
"Ja, ich schon wieder, Sir. Ich wollte mir gern Ihren Unterricht ansehen..."  
"Freiwillig?", unterbrach er sie verblüfft.  
"Ja, natürlich freiwillig, Sir. Darf ich?", fragte Jayjay unsicher. Snape nickte.  
"Wo soll ich mich hinsetzen?" Er musterte sie.  
"Sie dürfen bleiben, unter einer Bedingung... Sie arbeiten mit, wie jeder richtige Schüler." Der Professor erwartete wohl, sie damit zu verschrecken. Doch Jayjay lächelte.  
"Gern, Sir!"  
Snape wies ihr einen Platz in der ersten Reihe zu und Jayjay setzte sich schnell, während er seinen Unterricht begann.  
"Kennt jemand die Wirkung des Vertigo-Tranks?", fragte er. Sofort wurde es still im Klassenzimmer, nur eine Hand war in der Luft. „Jemand außer Miss Granger?" Ganz langsam hob auch Jayjay ihre Hand und Severus sah sie forschend an.  
"Miss..."  
"Bederforth, Sir! Ist es nicht so, dass der Trank Wutanfälle und Raserei unterdrückt? Er wird, soweit ich nicht irre, auch bei Werwölfen angewandt.", erklärte sie ruhig. Snape nickte.  
"Richtig, Miss...Bederforth. Haben Sie den Trank schon in Durmstrang behandelt?", fragte er. Jayjay schüttelte den Kopf.  
"Nein Sir, ich habe davon gelesen."  
Mit einem Wink des Zauberstabs ließ er ein Rezept an der Tafel erscheinen.  
"Wir brauen den Vertigo-Trank!" Jayjay schloss die Augen. Snape deutete es als Aufgabe, doch dem war nicht so. Verblüfft schluckte er, als sie plötzlich einen großen schwarzen Kasten in den Händen hielt.  
"Was ist das denn?", fragte eine Slytherin neben ihr.  
"Habt ihr so etwas nicht? Mein Vorratskasten... wir haben am Anfang des Schuljahres eine Liste bekommen, mit den Zutaten, die wir dieses Jahr benötigen.", erklärte Jayjay und klappte den Kasten auf. Sie nahm die nötigen Zutaten heraus, sowie die Arbeitsutensilien, dann stellte sie den Kasten zur Seite.

Jayjay machte sich daran, das Rezept zu bearbeiten. Sie schnitt schnell und doch akkurat die Gänseblümchen zu Würfeln, als Snape neben sie trat.  
"Darf ich mal sehen, den Kasten?", fragte er. Sie nickte kurz und murmelte:  
"Nur zu Sir, lassen Sie sich nicht aufhalten!" Snape stellte den Kasten auf einen Nebentisch und öffnete ihn behutsam. Er hob erstaunt die Augenbrauen.  
"Nicht übel! Drachenherz...Baumschlangenhaut?", fragte Snape leise.  
"Vielsafttrank, Sir!", erklärte Jayjay. „Er hat beim ersten Versuch funktioniert, nur deshalb habe ich Zutaten übrig."  
"Beim ersten Versuch gleich?" Snape sah sie fragend an. Und sie grinste leicht.  
"Ja, es war cool eine Stunde lang als Professor rumzulaufen!" Severus schmunzelte für einen Moment.  
"Kann ich mir gar nicht vorstellen.", kam es von ihm.

Jayjay beendete ihr Brauen kurz vor Ende des Unterrichts, während die meisten noch letzte Hand anlegten.  
"Wenn Sie fertig sind, füllen Sie ihre Tränke ab, Sie kennen das Ritual.", rief Snape und begab sich zu seinem Pult.  
"Sie auch, Miss...Bederforth. Falls Sie bleiben, wird das Ihre erste Note." Sie verkorkte gerade ihre Phiole und sah auf.  
"Ich glaube, ich habe mich bereits entschieden!", murmelte sie und blinzelte Hermione zu. Jayjay brachte ihre Phiole nach vorn.  
"Wie ist Ihr Gefühl, Miss Bederforth? Würden Sie Ihren Trank selbst probieren?", fragte Snape sie leise.  
"Wenn sicher ist, dass das Rezept an der Tafel stimmt..." Sie grinste bei dem empörten Blick.  
"...und wenn ich einen Wutanfall hätte, was bei mir eher selten vorkommt...Ja, ich würde ihn trinken.", erklärte Jayjay mit fester Stimme.  
"So sicher sind Sie sich?" Sie nickte.  
"Ich habe genau das Rezept befolgt, also müsste er wirksam sein." Snape nickte leicht.  
"Wir werden sehen!", meinte er nur.

°°

Jayjay seufzte laut auf, als sie endlich im Sonnenlicht vor dem Schloss stand.  
"Was kommt jetzt?", fragte sie.  
"Kräuterkunde!", murmelte Ron.  
"Du hast dich von Snape nicht unterkriegen lassen, nicht schlecht.", meinte Harry auf dem Weg zu den Gewächshäusern.  
"Na ja... ich habe keine Angst vor ihm...", meinte Jayjay leise. Sie betraten laut plaudernd das Gewächshaus zwei.

"Ruhe bitte!" Sprout versuchte die Schüler etwas zu ordnen. „Ruhe!" Sie ließ die Schüler an die Tische treten. „Wir kümmern uns heute um die Welinorpflanzen. Sie müssen umgetopft und gestutzt werden. Zwischen den Wurzeln befinden sich die kleinen Früchte... Sie werden sie ernten.", erklärte Sprout. „Die Früchte werden für einen Schlaftrank gebraucht!", merkte sie noch an.

Jayjay mochte die aufgedrehte Frau, sie war beinahe ständig in Bewegung. Sie kam zu ihr, nachdem die anderen beschäftigt waren.  
"Also, erzählen Sie mir was vom Kräuterkundeunterricht in Durmstrang. Was haben Sie dort gelernt?" Das war recht angenehm für Jayjay, sie behielt saubere Fingernägel und erzählte freiweg von dem Unterricht. Sprout war begeistert, von dem Unterrichtsmethoden ihres Kollegen, so dass sie beinahe das Ende der Stunde verpassten. Dumbledores Erscheinen im Gewächshaus erinnerte sie daran. „Feierabend für heute!", rief Sprout und scheuchte sie hinaus.

°°

"Kommst du, Jayjay? Wir zeigen dir das Schloss!", schlug Harry vor.  
"Ja, ich verschiebe meine Hausaufgaben auf heute Abend.", erklärte Hermione, woraufhin Ron ungläubig die Augen aufriss und Jayjay grinste.  
"Na dann los, zeigt mir Hogwarts!", rief sie lachend.

°°

"Es ist schön hier, aber so riesig war Durmstrang nicht.", murmelte Jayjay und ließ sich ins Gras fallen. Ron wollte alles von Durmstrang wissen, wohingegen Harry nach ihrer alten Freundschaft fragte. Hermione und Jayjay erzählte gern davon, was sie als Kinder alles angestellt hatten. Die Jungen lauschten mit offenen Mündern.  
"Das habt ihr alles gemacht? Dann hattet ihr aber wenig Zeit zum lernen, oder?", fragte Ron leise. Jayjay kicherte.  
"Wir haben immer gemeinsam gelernt, da ging es schneller."  
"Bist du gut in der Schule gewesen?"  
"Es ging so, Harry. Meistens war Mione besser als ich!", erklärte sie.  
"Aber in unserer Geheimsprache, waren wir beide unschlagbar.", murmelte Hermione.  
"Kannst du es noch?" Sie nickte  
"Ralk nnak chi se chon!"  
"Looc! Ich kann es auch noch!" Jayjay lachte über die verblüfften Gesichter der Jungen. „Saw tsi sol, Harry?"  
"Was hast du gerade gesagt?", fragte Harry perplex.  
"Das ist unsere Geheimsprache, Harry. Wir haben unsere Eltern damit zur Weißglut getrieben.", murmelte Hermione.  
"Bis sie an eine Übersetzung gekommen sind.", flüsterte Jayjay.  
"Ja!" Hermione lachte. „Dann haben wir uns eine zeitlang mit Zeichensprache verständigt." Sie plauderten eine ganze Weile über dieses und jenes. Harry erklärte ihr die Zusammenhänge der Häusereinteilung.

"Und die Slytherins hassen die Gryffindors?", fragte Jayjay unruhig. Die drei nickten nur. "Na toll, bei meinem Glück lande ich genau dort...", rief sie aus.  
"Na und, wir sind seit Ewigkeiten Freunde und wir werden es bleiben...selbst, wenn du...eine Slytherin wirst!", erklärte Hermione ernst. Harry nickte.  
"Ja... ich kenne dich jetzt und weiß, wie du bist...auch als Slytherin, bist du Hermiones Freundin. Und ihre Freunde sind meine Freunde."  
"Tolle Rede, Harry!", rief Ron grinsend. „Ich stimme ihm übrigens zu.", murmelte er leise zu Jayjay hinüber. Sie grinste unsicher und stand auf.  
"Dann werde ich mal zu Dumbledore gehen... wir sehen uns beim Abendessen?", fragte sie.

„Ja klar, oder danach... ich bringe dich zum Tor!", schlug Hermione vor. Die Gryffindors wünschten ihr noch Glück für die Auswahl.

Jayjay stieg langsam die Treppe zum Büro des Direktors hinauf, leise klopfte sie an die Tür.  
"Nur herein!", kam es von drinnen. „Ahhh... Miss Bederforth!" Dumbledore wies auf einen Sessel. "Wie haben Sie sich entschieden?" Er sah ihr forschend ins Gesicht.  
"Ich werde bleiben, Sir! Es gefällt mir in Hogwarts.", erklärte sie. Der Direktor lächelte strahlend.  
"Sehr schön!" Er nahm einen zerschlissenen Hut aus einem Regal und setzte ihn Jayjay auf den Kopf. „Sehen wir mal, wohin Sie gehören!"

"Ganz eindeutig... Grün!", hallte eine Stimme in ihrem Kopf wieder. „Du hast einen starken Willen und eine unglaubliche Ausdauer, du willst alles tun, um deine Ziele zu erreichen... also, eindeutig SLYTHERIN!" Sie nahm den Hut vom Kopf und seufzte.  
"Ich habe es ja geahnt!"  
"Das tut mir sehr leid, für Sie und Miss Granger!", murmelte Dumbledore leise vor sich hin.  
"Warum? Wir sind Freunde und wir werden es auch bleiben...sogar, wenn ich eine Slytherin werde, sagt Mione!", erklärte Jayjay lächelnd.  
"Dann hoffe ich für Sie beide nur das Beste!", meinte der Direktor leise. Er sah zur Uhr und ging zu einem Schrank. „Für heute Abend reicht ein Umhang... gehen Sie essen!" Dumbledore reichte ihr den Umhang in grün und schwarz, er trug das Slytherinemblem.

Jayjay ging sehr langsam zur großen Halle. Würden die anderen ihr Wort halten? Unsicher öffnete sie die große Eichentür und trat ein.

* * *

Nun, also ich gebe zu, meine Kapitel fallen hier eher kurz aus...aber ich werde versuchen umso häufiger ein Upload durchzuführen, okay?

Und noch ein kleiner Hinweis, da ich die Story geschrieben habe, bevor Band sechs erschienen ist, wird Severus Snape hier der alte bleiben. In dieser Story bringt er niemanden von der guten Seite um, glaube ich...und er wird auch nicht aus Hogwarts verschwinden...

Bis denn

Noel


	4. Freundschaft

Okay, da bin ich auch schon wieder...ich muss hier glaube ich noch eine Warnung los werden...in dieser Story wird eine Vergewaltigung geschehen, Ich deute sie nur an...aber wer damit nicht klar kommt...na ja ihr wisst schon...nicht weiter lesen...auch wenn es erst in der Mitte der Story geschehen wird, also in zehn Kapiteln oder so...

**Ein Butterbier für meine Reviewer!**

**Stardragon:**Danke für dein Review, und ich hoffe du wirst weiterhin dabei bleiben...  
**Obelix72:** Hey, dich kenne ich doch, du warst auf meiner Homepage und hast meine eigene Story "Die Druidin" gelesen, oder? Hallo hier bei DMdB. Ich habe in deiner Biografie gelesen, dass du Draco nicht magst, oder Sev und Lucius. Kann ich eigentlich nicht verstehen...aber ist nur meine Meinung, bei Lucius stimme ich mit dir überein...aber bei Sev und Draco kann ich die Hoffnung einfach nicht aufgeben, für mich haben sie irgendwo einen guten Kern, den wird Draco in dieser Story übrigens auch finden...Aber er fängt nichts mit Herm an, versprochen. °grins° Du wirst noch eine ganze menge über Jayjay erfahren, im Laufe der Geschichte auch den Grund ihres Weggangs von Durmstrang. Und auch alles über die Freundschaft zu Herm, alles über ihre Familie und so weiter...Ich hoffe, du wirst weiterhin bei dieser Story bleiben...LG

* * *

3. Freundschaft

Jayjay ging sehr langsam zur großen Halle. Würden die anderen ihr Wort halten? Unsicher öffnete sie die große Eichentür und trat ein. Sie sah zum Gryffindortisch hinüber, Hermione hatte sie schon entdeckt.

Hermione behielt die Tür im Auge, sie war neugierig, wohin Jayjay gehörte. Sie entdeckte die Freundin sofort und erkannte auch, dass Jayjay sich nicht wohlfühlte in dem Slytherinumhang. Hermione lächelte ihr zu, sie kreuzte Ring- und Mittelfinger. Ein Zeichen für Jayjay aufzuatmen und ebenfalls zu lächeln.  
"Was bedeutet das Zeichen?", fragte Harry leise.  
"Freunde!", erklärte Hermione.  
"Ohhh..." Nun kreuzten auch die Jungen die Finger und zeigten sie Jayjay. Sie lächelte erleichtert und erwiderte das Zeichen, und machte noch einige mehr. Harry sah Hermione fragend an.  
"Was sagt sie denn?"  
"Wir treffen uns um neun Uhr, vor der Eingangstür!", erklärte sie. Ihr Blick folgte ihrer Freundin zum Slytherintisch, wo Jayjay sich etwas abseits niederließ.

Sie aß schweigend ihr Mahl und sah nicht einmal von ihrem Teller auf, doch sie spürte die neugierigen Blicke der anderen Schüler. Sie schrak aus ihren Gedanken auf, als jemand sie ansprach. Sie sah vorsichtig auf und blickte in Snapes Gesicht.  
"Willkommen in Slytherin, Miss Bederforth!", sagte er und blickte sie beinahe freundlich an.  
"Danke, Sir!", murmelte Jayjay.  
"Wenn Sie Probleme haben, wenden Sie sich ruhig an mich. Dafür bin ich als Hauslehrer da!", erklärte Snape und setzte sich ihr gegenüber. „Was ich noch fragen wollte...Wie waren Ihre Noten in Durmstrang, Miss Bederforth?" Er lächelte kurz. „Ihr Trank ist Ihnen im übrigen gut gelungen, wird ein Ohnegleichen. Ich bin ganz froh, dass Sie in Slytherin gelandet sind, nun ist Miss Granger nicht mehr die einzige talentierte Schülerin in diesem Kurs.", murmelte er. Jayjay lächelte.  
"Ich war ganz gut, glaube ich... Professor Dumbledore erwartet meine Akte aus Durmstrang.", erklärte sie, gerade als Dumbledore zu ihnen trat.  
"Ganz gut? Das würde ich nicht behaupten!", erklärte er. Snape hob die Augenbrauen, als der Direktor ihm ein Dokument vorlegte. „Das ist die Akte aus Miss Bederforths Zaubertränkekursen.", meinte er noch. Severus überflog das Pergament, er sah Jayjay verblüfft an.  
"Stimmt. Ganz gut ist das nicht...das ist ein hervorragendes Zeugnis... ich sehe hier nur Ohnegleichen!", murmelte er.  
"Das ist nicht nur in Zaubertränke so. Ebenso, wie dieses Pergament sehen die anderen aus.", bemerkte Dumbledore.  
"Eine zweite Miss Granger?", fragte Snape leise. Der Direktor nickte.  
"Merlin sei Dank, dass sie eine Slytherin ist. Ich hätte Minervas Triumph mit zwei Spitzenschülern nicht verkraftet." Jayjay sah irritiert zwischen den Männern hin und her.  
"Mione und ich, wir waren schon immer Konkurrenten in Sachen Noten!", erklärte sie.  
"Na, dann ist es ja gut, dass Sie nicht die selben Kurse besuchen, oder? Miss Granger hat alte Runen gewählt, während Sie sich für Wahrsagen entschieden haben!", bemerkte Dumbledore freundlich. Jayjay nickte lächelnd.  
"Alte Runen hat mir mein Grandpa beigebracht und Wahrsagen macht einfach nur Spaß, ich habe Grandma immer zugesehen, als Kind."  
"Und Sie scheinen gut darin zu sein, habe ich im Lehrerzimmer gehört!", erklärte Snape. Der Direktor sah ihn überrascht an.  
"In welchem Zusammenhang?", fragte er nach.  
"Sie hat Potter die Karten gelegt, nicht wahr, Miss Bederforth?"  
"Korrekt, Professor Snape. Professor Trelawney hat mich darum gebeten.", bestätigte Jayjay die Vermutung.  
"Und, was erlebt Harry?" Dumbledore war neugierig geworden.  
"Das müssen Sie ihn selbst fragen, Sir. Ich habe nicht das Recht, über die Zukunft eines anderen zu plaudern. Aber eines kann ich Ihnen verraten...Ich habe Harry nicht den Tod vorausgesagt!" Snape hob die Augenbrauen. „Ich habe gehört, dass Professor Trelawney das immer tut. Ich glaube, sie liebt dunkle Prognosen... über mir schweben schließlich auch...düstere Wolken!", amte Jayjay die Professorin nach. Der Direktor schmunzelte und sogar Snapes Augen funkelten, als sie bald gingen.

°°

Auch Jayjay erhob sich, es war beinahe neun Uhr. Sie wollte die große Halle gerade verlassen, als Pixy ihr den Weg verstellte.  
"Pixy zeigt Miss Bederforth ihr Zimmer!", bemerkte der kleine Hauself. Jayjay seufzte.  
"Jetzt?"  
"Dauert nicht lang, Miss!" Sie drehte sich um und bemerkte, dass Hermione zu ihr rüber sah. Ein kurzes Zeichen und Jayjay folgte Pixy in die Kerker.

"Was ist los?", fragte Harry, auch er hatte das Zeichen gesehen.  
"Sie verspätet sich um etwa zehn Minuten.", erklärte Hermione leise.  
Die drei warteten vor der Eingangstür, es dauerte nicht lange, bis auch Jayjay zu ihnen stieß.  
"Ich habe ein Zimmer, ganz für mich alleine!", rief sie fröhlich.  
"Cool! Schade, dass wir dich nicht im Slytherinbereich besuchen können.", murmelte Ron.  
"Es liegt aber gar nicht im Slytherinbereich...", meinte Jayjay leichthin. „Also, wenn ihr mich mal besuchen wollt, tut euch keinen Zwang an." Sie machten sich gemeinsam auf den Weg, die vier hatten das Tor schon im Blick, als ein großer Schatten sich vor sie schob. Jayjay trat verschreckt einen Schritt zurück.  
"Hallo, na wie geht's, Harry?", kam eine tiefe Stimme, von dem Schatten.  
"Hallo Hagrid, es geht prima!"  
"Was stellt ihr an?", fragte dieser Hagrid.  
"Wieso sollten wir etwas anstellen?", fragte Ron überrascht.  
"Drei Gryffindor und eine Slytherin, das bedeutet nichts gutes!" Harry beugte Jayjay sein bärtiges Gesicht entgegen. „Alles klar?", fragte er besorgt, bei ihrem ängstlichen Blick. Jayjay nickte.  
"Ja, Sir!"  
"Jayjay ist neu hier. Sie bleibt heute in Hogsmeade, bei ihrer Mom!", erklärte Ron aufgeregt.  
"Wir sind alte Freunde, Jayjay und ich.", meinte Hermione. Hagrid sah sie an.  
"Stimmt das?", fragte er Jayjay leise. Sie nickte.  
"Dann kann ich dich begleiten, ich will ins Drei Besen!"  
"Dort schläft auch meine Mom.", entfuhr es ihr.  
"Na, dann ist ja alles klar!" Hagrid schickte die Gryffindors zurück und stapfte dann neben Jayjay her, ins Dorf!"

°°

"Hallo Schatz!" Ihre Mutter erwartete sie bereits.  
"Hallo Mom!"  
"Wie es aussieht, bleibst du in Hogwarts? Was ist das für ein Wappen?"  
"Ich bleibe! Ich bin jetzt eine Slytherin...", erklärte Jayjay. „Weißt du was? Du wirst nicht glauben, wen ich heute getroffen habe..."  
"Na sag schon, du machst mich wirklich neugierig!", rief Serenity.  
"Hermione Granger!" Sie überlegte einen Moment.  
"Mione? Deine beste Freundin?", fragte sie dann.  
"Ja, Mione! Sie ist auch eine Hexe, muggelgeboren...aber sie ist hier, in Hogwarts.", erklärte Jayjay aufgedreht.  
"Das ist schön, da hast du gleich jemanden zum reden...und lernen" Sie nickte heftig und gähnte dann.  
"Nun aber ins Bett, es war ein langer Tag. Du musst morgen früh aufstehen. Was wird eigentlich mit deinen Koffern?"  
"Dumbledore schickt jemandem zum Abholen.", murmelte Jayjay und war schon fast eingeschlafen.

°°

Jayjay schleppte ihre Koffer nach unten und verabschiedete sich gerade von ihrer Mom, als Hagrid sie wieder einmal erschreckte.  
"Guten Morgen, die Damen. Ich soll bei den Koffern helfen!", erklärte er. Hagrid schnappte sich den ersten, den großen Schrankkoffer und den Vogelkäfig, noch war er leer.  
"Ich schicke Casimir zu dir, ich denke, so in ein zwei Tagen ist er hier.", erklärte Serenity.  
"Danke Mom, mach es gut! Sag Dad schöne Grüße!" Jayjay umarmte ihre Mutter fest und schüttelte dann ihre Hand.  
"Grandma wird dich vom Zug abholen, bei mir wird es wahrscheinlich zu spät.", rief Serenity und schon verschwand Jayjay winkend aus ihrem Blickfeld.

* * *

Ich weiß, es passiert nicht allzu viel...ich arbeite mich langsam vor...°grins° Bleibt einfach dabei, es wird besser...mir fehlt einfach die Zeit für längere Kapitel.

LG Noel


	5. Bedrohungen?

Und hier geht es jetzt auch weiter...sorry fürs warten müssen.

Doch bevor es losgeht, zu den Reviews...  
**Obelix72:** Es war ein Tippfehler, ich musste echt lachen, als ich dein Review bekommen habe. Es sollte heißen Hagrid beugte Jayjay sein bärtiges Gesicht entgegen... Ja, die Zeichensprache, ich habe sie in meiner Jugend zur Genüge ausprobiert. :-)  
**Dax:** Ein äußerst kurzes Review, aber ich danke dir ganz doll dafür. Mehr muss es gar nicht sein...

Und nun, viel Spaß...

* * *

4. Bedrohungen?

Hagrid brachte die Koffer gleich zu Jayjays Zimmer. Mit einem Zauber verfrachtete sich die Wäsche gleich in die Schränke, wo sie auch ihre Schuluniform entdeckte. Jayjay zog sich eilig um und kam gerade noch pünktlich zum Frühstück in die große Halle...

°°

Ein paar Tage später...  
Der Tisch vor ihr war beladen, mit Pergamenten und Büchern. Jayjay blätterte in einem, legte es beiseite und griff nach dem nächsten.  
"Hallo, was machst du?" Ron blickte ihr über die Schulter.  
"Aufsatz für Geschichte, ich habe nicht soviel Zeit, wie ihr.", erklärte sie leicht genervt.  
"Das war unfair von Binns, er hätte dir ruhig etwas mehr Zeit geben können!", rief Harry aus.  
"Ach was, Jayjay schafft das schon, in der Zeit. Wir wollten zum See...", begann Hermione.  
"Du machst keine Hausaufgaben?", fragte Jayjay verblüfft. Ron lachte leise.  
"Sie wird am See lernen, ich glaube Hermione war noch nie einfach nur schwimmen."  
"Quatsch!", fuhr Hermione auf.  
"Darf ich mitkommen? Ich glaube, ich habe genügend Notizen für meinen Aufsatz!", meinte Jayjay vorsichtig. Die Jungen grinsten und auch Hermione nickte.  
"Klar kannst du mitkommen!"  
"Ich muss mich aber noch umziehen gehen!", erklärte Jayjay leise und räumte den Tisch auf.  
"Lass uns das machen! Wir warten dann am Eingang auf dich!", bestimmte Hermione und nahm ihr die Bücher aus der Hand.

Sie liefen plaudernd zum See. Harry und Ron stürmten voraus, um einen guten Platz zu sichern, wie sie sagten. Die Mädchen folgten ihnen etwas langsamer, sie erreichten den schattigen Platz gerade, als die Jungen die Decken ausbreiteten.  
Jayjay warf die Kleider von sich und ließ sich auf die Decke fallen.  
"Toller Bikini!", stellte Hermione leise fest.  
"Danke, Mione!"  
"Typische Slytherinfarben!", entfuhr es Ron, doch er konnte seinen Blick nicht abwenden.  
"Ich mag nun mal grün!", murmelte Jayjay schüchtern.  
"Steht dir auch gut!", ließ Harry sich vernehmen. Ein leichtes Rot überzog ihr Gesicht, sie legte sich auf den Bauch und zog ihre Pergamente heran.  
"Oje, lass uns schwimmen gehen, Harry!", rief Ron und sprang auf. Die Jungen rannten davon.  
"Jungen können echt nervig sein!", bemerkte Hermione in der Geheimsprache. Jayjay grinste.  
"Kann ich nur bestätigen!" Still und einträchtig machten sich die beiden daran, die Hausaufgaben zu erledigen.  
Bald legte Jayjay die lange Pergamentrolle zur Seite.  
"Puh... Geschichte ist erledigt! Gehst du mit ins Wasser, Mione?" Hermione schaute auf ihr Pergament, dann sehnsüchtig zum See. Sie nickte.  
"Okay, ich gehe mit!"

Die Jungen sprangen überrascht zur Seite, als die beiden den See stürmten. Jayjay tauchte tief ein und schwamm ein Stück weit hinaus.  
"Jay, komm zurück. Du schwimmst ja bald bis nach London durch!", brüllte Harry.  
"Bring mich nicht zum Lachen, wenn ich schwimme. Ich will nicht unbedingt beim Lachen ertrinken!", rief sie zurück. Aber sie kehrte um.  
Sie alberten noch eine Weile im Wasser herum, bis Jayjay müde wurde und das Wasser verließ. Sie schüttelte die Tropfen aus den Haaren und ging wiegenden Schrittes zurück zur Decke. Sie legte sich auf den Bauch und schloss die Augen. Wenig später spürte sie, wie sich jemand zu ihr gesellte und sah auf. Es war der Blondschopf, er trug nur eine Badehose und brachte so Jayjays Fantasie zum Wandern.  
'Verdammt anziehend der Junge!', ging es ihr durch den Kopf. „Du stehst mir in der Sonne!", schnappte sie dann. Draco schnaubte.  
"Du bist eine Slytherin, was tust du bei den Gryffindors?", fragte er kühl. Jayjay drehte sich um und setzte sich auf, sie bemerkte den Blick, mit dem Draco sie betrachtete.  
"Kann ich dir gern verraten, Malfoy. So heißt du doch, oder? Mione und ich, wir sind Freunde, schon ewig. Mir sind Freunde sehr wichtig, wichtiger als der Streit zweier Hogwartshäuser." Draco sah sie verwirrt an.  
"Freundschaft!" Ein Flüstern nur und Draco ging davon.

°°

"Was wollte Malfoy denn von dir, Jayjay?", fragte Ron aufgeregt.  
"Wollte wissen, was ich mit euch zu tun habe!", erklärte sie.  
"Ob er Ärger macht?", fragte Harry sich leise.  
"Warten wir es einfach ab!", rief Hermione und warf sich auf die Decke. Ein heiserer Schrei, ließ sie sich aufsetzen, ein dunkler Schatten näherte sich und etwas landete raschelnd neben ihr im Gras!"  
"Casimir!", rief Jayjay und las das Fellknäuel auf. „Du bist spät dran, hmm?"  
"Ist das dein Vogel?"  
"Was ist das für ein Vogel?" Die Jungen betrachteten das Tier.  
"Casimir ist ein Wanderfalke!" Jayjay strich ihn sanft übers Federkleid, sie band sich ein Handtuch um den Körper. „Ich bringe ihn schnell rein, er muss sich ausruhen!"

Jayjay war schnell zurück und legte sich wieder in die Sonne.  
"Sag mal, wie hält der Stein an deinem Bauch, ist er angeklebt?", fragte Ron schließlich, als die Neugier ihn übermannte. Sie grinste.  
"Nein, er ist durch die Haut gestochen, das nennt man Piercing. Wird immer beliebter bei den Muggel!", erklärte Jayjay flüsternd.  
"Autsch!" Ron zuckte zusammen.  
"Tut nur kurz weh und sieht dann nur noch toll aus!"  
"Aber, du hast nur das im Bauchnabel, oder?", fragte Hermione , nun auch neugierig geworden. Jayjay schüttelte den Kopf.  
"Nein, wenn Snape mich letztens gezwungen hätte, den Mund zu zeigen... dann hätte er es entdeckt."  
"Hä?" Ron begriff nicht, aber Harry grinste. Er erinnerte sich an die Zaubertränkestunde.

°x°  
"Miss Bederforth?" Snape baute sich neben ihrem Pult auf.  
"Ja, Sir?"  
"In meinem Unterricht sind Süßigkeiten verboten!", murmelte er gefährlich leise.  
"Ich verstehe nicht, Sir?" Jayjay sah ihn verwirrt an.  
"Spucken Sie Ihre Süßigkeiten aus!"  
"Ich habe nichts im Mund, Professor!", erklärte sie mit fester Stimme. Sie sah ihm ins Gesicht, keine Angst vor ihm, war ihr anzumerken. Jayjay schollt sich innerlich selbst. Immer wenn sie nervös, oder überaus konzentriert war, kaute sie auf ihrer Zunge. Dabei rieb das Schmuckstück in der Zunge an ihren Zähnen, das hörte sich dann an, als würde sie Bonbons lutschen.  
°x°

"Du hast ein Piercing im Mund? Zeig mal!", rief Hermione laut. Jayjay schmunzelte und streckte ihre Zunge heraus.  
"Aua, das tat aber bestimmt weh." Ron biss sich andeutungsweise auf seine Zunge.  
"Nur ganz kurz!"  
"Was ist das für ein Stein?" Harry hatte sich den bläulich schimmernden Stein genauer betrachtet.  
"Keine Ahnung! Meine Mom hat ihn mir gegeben. Sie meinte, ich sollte ihn immer tragen. Es ist mein Schutzstein!", erklärte Jayjay leise.  
"Stört es nicht? Beim Essen, oder so?", fragte Hermione. Sie stellte sich gerade vor, wie es wäre, so einen Fremdkörper im Mund zu haben.  
"Anfangs schon, da konnte ich nur Suppe essen und habe gelispelt. Aber man gewöhnt sich schnell daran." Jayjay lachte und lehnte sich zurück. Ron aber befühlte noch immer seine Zunge, ihm würde es nicht gefallen, einen Stab in seiner Zunge stecken zu haben.

°°

Jayjay verbrachte viel Zeit mit den Gryffindors, meistens lernten sie zusammen am See. Es war an einem Nachmittag im Juni, sie war allein am See, die anderen mussten heute nachsitzen. Jayjay war gerade wieder auf dem Weg zur Decke, als Draco ihr den Weg verstellte.  
"Geh mir aus dem Weg, Malfoy!" Er schüttelte den Kopf.  
"Du solltest vorsichtiger sein. Es ist nicht gut für eine Slytherin, soviel Zeit mit Gryffindors zu verbringen!"  
"Drohst du mir etwa?" Jayjay setzte eine entschlossene Miene auf.  
"Nein, ich warne dich nur, Bederforth!" Draco trat einen Schritt heran, er hob die Hand. Mit dem Zeigefinger fuhr er eine Spur der Wasserperlen aus ihrem Haar nach, von ihrer Wange, über ihren Hals, ihre Schulter….  
"Nimm deine Finger von mir!" Jayjay trat zurück. „Fass mich nie wieder an!" Draco runzelte die Stirn, hatte er da gerade Panik in ihren Augen gesehen? Er trat zur Seite und Jayjay ging an ihm vorbei zu ihrer Decke.  
Sie trocknete sich ab und zog sich an, danach kümmerte sie sich um ihre Hausaufgaben. Hermione kam außer Atem bei Jayjay an, sie sah ihre Freundin irritiert an.  
"Willst du schon los?", fragte sie deshalb. Jayjay sah auf.  
"Nein, wieso?" Hermione zeigte auf ihre Kleidung.  
"Ach das… ich habe keine Lust mehr zu schwimmen und ich will keinen Sonnenbrand!", murmelte Jayjay. Hermione akzeptierte diese Erklärung.

Doch sie wurde in den nächsten Tagen immer misstrauischer, denn ihre Freundin war immer voll bekleidet am See, immer mit der selben Erklärung. Doch sie benahm sich wie immer, Jayjay alberte mit den Jungen herum, unterhielt sich mit Hermione und machte Hausaufgaben. Oft blieb sie allein im Schatten sitzen, wenn die anderen schwimmen gingen, sehnsüchtig sah sie ihnen zu.  
Jayjay brütete über einem Aufsatz für Verwandlung, sie summte einen Oldie vor sich hin.  
"Sag bloß, du machst das immer noch?"  
"Was macht sie denn?", fragte Ron irritiert.  
"Sie summt, das hat sie früher auch immer gemacht.", erklärte Hermione. Jayjay grinste.  
"Das ist die Schuld deiner Mom!", bemerkte sie.  
"Ich weiß!" Die Jungen sahen sie fragend an.  
"Miones Mom hat immer gesungen, wenn wir Hausaufgaben gemacht haben."  
"Ja und irgendwann hat Jayjay es sich angewöhnt mitzusummen. Meistens lief es darauf hinaus, dass wir alle gesungen haben!", erzählte Hermione lächelnd.

Die Mädchen waren heute allein am See. Die Jungen hatten Quidditchtraining. Deshalb setzten sie sich etwas abseits ins Gebüsch, sie unterhielten sich in ihrer eigenen Sprache, odersummten leise, während sie ihre Aufgaben erledigten. Jayjay hörte ein Geräusch, sie sah sich um, konnte aber niemanden entdecken.  
"Was hast du in den Ferien vor?", fragte sie dann.  
"Wir fahren nach Frankreich, meine Eltern und ich!"

°°

Snape hatte Seeaufsicht, er ging langsam und bedrohlich durch die sich sonnenden Schüler. Er sah, wie Hermione und Jayjay sich durchs Gebüsch schlugen, er folgte ihnen langsam. Snape hörte sie singen, einen Oldie, Elvis' Love me tender! Und sie sprachen wieder die Granger-Bederforth-Sprache, wie er es nannte. Er lauschte einen Moment und endlich erkannte er ein Schema, sollte es wirklich so einfach sein? Snape wollte sich sicher sein und hörte den beiden Mädchen ein wenig zu. Sie besprachen schließlich über nichts intimes, es ging nur um die Schule. Er sah zum See hinüber, ob alles in Ordnung war. Das Gespräch der Mädchen stockte kurz, dann kamen sie auf die Ferien zu sprechen. Snape trat zu ihnen.

°°

Jayjay schreckte auf, als der Professor so plötzlich auftauchte.  
"Meine Damen, was treiben Sie hier?", fragte er. Sie sah Hermione an.  
"Nebiert riw sawte?", fragte sie. Hermione schüttelte den Kopf und wies auf die Pergamente.  
"Nebagsuah!"  
"Wir machen nur Hausaufgaben, Sir!", erklärte Jayjay.  
"Und Sie singen und sprechen sträwckür?", murmelte Snape leise. Die Mädchen sahen ihn staunend an.  
"Wow, Sie sind gut, Professor! Bisher ist niemand so schnell dahintergekommen, dass wir nur rückwärts sprechen!", meinte Jayjay. Hermione nickte.  
"Mindestens drei Monate hat es gedauert, bis unsere Eltern es raus hatten!", murmelte sie.  
"Es war auch recht schwierig, weil die Lösung so nahe lag!" Snape sah auf die Mädchen hinab. Hermione trug einen Badeanzug, während Jayjay wiedereinmal voll bekleidet war.  
"Passen Sie auf, dass Sie keinen Hitzschlag bekommen, Miss Bederforth!"  
"Ich bin okay, Sir! Ich trage nur leichte Sachen, aber in Ihren Kleidern, wäre ich schon lange umgekippt.", erklärte Jayjay leise lächelnd. Der Professor schnaubte kurz.  
"Ich bin es gewohnt, keine Sorge. Ich lasse Sie dann mal wieder in Ruhe!" Er ging langsam davon.  
"Was war das denn?" Hermione sah ihm nachdenklich hinterher.  
"Keine Ahnung!"  
"Aber er hat Recht. Warum hast du immer all diese Sachen an! Es ist Sommer!" Jayjay sah erschrocken auf.  
"Ich habe meine Gründe!", winkte sie ab.  
"Hat dir jemand etwas getan?" Hermione gab nicht so schnell auf.  
"Nein, es hat damit zutun, warum ich aus Durmstrang weg wollte..." Jayjay wurde von den Jungs unterbrochen, die heran gerannt kamen.  
"Hey, da sind wir!" Hermione verdrehte die Augen.  
"Ich erzähle es dir morgen, vielleicht!", meinte Jayjay schnell und Hermione nickte lächelnd.

"Meine lieben Schüler!" Dumbledore versuchte, sich nach dem Frühstück Gehör zu verschaffen. „Ich habe eine wichtige bitte, im Namen Professor Hagrids! Er hat festgestellt, dass die Meermenschen in unserem See... nun ja, nicht gerade gutgelaunt sind zur Zeit. Sie reagieren gereizt, auf jeden, der den See betritt. Deshalb ist es bis auf weiteres verboten, im See zu schwimmen, oder ihn auf irgendeine Weise zu betreten. Haltet euch bitte an dieses Verbot, es geht um euere Sicherheit!" Viele Schüler murrten, bei dieser Hitze nicht schwimmen zu dürfen war gemein.

* * *

Wie wäre es mit einem Review? °ganz lieb guckt°

LG Noel


	6. Ein Bad im See

Okay, weiter geht es...es gibt Leser da draußen, also lade ich weiter hoch, auch wenn ich nur ein Review bekommen habe...Dafür danke ich dir **Obelix72**, ich hoffe, du bleibst weiter dabei und wir sehen uns bei ICQ? Da kann man sich besser über die Fragen unterhalten...

Nun, viel Spaß, an alle...

* * *

5. Ein Bad im See

Hermione wartete in der Mittagspause auf Jayjay.  
"Hast du heute Zeit, du wolltest mir etwas erzählen!", bemerkte sie.  
"Okay, okay. Um vier Uhr am See, wir könnten spazieren gehen!", rief Jayjay und eilte zum Wahrsageunterricht.

°°

Jayjay verließ gegen vier Uhr das Schloss, sie lief direkt zum See hinunter. Hermione kam ein paar Minuten zu spät.  
"Sorry, ich bin die Jungs nicht losgeworden!", rief sie ihr schon von weitem zu.  
"Schon okay, Mione!", murmelte Jayjay, als ihre Freundin sie erreichte. Die Mädchen gingen gleich los, sie begegneten keiner Menschenseele auf ihrem Spaziergang um den See. Die meisten Schüler hielten sich im Schloss auf, dort war es wenigstens angenehm kühl, wenn sie schon nicht schwimmen durften. Die beiden hatten beinahe schon den ganzen See umrundet, schweigend. Hagrids Haus tauchte schon in ihrem Blickfeld auf.  
"Willst du es mir erzählen?", fragte Hermione sanft. Jayjay seufzte, sie holte tief Luft und wollte gerade anfangen zu sprechen, als sie von den Füssen gerissen wurde.

"Jay...", schrie Hermione auf. Sie verfolgte wie erstarrt den Flug ihrer Freundin, anders konnte man es nicht bezeichnen. Jayjay schwebte, und das ging nicht mit rechten Dingen zu, irgendjemand musste sie steuern.  
Sie trieb auf die Mitte des Sees zu, sie atmete schwer, hatte Angst zu schreien. Doch in ihrem Inneren schrie sie nach Hilfe. Hermione sah sich gehetzt um, wie sollte sie der Freundin helfen, was konnte sie tun?  
Plötzlich schrie Jayjay auf. Hermione fuhr herum und sah nur noch, wie ihre Freundin mit einem Platschen im See versank.  
"Jayjay!", rief sie laut. Doch Jayjay tauchte nicht auf, der See lag glatt und still. Hermione begann zu zittern, sie überlegte angestrengt und rief immer wieder nach ihrer Freundin.

°°

Snape saß über den Aufsätzen der sechsten Klassen, er legte gerade, den von Hermione zur Seite, als er einen Hilferuf vernahm.  
"Hilfe, so hilf mir doch jemand! Bitte!" Es war die Stimme eines Mädchens. Er musste nachsehen, eilig verließ er den Kerker. Snape trat hinaus aufs Gelände, noch immer hatte er die Hilferufe im Ohr, er sah zum See. Snape kniff die Augen zusammen, doch das Bild verschwand nicht, da schwebte ein Mensch über dem See. Er lief so schnell er konnte hinüber, doch plötzlich verschwand die Gestalt im Wasser.  
"Jayjay!", hörte er einen verzweifelten Ruf.

"Miss Granger, was ist hier los?", fragte er die Gryffindor.  
"Jayjay...jemand hat sie in den See geworfen, Sir!", erklärte Hermione voller Angst.  
"Miss Bederforth ist da drin?", fragte Snape und trat zum Seeufer. Ersahsie entsetzt an und legte seinen Umhang ab...  
"Sir, die Meermenschen...Jayjay ist nicht wieder aufgetaucht..." Er fuhr herum und zog bereits die Schuhe aus.  
"Sie ist meine Schülerin, ich bin verantwortlich für sie...", murmelte er missmutig.  
"Aber auch für Ihr Leben, Professor! Ich erledige das!" Hagrid war unbemerkt neben ihnen aufgetaucht, er hatte ein riesiges Boot bei sich. Schnell ließ er es zu Wasser und ruderte hinaus.

°°

Hermione saß zitternd im Gras.  
"Jayjay...", stammelte sie immer wieder.  
"Beruhigen Sie sich, Miss Granger!", fuhr Snape sie an.  
"Aber..."  
"Machen Sie sich keine Sorgen, noch ist es nicht zu spät...Hagrid weiß, wie man mit den Meermenschen umgehen muss.", murmelte er sanfter. Doch er schien sich seiner Worte selbst nicht sicher zu sein, nervös lief er auf und ab. Er sah immer wieder auf den See hinaus.

°°

Jayjay hielt die Luft an, panisch schlug sie um sich, versuchte Wasser zu treten. Doch sie wusste nicht einmal, wo oben oder unten war, wo sie hinschwimmen sollte, es war so dunkel um sie herum. Plötzlich tauchte vor ihr ein Wesen auf, es sah sie fragend an. Jayjay hielt sich den Mund zu, sie hatte vor Schreck alle Luft ausgeatmet. Verschwommen beobachtete sie die Bewegung des Wesens. War es einer der Meermenschen? Er zeigte auf seinen Hals und dann auf Jayjay. Sie runzelte die Stirn, langsam wurde ihr schwummrig, sie brauchte dringend Luft. Dennoch sie befühlte ihren Hals und riss die Augen auf. Was war das? Der Meermensch, Jayjay ging jetzt davon aus, dass es einer war, machte Atembewegungen. Wenn sie nicht bald Luft bekäme, würde sie ertrinken, also musste sie es versuchen.  
Jayjay holte tief Luft und es funktionierte, Sauerstoff durchströmte ihren Körper. Sie lächelte dem Meermenschen dankbar zu, ernickte und zeigte mit seiner Hand über seinen Kopf, er machte Schwimmbewegungen. Jayjay machte es ihm nach, sie schwamm nach oben. Bald sah sie Licht über sich und den dunklen Schatten eines Bootes. Sie durchstieß die Wasseroberfläche und schnappte nach Luft.

Jemand packte sie am Kragen und zog sie in das Boot. Jayjay sah in Hagrids erleichtertes Gesicht.  
"Alles in Ordnung, Kindchen?", fragte er. Sie nickte.  
"Ja Professor, alles in Ordnung!", flüsterte sie. Jayjay griff sich an den Hals, es war weg, die drei streifenartigen Öffnungen auf jeder Seite waren fort. Sie beruhigte sich langsam und sah ins Wasser. „Danke!", flüsterte sie leise.

°°

Hermione starrte die ganze Zeit über, auf den See, sie verfolgte die Route des Bootes. Hagrid ruderte schnell. Plötzlich sprang Hermione auf und trat ans Wasser. Sie lächelte, als sie beobachtete, wie Hagrid etwas ins Boot zog. Dieses Etwas setzte sich auf.  
"Jayjay!", flüsterte Hermione erleichtert. Sie sah Snape lächelnd an.  
"Sehen Sie, Ihrer Freundin scheint es gut zu gehen...", meinte er, ebenso erleichtert wie sie.

°°

Jayjay kletterte etwas umständlich aus dem Boot und atmete tief durch, froh wieder festen Boden unter den Füßen zu haben. Plötzlich wurde sie fest umklammert.  
"Jay...ich dachte,..." Hermione wagte es nicht, es auszusprechen.  
"Mione...du erdrückst mich!", keuchte Jayjay grinsend. „Hattest wohl Angst, dass du morgen alleine nach Hogsmeade gehen musst?", versuchte sie ihre eigene Furcht zu überspielen. Hermione ließ ihre Freundin nur langsam los, Tränen schimmerten in ihren Augen. Jayjay drückte sie noch einmal an sich.  
"Mach dir keine Sorgen um mich, Mione!", flüsterte sie. Dann erst entdeckte sie den Professor. „Hallo, Professor Snape!", murmelte sie, peinlich berührt, dass er sie so besorgt musterte.  
"Alles in Ordnung, Miss Bederforth?", fragte er nun auch noch.  
"Ja Sir, nur das Wasser im See schmeckt nicht besonders toll!", erklärte Jayjay grinsend.  
"Sie sind wohl ziemlich Hart im Nehmen, hmm? Aber nun gehen Sie sich besser umziehen, sonst werden Sie noch krank." (A/N: Ich weiß ja, es gibt Trockenzauber!)

Hermione begleitete Jayjay zu ihrem Zimmer, sie unterhielten sich flüsternd über das, was geschehen war. Bis Jayjay plötzlich das Thema wechselte.  
"Sag mal, Mione...gibt es in Hogsmeade eigentlich ein Telefon?", fragte sie. Hermione überlegte einen Moment.  
"Mmh, ich glaube, ich habe eins in der Willow-Street gesehen. Wieso fragst du?" Jayjay hob die Schultern.  
"Ich muss dringend mit meiner Mom sprechen!"  
"Aber es sind nur noch ein paar Tage bis zu den Ferien!", murmelte Hermione irritiert.  
"Es ist wichtig!"

°°

Jayjay betrat die große Halle, ihr Magen knurrte, sie brauchte dringend ihr Frühstück. Sie wollte sich gerade setzen, als sie heftig nieste.  
"Das kommt davon, wenn man sich mit Gryffindors rumtreibt.", kam eine Stimme rechts von ihr. Jayjay fuhr herum und blickte direkt in die drei Gesichter, Malfoys und seiner Kumpane.  
"Weißt du, Malfoy? Ihr müsst euch schon etwas besseres einfallen lassen, als mich in den See zu werfen, wenn ihr meine Freundschaft zu Hermione zerstören wollt.", schnappte sie. Draco runzelte die Stirn:  
"Wann soll das passiert sein?", fragte er unruhig, scheinbar hatte er etwas verpasst.  
"Gestern Abend, gegen fünf Uhr?", meinte Jayjay und fing an ihren Teller zu füllen.  
"Da war ich nicht hier, ich war mit meinem Dad in der Winkelgasse verabredet. Ich bin erst vor einer halben Stunde aus London zurückgekommen!", erklärte Draco. Er fixierte Crabbe und Goyle, die dümmlich vor sich hin grinsten, eine Ahnung beschlich ihn.

°°

Hermione und Jayjay spazierten gemütlich nach Hogsmeade, auf der Hälfte des Weges, wurden sie sogar von Ron und Harry eingeholt. Die Jungen wollten sich unbedingt das neueste Model eines Rennbesens ansehen, doch sie fragten die Mädchen auch nach ihrem Vorhaben. Aber die Mädchen schwiegen, sie verabredeten sich nur noch mit den Jungen und bogen schon am Rande Hogsmeade ab.

Sie verliefen sich einmal und landeten in einer Sackgasse, aber dann fanden sie die Telefonzelle.  
"Die funktioniert mit Galleonen!", rief Jayjay. Sie kramte sämtliche Taschen durch und hielt dann zwei der goldenen Münzen in der Hand.  
Es dauerte eine kleine Ewigkeit, bis das Klingelzeichen ertönte und ebenso lange, ehe jemand am anderen Ende abhob.  
"Bederforth!"  
"Mom? Ich bin es, Jayjay!"  
"Jay? Ist etwas passiert?", fragte ihre Mom alarmiert.  
"Nicht wirklich! Aber ich habe eine dringende Frage!" Jayjay wusste nicht ganz, wie sie es formulieren sollte. „Dad geht doch oft tauchen, warum hat er keine Taucherausrüstung?", sprudelte es dann aus ihr heraus.  
"Wieso fragst du gerade jetzt danach?", fragte Serenity irritiert.  
"Kann es sein...dass er Kiemen bekommt, wenn er im Wasser ist?" Jayjay sah, wie Hermione plötzlich aufmerksam aufhorchte und dann einen komischen Blick bekam, als sie bemerkte, wie Jayjay sie ansah. Ihre Mom brauchte einen Moment, um sich zu fangen.

"Woher weißt du es?"  
"Ich bin gestern im See gelandet und vor Panik beinahe ertrunken...aber dann bekam ich Luft. Unter Wasser, Mom! Ich hatte Schlitze im Hals!", erklärte Jayjay aufgeregt. Sie grinste, als Hermione sie mit offenem Mund ansah.  
"Dann hast du es doch geerbt! Deine Grandma, von Dad...sie ist eine Meerfrau!", bemerkte Serenity.  
"Okay, das erklärt einiges. Danke Mom, dass du es mir gesagt hast! Mein Geld ist gleich alle, ich schlage den Rest, was ich wissen muss und so, in der Bibliothek nach. Machs gut Mom, wir sehen uns nächste Woche!", verabschiedete Jayjay sich.  
"Bis nächste Woche...ich werde sehen, ob es sich einrichten lässt, dass du deine Grandma kennen lernst!"  
"Das wäre cool, Mom! Bye!"  
"Bye, Jay...tut...tut...tut!" Das Gespräch war unterbrochen, die beiden Galleonen waren alle, kein Wunder, von Schottland nach Bulgarien.

"Du hattest Kiemen? Deshalb hast du es überlebt, du warst so lange unter Wasser.", bemerkte Hermione aufgeregt. Jayjay seufzte.  
"Ja...meine Mom sagte mir eben, dass ich mit einer Meerfrau verwandt bin!"  
"Echt? Um wie viele Ecken seid ihr verwandt?", fragte Hermione sie neugierig aus.  
"Die Mom von meinem Dad. ----- Ich frage mich nur...wie ich als Mischling in Slytherin landen konnte."  
"Na ja, der Hut hatte bestimmt seine Gründe. Und, du bist kein Muggelmischling, Meermenschen sind magisch.", meinte sie leise. Jayjay nickte.  
Die Mädchen erledigten schnell ihre Einkäufe, ihnen blieb nur noch wenig Zeit, bis zum Treffen mit den Jungen.

°°

Mit zwei Minuten Verspätung betraten sie endlich die Drei Besen.  
"Hey Jungs, sorry im Honigtopf gab es einen Stau.", erklärte Hermione und blinzelte Jayjay zu. Sie holten sich ein Butterbier und setzten sich zu Harry und Ron.  
"Los Harry, erzähl ihnen, was wir gehört haben!"  
"Was denn?", fragte Jayjay neugierig.  
"Malfoy! Er hat Crabbe und Goyle angemotzt, wegen dir!"  
"Wegen mir?", fragte sie kieksend. Hermione sah nun ebenfalls sehr neugierig aus.  
"Ja, wegen dir. Er hat wohl rausbekommen, dass die beiden dich in den See geschmissen haben.", erklärte Ron.  
"Er hat sie angebrüllt, dass sie dich gefälligst in Ruhe lassen sollen...", erzählte Harry grinsend.  
"Malfoy?", fragte Hermione verblüfft.  
"Ja, er scheint Jayjay irgendwie zu mögen! Außerdem, sollten Slytherins ja zusammenhalten und sich nicht gegenseitig umbringen" Angeregt diskutierten die vier darüber wie Jayjay damit umgehen sollte. Sie meinte schließlich leise,  
"Ich werde es mir nicht anmerken lassen, wir wissen von nichts!" Die drei Gryffindors nickten, sie akzeptierten ihre Einstellung.  
"Danke, dass du ihnen nichts gesagt hast!", murmelte Jayjay leise zu Hermione herüber. Diese grinste und blinzelte ihr zu.

°°

Es war am Mittwoch, Jayjay hatte gerade Kräuterkunde hinter sich gebracht und war in ihrem Zimmer angekommen. Sie warf ihr Tasche aufs Bett und schlüpfte unter die Dusche. Das warme Wasser prasselte auf ihre Haut nieder, sie entspannte sich und fing sogar an zu singen. Jayjay rubbelte sich die Haare trocken und suchte noch immer singend die Pergamente für die Hausaufgaben zusammen, als es plötzlich klopfte. Sie öffnete vorsichtig die Tür.  
"Mione, komm herein!"  
"Hey, dir scheint es ja gut zu gehen!", rief Hermione und kletterte durch das Porträtloch herein.  
"Na ja, geht so. Was treibt dich in die Slytheringefilde?", fragte Jayjay überrascht.  
"Hmmm...du wolltest mir am Freitag etwas erzählen.", flüsterte Hermione.

* * *

Das war es wieder...nicht besonders lang, oder? Na ja...lässt sich nicht mehr ändern...

Kritiken, oder Anregungen an mich °auf den Go-Button deutet° Ich spendiere den Reviewern eine Runde Kürbiskuchen und Butterbier.

LG Noel


	7. Familientreffen 1

Soooo...weiter geht es...nach drei Reviews kann ich ja schließlich nicht aufhören.

Zu den Reviews:  
**Arthud:**Danke für dein Review. Und ich denke, schon, dass ich es hinbekomme, dass es noch spannend wird. °hofft° Bleibst du dabei?  
**Dax:** Ich hoffe du weißt, dass ich deine so knappen Reviews liebe, dieser Smilie sagt alles, was ich wissen will.  
**Obelix72: **Du wirst erfahren, wie es rein theoretisch geht. Na gut, nach meiner Theorie. :-)  
all Reviewer: Fühlt euch geknuddelt!

Und nun viel Spaß bei dem neuen Kapitel...

* * *

6. Familientreffen 1 

„_Hmm, du wolltest mir am Freitag etwas erzählen.", flüsterte Hermione leise. _

"Ach...ja?" Jayjay wollte dem eigentlich aus dem Wege gehen, aber Hermione war auch ihre Freundin und Freunde hatten keine Geheimnisse vor einander.

"Es...es ist wegen der Jungs...In Durmstrang...gab es einen Jungen, er hat mich ständig angestarrt...aber nur...wenn ich in Privatkleidern unterwegs war. Vielleicht habe ich ihn ja auch herausgefordert... Eines Abends...kam er mir zu nahe..." Hermione stöhnte auf und Jayjay nickte. „... er...er wollte...wenn Professor Manarow... nicht gekommen wäre...der Junge, er war in der siebten Stufe... er wurde nur verwarnt. Ich konnte nicht mehr in Durmstrang zur Schule gehen...", flüsterte sie mit hängen gelassenem Kopf.  
"Könnte ich auch nicht... Jay..." Hermione umarmte die Freundin. „Und warum hast du hier lange Sachen an?", fragte sie leise.  
"Draco... er hatte den selben Blick..."  
"Was? Dieser... keine Angst Jay... in Hogwarts passiert dir nichts... ich passe auf dich auf!", rief Hermione aufgedreht. Jayjay schmunzelte und umarmte sie.  
"Danke, Mione!"

°°

Der Rest der Woche verflog im Eiltempo und so saßen die vier Freunde am Sonntag im Zug nach London in einem Abteil zusammen. Jayjay schlief die meiste Zeit über, oder sie spielte Snape explodiert mit den anderen.

"Mom!" Sie war kaum aus dem Zug gestiegen, da hatte sie ihre Mom auch schon entdeckt. „Ich dachte, du schaffst es nicht rechtzeitig."  
"Na... ich habe alle Hebel in Bewegung gesetzt und da bin ich. Grandma wartet draußen bei den Grangers!" Serenity sah sich um. „Wenn ich nicht ganz und gar irre, dann bist du Hermione. Du bist groß geworden."  
"Danke, Mrs. Bederforth!" Hermione wurde in eine Umarmung gezogen, sie grinste Jayjay fröhlich zu.

"Hallo Jayjay, du bist ja eine richtig hübsche junge Frau geworden!", begrüßte Mr. Granger sie, gleich hinter der Absperrung.  
"Hallo, schön Sie wieder zu sehen!"  
"Habt ihr Mädchen euch etwas ausgemacht? Du kommst uns doch besuchen, oder?"  
"Gern, Mrs. Granger." Jayjay wurde förmlich überrumpelt von dem Angebot.  
"Schön, also wir sind in zwei Wochen aus Frankreich zurück!", erklärte Hermione schnell.  
"Da sind wir leider nicht hier, Jayjay besucht ihre Grandma an der Küste.", bemerkte Serenity. Die Mädchen überlegten kurz.  
"Wir treffen uns in vier Wochen, hier in London, in der Winkelgasse. Du verbringst den Rest der Ferien bei uns. Es ist dann ja nicht mehr lange, bis wir zurück müssen.", meinte Hermione nachdenklich.  
"Ja, das ginge!" Jayjay nickte langsam.  
"Also dann in vier Wochen, am Montag in der Winkelgasse?", fragte Serenity noch mal. Da alle einverstanden waren, trennten sich ihre Wege.

"Ich lerne sie wirklich kennen?", fragte Jayjay, als sie endlich im Auto saßen.  
"Ja, dein Dad bringt dich zu ihr. Vielleicht willst du ein paar Tage bei ihr verbringen, das kannst du dann selbst entscheiden...wir haben das Boot für vierzehn Tage gemietet.", erzählte Serenity. Jayjay begann sich mit einem Mal wirklich auf diese Ferien zu freuen.

Die ersten beiden Wochen verbrachte sie allein mit ihrer Grandma Lizzy. Sie war schon ziemlich alt, aber sie konnte tolle Geschichten erzählen. Doch als sich die Tage an der Küste immer mehr näherten, wurde Jayjay langsam aber sicher nervös. Würde ihre Großmutter sie überhaupt mögen? Wie würde es im Meer sein? Seit ihrem Sturz in den See, hatte sie solche und ähnliche Gewässer gemieden.

Ihre Grandma brachte sie per Kamin an die Küste, ihr Dad erwartete sie schon.  
"Jay...Kleines!" Er umarmte sie fest.  
"Hey, Dad!" Sie fuhren schon eine halbe Stunde später aufs Meer hinaus. Ihre Mom steuerte das Schiff und unterhielt sich mit ihrem Dad, während Jayjay nervös am Bug saß. Sie fummelte die ganze Zeit über an ihrem T-Shirt herum. Endlich drosselte ihre Mom die Motoren und stoppte schließlich ganz. Ihr Dad kam nach vorn.  
"Na Kleines,...bereit?" Jayjay nickte unsicher. „Dann komm...ins Wasser mit dir! Aber warte auf mich. Mund und Nase unter Wasser, damit die Kiemen rauskönnen." Sie zog Shorts und T-Shirt aus und kletterte von Bord, sie tauchte, wie ihr Dad sie gebeten hatte, unter und wartete. Ihr Dad ließ nicht lange auf sich warten und ihre Mutter beugte sich über die Reling.  
"Viel Glück, Liebes!", rief Serenity ihr zu. Ihr Dad nickte ihr zu und sie tauchten gemeinsam unter.

°°

Ein quietschendes Geräusch ließ Jayjay aufhorchen, es kam von ihrem Dad, sie sah ihn fragend an. Wieder das Quietschen, doch diesmal formte es sich in ihrem Kopf zu Worten. Sie grinste.  
"_Siehst du, verstehen wirst du sie. Es ist in deinem Blut und bald wirst du die Sprache der Meermenschen auch sprechen, vielleicht sogar schon heute Abend. Du musst dich nur darauf einlassen._", erklärte er. Sie nickte, dass sie ihn verstanden hatte.

Plötzlich tauchten rechts und links zwei Meermänner auf, sie waren mit Speeren bewaffnet.  
"_Wir bitten um Einlass. Mein Name ist Rafael Bederforth, meine Tochter möchte ihre Großmutter kennen lernen._", hörte Jayjay ihren Dad sagen. Sie lächelte nervös. Die Männer nickten und ließen sie passieren, nachdem sie etwas in Rafaels Nacken nachgesehen hatten.  
"_Mein Familienzeichen!_", erklärte er, als sie verwundert auf die Tätowierung sah. Sie war ihr nie aufgefallen, wahrscheinlich weil ihr Dad sein Haar schon immer schulterlang trug. „_Wenn du zur Familie der Meermenschen gehören willst, wirst du es auch bekommen, aber das ist allein deine Entscheidung._"

Jayjay stoppte im Schwimmen, vor ihr erstreckte sich eine Art Stadt unter Wasser. „_Schön, nicht?_" Rafael hatte ebenfalls gestoppt. Jayjay nickte heftig. „_Komm!_" Sie schwammen näher. Rafael sah sich um, er musste sich erst einmal orientieren. Wenig später betraten sie eines der Häuser. „_Mutter, bist du da?_"  
"_Rafael, bist du das? Komm herein, endlich besuchst du mich wieder. Ohhh...du bist in Begleitung._" Jayjay sah die Meerfrau verblüfft an, für eine Meerfrau sah sie wirklich außerordentlich hübsch aus.  
"_Das ist Jayjay, meine Tochter!_" Die Meerfrau kam heran.  
"_Ein hübsches Mädchen. ----- Hallo, ich bin Fanira._" Jayjay nickte und lächelte ihr zu. Sie lauschte aufmerksam den Geschichten, die ihr Fanira erzählte. Sie bekam eine Art Algengrütze zu essen, sehr gewöhnungsbedürftig und doch sättigend. Als einer der Meermenschen Jayjay eine Muschelkette, als Begrüßungsgeschenk reichte, entfuhr ihr ein:  
"_Danke!_" Ihr Dad grinste breit.  
"_Na, siehst du...?_" Jayjay lachte mit ihm, nun konnte auch sie endlich ihre Geschichten erzählen. Rafael verabschiedete sich am Abend.

"_Ich sage Mom schöne Grüße! Wir bleiben in der Nähe...Eine Woche reicht dir? Wenn etwas ist, sag deiner Großmutter Bescheid, sie kennt einen Weg, mich zu informieren._"  
"_Ich komme klar, Dad!_"

°°

Diese eine Woche verging wie im Flug und Jayjay hatte eine Menge Spaß. An ihrem letzten Tag, kam Fanira zu ihr.  
"_Dein Vater hat dir von unserem Familienzeichen erzählt?_" Jayjay nickte. „_Es ist deine eigene Entscheidung..._"  
"_Ich möchte zu deiner Familie gehören!_", unterbrach Jayjay sie.  
"_Mit diesem Zeichen wird eine Verbindung zu den Meermenschen hergestellt. Du kannst, zum Beispiel mich jeder Zeit rufen. Anfangs nur auf kurze Distanz, aber je mehr du deine Kräfte entwickelst, desto weiter besteht die Verbindung._", erklärte Fanira. „_Es tut etwas weh, wenn du das Zeichen bekommst..._", meinte sie noch. Doch Jayjay war längst überzeugt, sie wollte das Zeichen.

°°

Ihr Dad kam schon am nächsten Morgen, er betrat das Haus unter Wasser kurz nach dem Frühstück.  
"Du hast dich also für die Familie entschieden.", bemerkte er schmunzelnd.  
"Woher weißt du das schon?", fragte Jayjay perplex und umarmte ihn.  
"Ich habe es gespürt, als du es bekommen hast.", erklärte er sanft. „Willst du noch bis zum Mittagessen bleiben?", fragte er dann. Jayjay schüttelte schnell den Kopf.  
"Das Essen ist das einzige, was mich stört. Eine Woche Algen und Sushi reicht erst mal." Rafael lachte.  
"Hätte mich auch gewundert. Ich verrate dir etwas, ich bin immer froh, den Algengeschmack loszuwerden und freue mich dann immer auf ein saftiges Steak." Nun lachte auch Jayjay. Sie verabschiedete sich fröhlich von dem neuen Teil ihrer Familie.

°°

Sie verbrachten den Rest der Woche auf See, Jayjay schwamm im Ozean oder sonnte sich an Deck. Vor allem aber, verbrachte sie Zeit mit ihren Eltern. Rafael brachte ihr bei, wie sie die neue Verbindung durch das Zeichen verwenden konnte. Jayjay spürte ein Kribbeln in ihrem Nacken, wenn er nach ihr rief. Und an ihrem letzten Morgen auf offener See, spürte sie beim Aufwachen das Kribbeln auch an ihrem Handgelenk. Sie hielt es ins Licht und riss die Augen auf, da waren verschnörkelte Schriftzeichen auf ihrer Haut aufgetaucht. Jayjay brauchte einen Moment um die Schriftzeichen zu entziffern.  
"Komm zum Frühstück, Liebes!", stand dort, dann verschwand die Tinte wieder.  
Jayjay war in rasender Zeit angekleidet und an Deck.  
"Dad?"  
"Hast du dich nicht gewundert, dass du auch am Handgelenk gestochen wurdest?", fragte er lächelnd.  
"Ich glaube, darauf habe ich gar nicht geachtet.", murmelte sie. „Kann ich das auch?" Rafael nickte.  
"Natürlich, denke intensiv nach und stell dir vor, was du mir sagen willst.", erklärte er. Jayjay kniff die Augen zusammen. Es dauerte einen Moment, doch dann hörte sie ein „Gut!", von ihrem Dad. Er zeigte ihr seine Hand, darauf waren blaue Buchstaben in Meermenschensprache zu sehen.  
"Cool!", murmelte sie. Rafael grinste.  
"Ich habe eine talentierte Tochter...", murmelte er und umarmte Jayjay. „...übe ruhig ein bisschen."  
Am Abend unterhielt Jayjay sich mit ihrem Dad schon nur noch auf diese Weise. Serenity beobachtete sie wohlwollend.

"Wusste Mom eigentlich davon, als ihr euch kennen gelernt habt? Und wie hat Grandpa Fanira eigentlich getroffen?", fragte Jayjay. Sie sah zur Küste, die vor kurzem in ihrem Blickfeld aufgetaucht war.  
"Weißt du...Meermenschen können das Wasser verlassen, nur kurz. Deine Großmutter ging eines Nachts am Ufer des Sees spazieren. Dein Grandpa hat selten auf Regeln geachtet und es gab eine Hogwartsregel, die er ständig ignoriert hat. Die Regel, die besagt, das Schüler die Nacht in ihren Betten verbringen sollten und nirgends anders. Er ist förmlich über deine Großmutter gestolpert.", erzählte Rafael.  
"Aber wie funktionierte es?"  
"Es gibt Diantuskraut und Zauber, die er benutzte, um Fanira zu besuchen. Sie waren glücklich zusammen, bis er starb."  
"Also ist sie wegen Grandpa aus Hogwarts weggegangen?", fragte Jayjay leise. Ihr Dad nickte.  
"Sie haben sich sehr geliebt. So, wie ich deine Mom liebe...und dich! Ich habe es deiner Mom erst beim dritten Date erzählt...sie meinte damals, sie liebt mich trotzdem..." Jayjay grinste breit.  
"Ich habe dich auch lieb, Dad!"

°°

"Jay...!"  
"Mione!" Jayjay wurde heftig umarmt.  
"Na, wie war es bei…." Sie wusste ganz genau, was Hermione meinte.  
"Klasse, aber das erzähle ich dir später. Und wie war es bei dir? Ach übrigens, danke für die Karte!" Sie grinste.  
"Ich danke dir für die Muschelpost. Mann war ich vielleicht überrascht, als ein Fisch aus unserem Fluss sprang und mir die Muschel vor die Füße spuckte." Jayjay lachte.  
"Ich habe nur gehofft, dass sie bei dir ankommt." Die beiden Mädchen waren sich vor Floreans Eissalon über den Weg gelaufen, wo ihre Familien sich jetzt niederließen..  
"Geht ihr nur einkaufen, wir warten hier auf Harry und Ron.", meinte Hermiones Dad. Jayjay war nur von Serenity begleitet worden, Rafael musste einen Auftrag erledigen, beruflich.  
"Okay, bis später dann!"  
Die Mädchen eilten davon, ihr erster Stop war bei Flourish und Blotts, sie brauchten Bücher und Tinte.

* * *

Okay, es passiert schon wieder nicht viel...aber ich will auch nicht alles in ein Kapitel quetschen. Ich bessere mich. Versprochen! 

LG Noel

Review? °auf den GO-Button deutet°


	8. Hilfe in Sicht?

Es ist soweit, ein neues Kapitel ist da.

Nun ist es ja leider verboten, im Kapitel selbst auf Reviews zu antworten. Die eingelogten Leser bekommen ihre Antwort natürlich über die Replyfunktion, was bei den anonymen Leser leider nicht geht und da ihr ja meist keine E-Mail angegeben habt...Aber seid euch versichert, ich danke jedem, der mir ein Review sendet. Vielleicht könntet ihr euch einlogen oder eure E-Mail angeben, wenn ihr eine Antwort haben wollt.

So, das war es erstmal...nun viel Spaß...

* * *

7. Hilfe in Sicht?

Als sie später den Laden von Madam Malkins verließen, stürmten zwei Schatten auf sie zu.  
"Harry...Ron!", kreischte Hermione überrascht.  
"Hey ihr zwei! Dein Dad meinte, ihr wärt noch beim shoppen!", erklärte Harry.  
"Da haben wir beschlossen, euch zu suchen." Ron grinste über beide Ohren. „Seid ihr fertig?" Jayjay hatte sich umgedreht, sie fühlte sich beobachtet.  
Draco Malfoy stand nicht weit von ihr, er grinste unsicher. Neben ihm stand ein älterer Mann, sein Ebenbild, wohl sein Vater. Sie nickte Draco zu und lächelte leicht, dann wandte sie sich wieder Harry zu.  
"Ich muss noch kurz zu Ollivander, aber ihr braucht nicht zu warten. Ich weiß ja, wo ich euch finde.", bemerkte sie und ging auf das Geschäft zu. Die anderen gingen zum Eiscafe, es war ja nicht weit.

"Wer ist das?", fragte Lucius Malfoy seinen Sohn.  
"Bederforth, sie ist in Slytherin, siebtes Jahr.", erklärte Draco.  
"Eine Slytherin? Wieso ist sie dann bei diesen..."  
"Sie sind Freunde, Granger und sie...schon ewig!", unterbrach Draco seinen Vater harsch. Er wollte ihm keine Gelegenheit geben, Jayjay zu beleidigen, dafür mochte er sie zu sehr.  
"Sie hat dir den Kopf verdreht!", stellte Lucius trocken fest. Er amüsierte sich über das schockierte Gesicht seines Sohnes.  
"Quatsch! Sie ist eine Muggelfreundin!" Damit war für Draco das Thema beendet, für Draco.

Jayjay betrat langsam das düstere Geschäft, sie sah sich aufmerksam um.  
"Hallo?", rief sie leise.  
"Momentchen!", kam es hinter einem Regal hervor. Es dauerte wirklich nur einen Moment, dann kam ein grauhaariger Zauberer nach vorn. „Wie kann ich Ihnen helfen, Miss?", fragte er.  
"Mit meinem Zauberstab stimmt etwas nicht, er funktioniert nicht richtig in letzter Zeit.", erklärte Jayjay und reichte ihm ihren Zauberstab.  
"Versuchen Sie erst den Leviosa, bitte!" Sie tat den Zauber, die Schachtel, die Jayjay gewählt hatte, zitterte etwas, erhob sich aber nicht vom Tisch. „Zeigen Sie mal!" Ollivander nahm ihr den Zauberstab aus der Hand. „Mahagoni, unbiegsam... mit einer...Greifenfeder?" Er kratzte sich am Kopf. „Hmm...der Zauberstab..." Ollivander brach ab. „Hat sich Ihre Magie in der letzten Zeit verändert?" Jayjay nickte.  
"Ja, ich glaube schon..." Der alte Zauberer lächelte leicht, er verstand, dass es ihr Geheimnis war.  
"Na ja... der Zauberstab ist zu schwach. Sie brauchen einen neuen...sehen wir mal..." Ollivander suchte ein paar Schachteln hervor. Jayjay probierte ganze sieben Zauberstäbe aus, bis sie endlich den richtigen Zauberstab fand. Er vibrierte leicht und strahlte hell auf, dann lag er ruhig und angenehm in der Hand.  
"Ein guter Zauberstab, sehr stark. Kastanie mit dem Zahn eines Basilisken." Jayjay hob die Augenbrauen.  
"Basilisk... ich dachte, die gibt es nicht mehr...", murmelte sie.  
"Ja, sehr selten. Der Basilisk, dem dieser Zahn gehörte, wurde in Hogwarts getötet. Dumbledore überließ mir den Zahn, zu Testzwecken...er ist gut geworden, der Zauberstab." Ollivander griff nach Jayjays altem Zauberstab. „Wir tauschen einfach... ihr Zauberstab ist noch vollkommen in Ordnung...ein tadelloser Zustand...Mahagoni, mit der Feder eines Hippogreifs!", notierte er.  
"Dann wollen Sie kein Geld?", fragte Jayjay überrascht.  
"Nein... es ist ein fairer Tausch.", bemerkte Ollivander und schob sie sanft, aber bestimmt aus seinem Laden. Jayjay schob ihren neuen Zauberstab in ihre Tasche und lief zu Floreans...

Die anderen ließen sich bereits ihre Eisbecher schmecken und deshalb bestellte sich auch Jayjay schnell einen Erdbeerbecher. Es lag eine brütende Hitze über der Stadt, sie überdeckte auch die Winkelgasse, der Schweiß strömte nur so über ihre Gesichter.  
"Diese Hitze bringt mich noch um!", schnaufte Jayjay und steckte ihr Haar neu auf.  
"Seit wann bist du tätowiert?", fragte Hermione kieksend. Jayjay stöhnte auf, jetzt war es raus.  
"Seit einer Woche, oder so.", murmelte sie.  
"Sag mal, du bist nicht zufällig Sadomasochistisch veranlagt?", entfuhr es Ron.  
"Ron, wir sind entsetzt...woher kennst du solche Worte?", fragte Fred Weasley grinsend.  
"Na ist doch wahr...erst lässt sie sich Ringe durch die Haut stechen und nun auch noch tätowieren..." Ron schüttelte sich.  
"Das sieht aus, wie ein Meermenschenzeichen.", stellte Charlie Weasley fest. Er war neugierig hinter sie getreten. „Ich wollte auch mal ein Tattoo, aber Mom würde mich umbringen.", erklärte er leise.  
"Meine Eltern hatten nichts dagegen...", flüsterte Jayjay. Sie zuckte zusammen und sah auf ihre Hand. „Dad wartet im Tropfendem Kessel!", flüsterte sie ihrer Mom zu. Serenity nickte.  
"Sag ihm, ich komme gleich." Jayjay schickte die Nachricht nach Meermenschenart.

"Seid ihr dann soweit, Mädchen? Wir sollten bald fahren!", bemerkte Hermiones Dad. Die Mädchen nickten.  
"Wir haben alles!"  
"Wir können zusammen zum Tropfenden Kessel gehen. Wir müssen auch los, Jungs!" Arthur Weasley sah seine Kinder und Harry fragend an. Sie bezahlten und gingen gemeinsam zurück zur der Kneipe, dem Durchgang zur Muggelwelt.

°°

"Hey Dad!"  
"Hey Kleines, jetzt kann ich mich doch noch verabschieden!" Rafael umarmte Jayjay schmunzelnd.  
"Mach es gut, Dad. Wir telefonieren." Sie seufzte und umarmte dann auch ihre Mom, sie wollten gleich los. Sie mussten mehrmals in den Kaminen umsteigen, es gab keine Direktverbindung nach Bulgarien.

"Kopf hoch Jay, du siehst sie bestimmt in den nächsten Ferien." Hermione umarmte sie fest. Jayjay schniefte.  
"Danke Mione!"  
"Okay ihr zwei, lasst euch Zeit beim Verabschieden, wir warten im Wagen. Gib mir deine Tasche Jayjay, wir nehmen die Koffer gleich mit.", erklärte Hermiones Dad.  
"Sollen wir auch gleich eure Umhänge mitnehmen?", fragte ihre Mom. Die Mädchen zogen gleich die Zauberumhänge aus.  
"Tolle Klamotten!", entfuhr es Hermione.  
"Hat Mom gekauft, mir gefällt es.", murmelte Jayjay. Die anderen nickten.  
"Aha...das hat Ron gemeint, mit Haut durchstechen!", meinte George, er hat ihren Nabelpiercing entdeckt.  
"Autsch!", kam es von Fred. Jayjay lachte.  
"Das hat Ron damals auch gesagt."  
"Schade, dass ihr nicht mitkönnt, Mione!", flüsterte Harry. Er sah Hermione eigenartig an, was Jayjay ein Schmunzeln entlockte.  
"Geht nicht...Mom und Dad freuen sich auf Jayjay. Außerdem..." Hermione verstummte.  
"Ja, ich weiß schon!"

°°

Es war zwei Tage später, am Mittwochmorgen am Grimauldplatz. Der Phönixorden tagte gerade.  
"Wir brauchen mehr Verbündete!", rief Moody gerade aus.  
"Ach nein...und wo sollen wir die hernehmen?", fragte Remus gereizt. Albus trat zwischen die beiden.  
"Moody, wie du schon weißt, versuchen wir schon alles. Wir waren bei den Riesen, den Elfen. Die Meermenschen und Vampire enthalten sich dem Kampf. Es ginge sie nichts an.", erklärte er geknickt. "Ich weiß nicht, wie wir sie zur Vernunft bringen sollen!"

"Ähmm...!" Charlie Weasley meldete sich zu Wort. „Ich weiß ja nicht, ob es etwas bedeuten könnte...aber, was ist mit diesem Mädchen?", fragte er.  
"Welches Mädchen?", fragte Albus irritiert.  
"Sie ist jetzt bei Hermione zu Hause..."  
"Jayjay?", entfuhr es Ron.  
"Ja genau, sie trägt ein Tattoo...das Zeichen einer Meermenschenfamilie. Und ich habe sie beobachtet, sie hat sich merkwürdig verhalten."  
"Du meinst...sie hat Meermenschenblut in sich?", fragte Albus nachdenklich.  
"Das kann doch eigentlich nicht sein, oder? Sie ist in Slytherin...", murmelte Harry.  
"Das wäre etwas anderes, Harry!", meinte Kingsley.  
"Wieso?"  
"Meermenschen sind magisch...sie gehören zu den vier großen Blutlinien. Ein Mischling daraus, wäre stärker als ein normaler Zauberer!", erklärte er.  
"Wer sind die vier Blutlinien?", fragte Ron neugierig, während Albus nachdenklich umher wanderte.  
"Zauberer und Hexen, Meermenschen, Elfen und die Vampire!", zählte George auf.  
"Du hast wohl im Unterricht mal wieder geschlafen? Das ist Geschichte drittes Jahr.", erklärte Fred grinsend.

"Ich werde sie einfach fragen!", murmelte Albus. Alle sahen ihn an.  
"Ich werde Miss Bederforth fragen, ob sie mit Meermenschen verwandt ist.", erklärte er.  
"Und wenn?", fragte Remus vorsichtig.  
"Dann bitte ich sie um Hilfe. Ich werde ihr die Mitgliedschaft im Orden anbieten, ich glaube, sie ist stark genug dafür."  
"Wann willst du los?" Molly sah zur Uhr.  
"Am besten sofort! Wenn sie einverstanden ist, bringe ich sie und Miss Granger heute Abend mit!"  
"Gut, ich bereite alles vor.", murmelte sie und sah Albus nach, wie er die Küche verließ.

°°

Jayjay und Hermione spülten summend das Mittagsgeschirr, als ihre Mom hereinkam, sie grinste.  
"Wie in alten Zeiten.", rief sie und lachte. "Ihr müsst mir aber nicht helfen. Habt ihr noch Schulaufgaben?" Jayjay schüttelte den Kopf.  
"Alles fertig, Mom. Zaubertränke war die letzte Hausaufgabe.", erklärte Hermione.  
"Dann geht nach draußen, genießt die Ferien, legt euch in die Sonne.", rief Mrs. Granger. Hermione sah Jayjay fragend an.  
"Wollen wir zum See gehen?"  
"Ohhh ja...ich könnte wirklich eine Abkühlung gebrauchen.", rief sie und warf das Spültuch über die Trockenstange.  
"Na dann los, Mädels. Viel Spaß!"

Die beiden saßen entspannt an dem kleinen See im Wald. Jayjay sah immer wieder sehnsüchtig zum See.  
"Du willst mal wieder tauchen, oder?" Hermione grinste. „Tu dir keinen Zwang an, ich halte es alleine aus."  
"Nur eine halbe Stunde...ich schau mal, ob es hier ein paar Meermenschen gibt!", murmelte Jayjay entschuldigend.  
"Na los, verschwinde endlich." Sie grinste, sprang auf und kopfüber in den See. Hermione sah ihr kopfschüttelnd nach.

°°

"Miss Granger?" Hermione zuckte zusammen, als Albus aus dem Gebüsch trat.  
"Sir?"  
"Ihre Mutter sagte mir, dass ich Sie hier am See finde. Ist Miss Bederforth auch hier?", fragte er.  
"Ähmm..." Hermione sah zur Uhr. „Sie müsste gleich wieder auftauchen.", murmelte sie. Und sie hatte Recht, einen Moment später tauchte Jayjays Kopf aus dem See auf. Sie blieb noch einen Moment dort, dann kam sie zur Decke und griff nach ihrem Handtuch.  
"Professor Dumbledore.", begrüßte sie den Direktor.  
"Miss Bederforth, ich habe Sie gar nicht gesehen." Jayjay grinste und setzte sich zu Hermione. „Ich bin wegen Ihnen hier!", erklärte Albus.

„Sind Sie mit Meermenschen verwandt?" Jayjay schluckte.  
"Sie sind heute aber direkt, Professor.", murmelte sie und nickte dann. „Meine Großmutter ist eine Meerfrau!" Albus setzte sich ebenfalls, er sah sie nachdenklich an.  
"Meinen Sie, wir könnten Ihre Familie fragen, ob sie sich mit uns gegen Voldemort verbünden?", fragte er.  
"Wir könnten es zumindest versuchen. Aber dazu müsste ich an die Küste, ich kann noch nicht auf große Entfernung kommunizieren.", murmelte Jayjay.  
"Ginge es gleich jetzt?" Sie nickte langsam. Albus wandte sich an Hermione.  
"Gehen Sie bitte nach Hause, Hermione. Bereiten Sie alles vor. Wenn es funktioniert, werden Sie beide mit mir nach London kommen!" Hermione lief sofort los, während Albus Jayjay an der Taille fasste und sie gemeinsam zur Küste apparierten.

°°

"Meinst du wirklich, Albus bringt die Mädchen her?", fragte Molly ihren Mann.  
"Wenn Jayjay helfen kann, bestimmt. Wieso?"  
"Dieses Mädchen wird den Jungen den Kopf verdrehen.", murmelte sie. Arthur schmunzelte.  
"Wegen ihrer Kleider? Sie ist doch noch human, hast du die Mädchen in der Innenstadt gesehen, die haben nicht einmal die Hälfte davon an."  
"In der Schule trägt sie mehr!", erklärte Harry, der gerade mit Ron in die Küche kam.  
"Wie meinst du das?", fragte Molly irritiert.  
"Anfangs war es anders...da lag sie im Bikini am See...", murmelte Ron.  
"Ja stimmt! Aber seit einiger Zeit...sitzt sie sogar in langen Klamotten am See. Sie geht auch nicht mehr so oft schwimmen.", überlegte Harry.  
"Ich dachte erst, Snape färbt ab, aber sie hat helle Sachen an.", meinte Ron.  
"Es lag an Malfoy!", kam es von der Tür. Ginny stand im Türrahmen.  
"Malfoy?"  
"Es war an einem Nachmittag, Jayjay war allein am See. Ich weiß nicht, wo ihr gewesen seid. Malfoy hat sie nach dem Schwimmen abgefangen. Er hat mit ihr geredet und...er hat sie berührt..." Sie sah die entsetzten Blicke ihrer Mutter. „Nur die Wange, Hals und Schulter, aber danach hat sie sich angezogen...", endete Ginny.  
"Ohhh..."  
"Malfoy? Der kann etwas erleben..." Harry ballte die Fäuste.  
"Nein Harry, das beschwört nur Probleme herauf. Passt einfach auf Jayjay auf, das genügt schon!", bat Molly sanft.

°°

Jayjay steckte die Füße ins Wasser und schloss die Augen.  
"Grandma?" Albus sah überrascht auf, als er die Schriftzeichen auf ihrem Handgelenk entdeckte.

* * *

So, das war es wieder...wie wäre es mit einem Review? 

°Allen Lesern Glühwein spendiert°

LG Noel


	9. Ausflug zu den Seen

So, das hier wird vorerst das letzte Kapitel in nächster Zeit sein.Aber ich denke, kurz vor Weihnachten ist wieder ein Update drin...Ich geb mir Mühe, bis dahin den Verband an der Hand abzubekommen. °Momentan mit links tippt, und das dauert ewig...°

* * *

8. Ausflug zu den Seen

Jayjay steckte die Füße ins Wasser und schloss die Augen.  
_"Grandma?"_ Albus sah überrascht auf, als er die Schriftzeichen auf ihrem Handgelenk entdeckte.

"_Jayjay, was ist passiert?_"  
"_Ich müsste mit dir reden. Der Direktor meiner Schule hat eine Bitte!_"  
"_Ich komme rauf. Es dauert einen Moment!_" Jayjay sah den Direktor an.  
"Großmutter kommt her, aber es kann etwas dauern.", erklärte sie. Er nickte und setzte sich in den Sand.  
"Haben Sie eigentlich schon die Apparierprüfung abgeschlossen?", fragte Albus leise. Sie schüttelte den Kopf.  
"Es war kein Termin mehr frei, ich kann erst in den Weihnachtsferien zur letzten Prüfung."  
"Ohhh...das ist ein kleines Problem!", murmelte er nachdenklich. Jayjay sah ihn fragend an.  
"Ich werde es Ihnen erklären, falls Ihre Großmutter bereit ist, zu helfen.", erklärte er.

°°

Etwa drei Stunden später, es dämmerte schon ein wenig, verabschiedete Fanira sich wieder.  
"_Ich werde sehen, wie die anderen Familien denken. Wir senden Ihnen dann eine Nachricht nach Hogwarts..._"  
"_Muschelpost?_", fragte Jayjay. Ihre Großmutter nickte lächelnd.  
"_Meine Familie ist in jedem Fall auf Ihrer Seite, Professor. Mach es gut Jayjay, pass auf dich auf._" Schon tauchte Fanira unter und verschwand.  
"Was ist Muschelpost?", fragte Albus irritiert.  
"Sie werden sehen!", erklärte Jayjay schmunzelnd.

Albus apparierte mit ihr nach London, in den Tropfenden Kessel. Er versuchte ihr zu vermitteln, wie sie ihm helfen konnte.  
"Also, der Sie-wissen-schon arbeitet gegen Voldemort. Und Sie brauchen jede Menge Verbündete, deshalb waren wir bei Grandma...", fasste Jayjay zusammen. Albus nickte zur Bestätigung.  
"Es gibt in Großbritannien viele Meermenschen, in Seen, oder Flüssen..."  
"Und ich soll Ihnen helfen, alle auf die gute Seite zu ziehen?"  
"Ja, Sie sollen mit Ihnen reden. Wir haben aber nur noch drei Tage Ferien...", bemerkte Albus.  
"Das Apparieren? Deshalb ist es ein Problem...", entfuhr es Jayjay.  
"Sie müssen ja irgendwie zu den Seen kommen." Er sah sie ernst an. „Sind Sie bereit, uns zu helfen? Wollen Sie ein Mitglied des Ordens werden?", fragte er dann leise.  
"Wenn nicht, was tun Sie dann?", fragte Jayjay vorsichtig.  
"Dann müsste ich Ihre Erinnerungen an dieses Gespräch löschen.", murmelte Albus und bestätigte damit ihre Vermutung. Sie grinste.  
"Ich bin dabei.", erklärte sie mit fester Stimme.  
"Gut..." Der Direktor erhob sich. „...dann holen wir Ihre Sachen und Hermione. Sie werden im Hauptquartier wohnen.", erklärte er ihr auf dem Weg nach draußen.

°°

"Mione!" Die Tür des Hauses, das gerade erst vor Jayjays Augen erschienen war, flog auf und Harry stürmte auf sie zu.  
"Hallo, Harry!" Jayjay schmunzelte, Hermione schien gar nicht zu bemerken, dass Harry etwas für sie zu empfinden schien.  
"Hi Jayjay, du bist also auch dabei?", begrüßte er nun auch sie. Sie grinste breit und hievte ihren Koffer ins Haus.  
"Hallo und willkommen, Jayjay!", rief Ron und stürmte die Treppe herunter. Er griff nach ihrem Koffer und brachte ihn zur Treppe.  
"Ich bringe ihn rauf!", erklärte er.  
"Übrigens, Mom lässt ausrichten, dass ihr euch ein Zimmer teilen müsst!" Hermione und Jayjay grinsten sich an.  
"Cool!", kam es wie aus einem Munde. Sie folgten den Jungen, die sich nun mit den Koffern abplagten.

°°

Albus betrat stattdessen die Küche, noch immer befanden sich einige Ordensmitglieder im Haus.  
"Guten Abend, zusammen!"  
"Albus, du warst lange unterwegs! Wie war es?", fragte Arthur neugierig.  
"Wir brauchten eine Weile an der Küste, aber Fanira, Miss Bederforths Großmutter, wollte vieles wissen. Sie ist dabei, sie fragt die anderen Familien entlang der Küste. Ich habe Miss Bederforth gleich mitgebracht, sie ist mit Hermione oben.", erklärte Albus.  
"Also ist sie wirklich ein Meermenschmischling?", fragte Charlie leise.  
"Ja, sie ist scheinbar ganz gut darin...sie kann sich schon auf Distanz verständigen."  
"Aber nur auf kleine Distanzen, Sir!", murmelte Jayjay, sie hatte gerade mit den anderen die Küche betreten.

Molly sah sie kurz an und dann vielsagend zu ihrem Mann. Jayjay trug heute ein dünnes T-Shirt und Jeans, kaum Haut war zu sehen.  
"Setzen Sie sich, Miss Bederforth.", bat Albus.  
"Jayjay, Sir! Nennen Sie mich Jayjay, das ist einfacher.", murmelte sie.  
"Also, wie geht es jetzt weiter?" Der Direktor schmunzelte.  
"Ich habe Kingsley, den werden Sie noch kennen lernen, gebeten, sämtliche Adressen von Meermenschen in Großbritannien herauszusuchen. Sie werden viel zu tun haben, die nächsten Tage. Wir werden jemanden bestimmen, der Sie zu den Adressen bringt. Und Sie werden versuchen, die Meermenschen von einem Bündnis zu überzeugen.", erklärte er ruhig. Er sah die Männer am Tisch an. Molly, Hermione und Jayjay, waren die einzigen Frauen im Moment in der Küche. „Miss...Jayjay hat keinen Termin mehr für die Apparierprüfung bekommen. Deshalb braucht sie dringend einen Begleiter...Gibt es Freiwillige?", fragte Albus.  
"Ich würde ja gern, aber ich habe ein Date mit Fleur!", murmelte Bill.  
"Ich habe Vormittags Zeit!", kam es von Charlie. Die Männer beratschlagten leise, wohingegen Jayjay grinste.

"Ich glaube, ich geh jetzt schlafen!", erklärte sie gähnend. „Wann soll es morgen los gehen?"  
"Wenn Sie wach werden, ist es noch früh genug.", erklärte Molly.  
"Gute Nacht!"

°°

Jayjay war auf der Stelle eingeschlafen, kaum dass ihr Kopf das Kissen berührte, doch schon nach wenigen Stunden fuhr sie aus dem Schlaf. Sie fragte sich, was sie geweckt haben könnte, doch es war nichts ungewöhnliches zu hören. Hermione schlief friedlich im Bett auf der anderen Seite des Zimmers. Langsam wälzte Jayjay sich aus dem Bett, leise, um Hermione nicht zu wecken. Sie zog sich an und verließ das Zimmer, sie hatte einen Reinigungszauber angewandt, aber ihre Zähne putzte sie schon immer lieber auf muggelweise.  
Als sie das erledigt hatte, schlich Jayjay leise die Treppe hinunter.  
"Bibliothek...wo war die gleich wieder?", fragte sie sich flüsternd.  
"Die erste Tür links!", kam unerwartet eine Antwort aus der Dunkelheit. Jayjay blieb wie angewurzelt stehen, ihr Atem ging schneller. Ein „Lumos" erhellte die Halle. Sie wandte den Kopf langsam in die Richtung, aus der die Stimme kam. Sie atmete erleichtert auf, diesen Mann kannte sie, er war ihr begegnet, als sie am Abend die Küche verlassen hatte.  
"Sie haben mich beinahe zu Tode erschreckt.", flüsterte Jayjay.  
"Verzeihung! Aber eigentlich ist es doch an der Zeit, dass sie schlafen sollten."  
"Ich bin wach geworden und konnte einfach nicht mehr einschlafen, Sir. Deshalb wollte ich etwas lesen.", erklärte sie und trat auf ihn zu.

"Ich bin Jayjay!", stellte sie sich vor.  
"Remus...Remus Lupin!" Er schüttelte ihre Hand. "Ich wollte Sie nicht erschrecken, ich konnte auch nicht schlafen. Liegt wohl am Neumond.", erklärte Remus schulterzuckend. Jayjay sah zur großen Standuhr.  
"Erst sechs Uhr!", bemerkte sie flüsternd.  
"Hast du Hunger?" Sie nickte.  
"Algengrütze hält nicht lange an." Remus lachte leise.  
"Ich glaube, so etwas haben wir hier nicht."  
"Macht nichts, ich habe nichts gegen ein Marmeladenbrot einzuwenden." Jayjay folgte Remus langsam in die Küche, kaum zwei Augenblicke später stand ein prächtiges Frühstück auf dem Tisch.  
"Greif zu!" Das ließ sie sich nicht zweimal sagen.  
"Haben Sie eine Ahnung, wer mich heute begleiten soll?", fragte Jayjay kauend.  
"Lass uns Du sagen, das ist einfacher.", bat Remus. „Es hatte sich gestern Abend noch nichts entschieden!", erklärte er.  
"Schade, dann könnte ich nämlich fragen, wann derjenige normalerweise aufsteht.", murmelte sie.  
"Du kannst es wohl kaum erwarten?"  
"Nein, es macht mich eher nervös, ich hätte es lieber hinter mir. Ich weiß noch nicht einmal, ob ich wirklich helfen kann." Remus sah sie verblüfft an.  
"Natürlich hilfst du, das wichtigste ist, dass du es versuchst." Jayjay lächelte leicht.  
"Danke!", flüsterte sie.

Remus' Blick ruhte nachdenklich auf ihr, er sah zur Uhr, nun hatten sie beinahe eine Stunde verplaudert.  
"Wie wäre es, wenn ich dich heute begleite. Ich weiß, wo die Adressen liegen, die Kingsley besorgt hat und ich habe Zeit bis zum Abendessen. Und, wir könnten gleich aufbrechen.", erklärte er.  
"Das wäre echt toll! Dieses Abwarten macht mich sonst fertig." Remus schmunzelte.  
"Musst du dich noch umziehen?", fragte er und begann den Tisch abzuräumen. Jayjay machte sich daran, ihm zu helfen.  
"Nein, ich habe mein Schwimmzeug schon drunter." Remus packte noch etwas zu Essen ein und suchte die Adressen hervor, dann verließen sie leise das Haus. Er legte einen Arm um Jayjay und sie apparierten zur ersten Adresse auf der Liste.

°°

Molly betrat gähnend die Küche und blieb überrascht stehen.  
"Albus, du bist aber früh dran!"  
"Es ist bereits nach acht, also bin ich nicht früh!", murmelte er schmunzelnd. Molly lachte leise, sie trat zu ihren Schränken.  
"Ohhh...da war jemand noch früher dran...hier hat schon jemand gefrühstückt.", bemerkte sie, als sie das schmutzige Geschirr im Spülbecken entdeckte.  
"Bestimmt Remus, er schläft bei Neumond schlecht." Molly nickte.  
"Aber es muss ihm jemand Gesellschaft geleistet haben.", murmelte sie und bereitete das Frühstück vor. Sie erwartete ihre Mannschaft so gegen halb neun.

"Morgen, Mom! Albus!" Bill und Charlie waren die Ersten, doch sie blieben nicht lange allein. Nach Ginny kamen auch Harry, Ron und Hermione herein. Hermione sah sich verwundert um.  
"Ist Jayjay gar nicht hier?", fragte sie.  
"Wieso, schläft sie nicht mehr?", fragte Ginny neugierig. Hermione schüttelte den Kopf.  
"Nein, ihr Bett war schon gemacht.", erklärte sie. Bill sprang auf, er kramte in einer Schublade.  
"Sie muss schon unterwegs sein, die Adressen sind weg.", erklärte er.  
"Aber mit wem?", fragte Harry.  
"Remus.", entfuhr es Albus. Bill breitete eine Landkarte auf dem Boden aus, Charlie beugte sich zu ihm, sie betrachteten die Karte genau.  
"Die beiden waren fleißig!", murmelte er.  
"Siehst du hier..." Charlie wies auf eine Ecke, im Norden Schottlands. Dort waren viele Seen, die grüne Kreuze zierten. Plötzlich tauchte über einem der Seen ein schimmernder Kreis auf.  
"Sind sie jetzt dort?", fragte Ron, er hatte es zuerst bemerkt. Bill nickte.  
"Ja, es sieht so aus, als wenn Jayjay gut überreden kann, die grünen Kreuze bedeuten Verbündete.", erklärte er.

°°

Remus ließ sich ins Gras fallen, während Jayjay ihr Kleid über den Kopf zog und zum See lief.  
"Viel Glück!" Es war, wie ein kleines Ritual. Er hatte es jedes Mal gerufen, bei jedem der Seen, die sie bisher abgehakt hatten. Nun hieß es für Remus abwarten, während Jayjay in die Tiefen der Gewässer vorstieß. Meist war sie nicht länger als ein paar Minuten weg, doch diesmal dauert es länger. Erst nach einer Viertelstunde tauchte sie wieder auf.  
"Ich musste frühstücken, Algengrütze.", erklärte sie und rubbelte sich trocken.  
"Es spricht sich bereits rum. Die Familie wusste, warum ich da bin. Vielleicht vereinfacht das die Sache. Auf jeden Fall sind die hier dabei!" Remus grinste und strich die Adresse auf seiner Liste durch.  
"Siehst du, du kannst helfen. Sollen wir weiter?" Jayjay hatte sich fertig angezogen und nickte nun.

°°

"Guck! Es ist ein Kreuz geworden!", rief Ginny und zeigte auf die Karte, die inzwischen auf dem Tisch lag. Es war beinahe Mittag geworden.  
"Hoffentlich essen die beiden wenigstens etwas!", murmelte Hermione.  
"Remus hat etwas eingepackt. Es fehlt Hühnchen und Brot.", beruhigte Molly sie.  
"Ohhh...bei Merlin! Ich habe Severus vergessen zu warnen.", rief Albus plötzlich. „Sie sind gerade bei ihm aufgetaucht." Er eilte zum Kamin und steckte den Kopf hinein. „Severus Snape, Fernwallhouse."

* * *

Das wars wieder mal...

Review? °Auf den Go-Button deutet°

LG Noel


	10. Eindringlinge

Ich bin wieder da...Voll und ganz...

Ich muss hier mal schnell was loswerden: **Dax** ich war total überrascht. ;-D.

* * *

9. Eindringlinge

_"Severus Snape, Fernwallhouse." _

Severus goss sich gerade eine Tasse Tee ein,dabei sah er zur Uhr.  
"Schon wieder Mittag!", murmelte er. Das Essen würde wohl ausfallen, er trat mit dem Tee in der Hand ans Fenster.  
"Das darf doch wohl nicht wahr sein. Der kann etwas erleben!" Wütend stellte er die Tasse ab, so dass sogar etwas Tee überschwappte. Severus griff nach seinem Zauberstab, er war schon fast bei der Haustür, als der Kamin in der Eingangshalle aufflackerte.  
"Severus, warte...ich bin wohl zu spät, mit meiner Vorwarnung?", murmelte Albus, als er den Zauberstab entdeckte.  
"Du weißt, dass er hier ist? Warum?"  
"Remus ist nicht allein..."  
"Ich habe nur ihn gesehen.", unterbrach Severus den Direktor.  
"Dann ist sie schon im See. Wir haben ein neues Mitglied, sie hilft uns bei der Verbündung mit den Meermenschen. Du kennst sie übrigens.", erklärte Albus.  
"Wer?", fragte Severus misstrauisch.  
"Du bist in Hogwarts für sie verantwortlich, seit kurzem erst..."  
"Miss Bederforth, aber wieso?"  
"Sie trägt das Blut der Meermenschen in sich.", bemerkte Albus. Nun verstand Severus etwas.  
"Deshalb hat sie es damals solange unter Wasser ausgehalten...Und, was soll ich nun tun? Ignorieren, dass sie auf meinem Besitz sind?" Albus überlegte.  
"Könntest du Remus sagen, dass sie Mittag machen sollen? Molly macht sich Sorgen um die beiden." Severus seufzte.  
"Soll ich sie vielleicht noch zum Essen einladen?" Albus kicherte.  
"Nein, sie haben etwas dabei, glaube ich...aber vielleicht wäre ein Tee nicht schlecht. Ich muss jetzt wieder. Sei nett, Severus." Ein Knistern und Albus' Kopf verschwand.

°°

Ein Räuspern ließ Remus herumfahren, er schluckte hart.  
"Severus? Sind wir...bin ich etwa auf deinem Grund und Boden? Das tut mir leid." Für Severus hörte sich die Entschuldigung ehrlich an.  
"Albus hat mich gerade vorgewarnt, auch wenn ich es nicht mag, dass ihr hier seid. Er lässt euch ausrichten, dass ihr Mittag machen sollt.", meinte er und stapfte davon. Remus atmete auf und sah wieder auf den See. Jayjay war erst ein paar Minuten da unten.

Prustend tauchte sie wenig später aus dem See auf.  
"Kannst du abhaken, Remus. Sie sind dabei!", rief sie und griff nach ihrem Badetuch.  
"Wir sollen Mittag machen, lässt Professor Dumbledore ausrichten.", antwortete Remus. Jayjay rubbelte gerade ihr Haar trocken.  
"Wie..." Sie bekam große Augen. „Professor Snape?", fragte sie irritiert.  
"Miss Bederforth!"  
"Wir sind bei ihm zu Hause gelandet.", flüsterte Remus ihr zu.  
"Tut mir leid, wenn wir Sie stören. Wir sind bestimmt gleich weg.", erklärte Jayjay und zog ihr Kleid über ihren Bikini. Severus schüttelte den Kopf.  
"Sie sollen erst etwas essen. Befehl von Molly Weasley." Jayjay grinste.  
"Sie ist nett! Aber ich glaube, ich kann nichts essen, es würde alles nach Algengrütze schmecken.", murmelte sie und ließ sich ins Gras fallen. „Ich hoffe ich werde den Geschmack bald wieder los, das letzte Mal hat es ganze zwei Tage gedauert." Remus schüttelte sich und packte die Mahlzeit aus.  
"Willst du es nicht wenigstens versuchen?", fragte er lockend. Ein leises Plopp erklang und ein Hauself erschien an Severus' Seite.  
"Master Snape, der Tee.", piepste er.  
"Danke Cleva, du kannst gehen!", murmelte Severus, nachdem er das Teetablett übernommen hatte.  
"Wenigstens einen Tee, Miss Bederforth?" Jayjay nahm die Tasse in Gedanken versunken an, sie trank einen Schluck und seufzte.  
"Mmmh, der ist gut...Was ist das für eine Sorte?", fragte sie.  
"Kein Algengeschmack?", fragte Remus grinsend. Jayjay fuhr mit der Zunge über ihre Zähne und schüttelte dann verblüfft den Kopf.  
"Nein, nur noch der Tee!", murmelte sie. Severus zog einen Mundwinkel nach oben.  
"Man nennt diese Sorte Roiboos!", erklärte er.  
"Mmmh,...habe ich schon mal gehört...soll sehr gesund sein!" Severus nickte leicht und Remus schob ihr etwas Hühnchen zu.  
"Vielleicht doch Hunger?" Jayjay griff lachend zu.  
"Dank des Tees von Professor Snape, sogar Appetit!", erklärte sie und griff herzhaft zu.

"Und, genießen Sie Ihre Ferien, Miss Bederforth?", fragte Severus, nur der Konversation wegen. Jayjay lächelte.  
"Ja, sehr sogar!"  
"Was hast du denn alles angestellt?", fragte Remus kauend.  
"Ich war bei meiner Grandma, dann eine Woche unter Wasser, bei meiner Großmutter. Eine Woche auf dem Wasser, mit meinen Eltern. Ein paar Tage bei Hermione, es war wie in alten Zeiten, als wir Kinder waren. Na, und die nächsten Tage werde ich wohl viel unter Wasser verbringen.", bemerkte sie. „Und Sie, Professor? Genießen Sie die Zeit, ohne die nervigen Schüler?", fragte sie dann. Ein kurzes Lächeln huschte über sein Gesicht.  
"Was denken Sie denn?"  
"Ohhh... ich denke, Sie genießen Ihre Ruhe sehr." Remus lachte leise und packte dann seine Sachen zusammen. Auch Jayjay räumte ihre Sachen auf.  
"Dann werden wir dir deine Ruhe zurückgeben, Severus!", murmelte Remus.  
"Vielen Dank für den Tee, Sir!"  
"Gern geschehen, Miss Bederforth. Remus. Ich wünsche noch viel Erfolg!", verabschiedete Severus sie. Er trat zur Seite, als Remus seinen Arm um Jayjay legte und sie gemeinsam apparierten. Er war sich sicher, ein fröhliches Blinzeln von Jayjay gesehen zu haben, als sie verschwanden. Kopfschüttelnd ging er zurück zu seinem Haus.

Es dämmerte bereits, als Remus vorschlug Feierabend zu machen. Jayjay stieg gerade aus dem See, sie gähnte herzhaft.  
"Vielleicht sollten wir schlußmachen. Die Sonne geht unter und du bist doch erschöpft."  
"Wie viel haben wir geschafft?", fragte sie zuerst.  
"Die Hälfte, ungefähr!", murmelte Remus.  
"Okay, machen wir Schluss für heute." Er grinste. "Du bist doch auch müde! Ich weiß, dass es sehr anstrengend sein kann, immer rumzusitzen und zu warten.", erklärte Jayjay schmunzelnd.  
"Du hast Recht!", gähnte er. Sie apparierten zum Grimmauldplatz.

Jayjay ließ sich in der Küche auf einen Stuhl fallen und legte den Kopf auf die Tischplatte.  
"So erledigt?", fragte eine männliche Stimme und ihr Kopf ruckte hoch. „Hallo, ich bin Kingsley!", stellte er sich vor.  
"Dann haben Sie die ganzen Adressen besorgt?", stöhnte sie auf.  
"Tut mir leid, Miss!" Sie schüttelte den Kopf.  
"Schon okay, ich bin Jayjay!" Wenig später wurde es laut in der Küche, das Abendessen stand an.  
"Hallo Jay, müde?" Hermione setzte sich zu ihr.  
"Hey Remus, wir dachten schon, du hättest uns vergessen.", rief Harry und setzte sich ebenfalls. Remus sah ihn verwirrt an. „Training?"  
"Ohhh...ja, das Training! Hatte ich wirklich vergessen.", seufzte Remus. „Aber es findet statt, nach dem Essen."  
"Training?", fragte Jayjay neugierig.  
"Gegen dunkle Künste.", murmelte Hermione.  
"Cool, kann ich zusehen?" Jayjay sah Remus fragend an.  
"Wenn du nicht zu müde bist.", murmelte er. Molly stellte eine dampfende Tasse vor Jayjay auf den Tisch.  
"Lässt dir dein Hauslehrer zukommen!", erklärte sie. Jayjay hielt ihre Nase über die Tasse.  
"Hmm, da muss ich mich noch bedanken!", meinte sie und nahm einen Schluck. „Roiboostee, der hilft echt gut gegen den Algengeschmack und ist ganz lecker!", erklärte sie bei den verblüfften Blicken der anderen.  
"Apropos Algen,...du hast noch welche in den Haaren!", flüsterte Ron. Sie seufzte.  
"Kein Wunder...ich muss noch duschen!"  
"Und das, obwohl du den ganzen Tag im Wasser warst.", bemerkte Hermione grinsend.

°°

Jayjay sah beim Training der Gryffindors zu, die drei machten sich ganz gut. Besonders Harry und Hermione, bei Ron haperte es noch ein wenig mit manchen Zaubern. Sie lernte an diesem Abend allein schon beim Zusehen, drei neue Angriffs- und Abwehrzauber. Aber irgendwann übermannte sie doch die Müdigkeit und Jayjay fielen die Augen zu. Hermione bemerkte es zuerst und wies die anderen daraufhin.  
"Kein Wunder, das Mädchen war alle Viertelstunde in einem anderen See. Wir haben heute über fünfzig Adressen abgearbeitet!", erklärte Remus und deckte sie vorsichtig zu. „Ich bringe sie nach dem Training in euer Zimmer!" Hermione nickte und sie machten bei den Abwehrzaubern weiter.

°°

Sie rieb sich die Augen, die Sonne strahlte ihr mitten ins Gesicht. Ein Blick zur Uhr sagte ihr, dass sie aufstehen sollte. Sie erledigte ihre Morgentoilette und ging zum Frühstück.  
"Guten Morgen!", murmelte sie und setzte sich.  
"Wir haben dich extra schlafen lassen und dann stehst du doch schon auf."  
"Dann hättet ihr die Sonne ausschalten müssen!", erklärte Jayjay kauend. „Außerdem habe ich viel zu erledigen heute. Remus, bist du wieder mein Begleiter?" Der schüttelte den Kopf.  
"Nein, ich habe heute leider andere Termine. Tut mir leid!", meinte er leise.  
"Schon okay. Wer geht dann mit mir?", fragte sie Albus leise. Der schmunzelte nur. „Was ich noch sagen wollte Sir, Sie sollten die nächsten Tage am See entlang schauen, wegen der Muschelpost von der Küste."  
"Ohhh... melden sie sich über die Seen? Gut, ich werde Dobby darum bitten!", meinte Albus, als sich die Küchentür öffnete.  
"Guten Morgen!" Ron wurde ziemlich blass, auch Harry verstummte und Jayjay drehte sich um.  
"Professor Snape? Guten Morgen! Und, ähmm...danke für den Tee!"  
"Gern geschehen, Miss Bederforth. Wenn es hilft!" Mit diesen Worten ignorierte Severus die Blicke der anderen und ließ sich neben Albus nieder, sie unterhielten sich leise.  
"Ich weiß, dass ich dich in deiner wohlverdienten Ruhe störe Severus, aber es ließ sich einfach niemand freischaufeln." Jayjay horchte auf.

* * *

So, das war es ersteinmal wieder, etwas kurz geraten...aber ich denke ich schaffe es noch, euch ein Weihnachtsgeschenk zu machen...ich werde es jedenfalls versuchen.

LG Noel


	11. Bereit?

Frohe Weihnachten euch allen!

Dieses Kapitel ist mein Geschenk an euch...

Dax:-D (Mein treuer Reviewer)

* * *

10. Bereit?

_"Ich weiß, dass ich dich in deiner wohlverdienten Ruhe störe Severus, aber es ließ sich einfach niemand freischaufeln." Jayjay horchte auf. Sollte das heißen? _

"Albus, ich habe mich nicht beschwert. Ich kriegen es schon noch hin, Miss Bederforth zu transportieren. Ich fragte nur, weshalb jemand dabei sein muss." Albus sah schmunzelnd zu ihr herüber.  
"Na, Miss...ähmm...Jayjay, wollen Sie Ihrem Professor den Grund verraten?"  
"Ach machen Sie das nur, Professor.", murmelte Jayjay und wandte sich wieder ihrem Müsli zu.  
"Sie hat die Prüfung erst im Dezember, es war kein Termin mehr zu kriegen!", hörte sie Albus erklären.  
"Ohhh...das ist doch kein Drama. Ich hatte heute eh nichts besseres vor.", erklärte Severus. Jayjay fühlte sich äußerst beobachtet und sie sah auf. Sie begegnete den mitleidigen Blicken der Gryffindors, sie zuckte mit den Schultern und grinste.

Severus verließ mit Jayjay gegen halb neun das Haus, sie machten sich sofort auf den Weg zur ersten Adresse.  
"Und ich muss jetzt einfach nur warten?", fragte er nach.  
"Ja Sir, es wird nicht lange dauern.", rief sie und tauchte unter. Severus zog ein Buch aus der Tasche seines Umhangs und begann zu lesen, nur gut, dass er daran gedacht hatte.

Gegen zwölf legten sie ihre Mittagspause ein. Severus hatte sogar eine Thermoskanne mit Tee dabei. Jayjay grinste, als er ihr den Becher reichte.  
"Danke! Ich hoffe, Ihnen ist nicht zu langweilig dabei, auf mich zu warten.", murmelte sie.  
"Nein, es ist ja nie lange und ich habe ein Buch dabei.", erklärte er.  
"Sie denken wohl wirklich an alles."  
"Ich versuche es zumindest, das erspart mir Wege.", meinte Severus schulterzuckend.

Als Jayjay in den nächsten See laufen wollte, tauchte plötzlich ein Kopf daraus auf.  
"_Hallo, Sie wollen bestimmt zu uns!_", quietschte der Meermann.  
"_Ja, woher wissen Sie?_"  
"_Ohhh...es hat sich herumgesprochen. Ich dachte, ich spare Ihnen den Weg und sagen Ihnen gleich, dass wir uns Ihnen anschließen._" Jayjay lächelt.  
"_Das ist schön!_"  
"_Ich habe auch meinem Sohn Bescheid gesagt...ohhh, da kommt er schon._" Der Meermann wies auf den Weg hinter ihr.  
"_Hallo, Dad! ----_- Hallo, ich bin Michael!"  
"Hi, ich bin Jayjay.", stellte sie sich vor und zog ihre Kleider wieder an.  
"_Ich geh dann mal wieder, unterhaltet euch in Ruhe!_", verabschiedete sich der Meermann und verschwand in den tiefen des Sees.  
Jayjay setzte sich zu Michael ins Gras.

"Du suchst also Leute, die mit euch gegen Du-weißt-schon-wen kämpfen!" Sie nickte und erläuterte ihm, worum es ging. Dass man jeden Mann, jede Kampfkraft brauchte.  
"Also, auf mich kannst du ruhig zählen. Ich höre mich aber noch um. Ich kenne noch andere Mischlingskinder, wie uns, vielleicht kann ich sie überzeugen. Ich gebe dir dann einfach Bescheid. Du gehst in Hogwarts zur Schule, oder? Bist du in Slytherin, oder warum muss Snape dich beaufsichtigen?"  
"Du kennst ihn? Er ist mein Hauslehrer.", erklärte Jayjay und warf einen Blick zu Severus Snape.  
"Ja, ich war auch in Hogwarts, in Ravenclaw. Ist schon komisch, du als Mischling in Slytherin, außerdem bist du eigentlich zu nett für dieses Haus.", murmelte Michael. „Wie heißt du mit Familiennamen? Wegen der Post."  
"Schick den Vogel einfach an Jayjay Bederforth, Slytherin, Hogwarts. Dann müsste er bei mir ankommen.", meinte Jayjay lächelnd. Wenig später verabschiedeten sie sich voneinander und Michael ging.

Jayjay trat leise zu den Bäumen, unter denen Severus es sich gemütlich gemacht hatte. Er war eingeschlafen, das Buch rutschte ihm bald aus der Hand. Jayjay nahm es auf, sie legte einen Grashalm hinein und klappte es zu. Sie setzte sich einen Moment zu ihm und strich die aktuelle Adresse durch. Sie sah Severus an, wenn er so entspannt da lag, dann sah er sogar nett aus. Jayjay schüttelte den Kopf. ‚Er ist der fieseste Lehrer von Hogwarts!', dachte sie. Ihre Bewegung weckte ihn auf.  
"Miss Bederforth, schon fertig?", fragte er schläfrig.  
"Ja Sir. Michael will versuchen, ein paar Mischlinge auf unsere Seite zu ziehen.", erklärte sie.  
"Na, dann hat sich die Adresse hier wohl gelohnt. Sollen wir wieder?" Jayjay nickte und reichte ihm sein Buch zurück, dann brachen sie auf.

°°

"Wie viele Adressen haben wir denn noch?", fragte Jayjay, als es schon dämmerte. Severus fuhr mit dem Finger über das Pergament.  
"Fünf. Die letzte ist in London.", murmelte er. Sie atmete durch.  
"Das schaffen wir, oder Sir?" Er nickte.  
"Dann haben Sie morgen noch frei.", meinte er und sie apparierten zur nächsten Adresse. Fünfzehn Minuten später kam Jayjay gut gelaunt aus dem See. Sie nahm die Adressen zur Hand und strich gleich drei davon durch. Severus sah sie fragend an.  
"Das ist eine Familie, sie waren alle hier!", erklärte sie schnell.

°°

Jayjay stieg aus dem letzten See, sie grinste fröhlich.  
"Geschafft?"  
"Ja, die Meermenschen Londons sind nun unsere Verbündeten.", beantwortete sie Severus' Frage. Sie waren bereit, zum Grimauldplatz zurückzukehren, als er zusammen zuckte. Er griff sich an seinen linken Arm und stöhnte auf.  
"Er ruft Sie!", stellte Jayjay leise fest. Severus sah sie entgeistert an. „Ich weiß, dass Sie das Zeichen tragen."  
"Woher?"  
"Ich habe es gesehen, im Unterricht. Sie waren mit dem Ärmel hängen geblieben.", erklärte sie. „Gehen Sie schon, er sollte nicht warten. Wir sind in London, ich nehme die U-Bahn!"  
"Sie wissen, zu welcher Station Sie müssen?" Jayjay nickte.  
"Harry hat es mir gesagt. Na los, gehen Sie. Ich komme alleine klar."  
"Sagen Sie bitte Professor Dumbledore, dass ich gerufen wurde. Die Straße runter ist die Hydeparkstation.", erklärte Severus und verschwand mit einem °Plopp°.

Jayjay brauchte eine halbe Stunde, bis zur U-Bahnstation, die Harry ihr genannt hatte, doch wie ging es weiter. Sie stand auf der Straße und sah sich um. An der Ecke lief ein Polizist auf und ab, scheinbar wartete er auf jemanden.  
"Entschuldigen Sie bitte, Sir!", sprach Jayjay ihn an.  
"Wie kann ich helfen, Miss?"  
"Ich wollte eine Freundin besuchen, aber ich finde den Weg nicht. Könnten Sie mir sagen, wie ich zum Grimmauldplatz komme?" Der Polizist lächelte freundlich.  
"Das ist einfach. Sie gehen die zweite Straße nach rechts und dann nach links und schon sind Sie da!", erklärte er.  
"Ohhh... doch so einfach? Vielen Dank, Sir!"  
"Gern geschehen, Miss."

Ein paar Minuten später klopfte Jayjay an die Haustür von Nummer zwölf.  
"Jayjay, komm herein." Molly sah an ihr vorbei. „Ist Severus nicht bei dir?", fragte sie. Jayjay schüttelte den Kopf.  
"Ist der Direktor noch hier?", fragte sie stattdessen.  
"Er ist in der Küche, beim Abendessen." Sie eilte in die Küche hinunter. Molly sah ihr kopfschüttelnd nach. Jayjay setzte sich auf den leeren Platz neben Albus und beugte sich zu ihm.  
"Ich soll Ihnen etwas von Professor Snape ausrichten, Sir. Er ist gerufen worden!" Albus sah sie entsetzt an.  
"Hat er Ihnen das gesagt?" Jayjay schüttelte den Kopf.  
"Ich habe es bemerkt."  
"Machen Sie sich keine Sorgen.", flüsterte Albus.

Jayjay aß schnell eine Semmel, dann ging sie zum Trainingsraum, wo die anderen mit Remus arbeiteten. Sie war noch nicht lange dort, als der Direktor Remus zu einem Gespräch bat.  
"Macht erst mal allein weiter!", murmelte dieser und ging.  
Harry setzte sich auf den Boden, er sah den Freunden beim Zaubern. Ron fluchte, als Hermione ihn wiederholt traf und er keinen Treffer landete.  
"Ron du machst da was falsch.", murmelte Jayjay.  
"Hä? Was denn?" Sie nahm ihren Zauberstab und vollzog das Wedeln.  
"Bei Hermione sieht es irgendwie runder aus. Du machst die Bewegung so eckig.", erklärte sie.

°°

Severus kam angeschlagen von dem Treffen zurück. Leise betrat er das Hauptquartier des Phönixordens undsah in die Küche.  
"Severus, hast du Hunger?", fragte Molly ihn gleich.  
"Ich muss erst zu Albus, aber danke.", murmelte er.  
"Der wollte mit Remus sprechen!", erklärte Arthur. Severus stieg die Treppen zum Trainingsraum hinauf, leise öffnete er die Tür und runzelte die Stirn, bevor er die Tür wieder ins Schloss zog. Remus war nicht hier. Severus überlegte kurz und klopfte zwei Türen weiter an.  
"Ja, bitte!" Albus Stimme kam von drinnen.  
"Ahhh...Severus, du bist schon zurück?" Er nickte und setzte sich nieder.  
"Dann gehe ich mal wieder zu den Kindern...", murmelte Remus und wollte gehen.  
"Hat Miss Bederforth schon den Parcours absolviert?", fragte Severus und hielt ihn so auf.  
"Jayjay? Nein, wieso fragst du?"  
"Ich dachte, man übersteht erst den Parcours und nimmt dann am Training teil..."  
"Aber, sie sieht doch nur zu."  
"Also, so sah das aber nicht aus..." Remus furchte die Stirn, er verließ das Zimmer und lief eilig hinüber. Als er den Trainingsraum betrat, saß Jayjay wieder auf dem Boden und sah Hermione zu, wie sie Harry verhexte. Ron saß neben ihr, er bewegte immer wieder seinen Zauberstab, aber ohne den zugehörigen Spruch.  
"Meinst du, es ist jetzt rund genug?", fragte er dann. Sie sah ihm kurz zu und nickte.  
"Ja, jetzt hast du es raus, Ron." Remus schüttelte den Kopf, er würde mit Albus sprechen, wenn sie einen Zauber schon nach dem Zuschauen beherrschte, dann war sie auch bereit für den Parcours.

Jayjay erhob sich bald gähnend.  
"Ich geh dann mal schlafen. Viel Spaß noch.", rief sie leise und ging hinaus. Sie lag kaum im Bett, da war sie auch schon im Land der Träume.

°°

Remus kam am Abend nicht mehr dazu, mit Albus zu sprechen, da Severus ihn mit Beschlag belegte. Aber es war das erste, was er am Samstagmorgen tat. Es war schon alles geregelt, als Jayjay ziemlich zerknautscht die Küche betrat.  
"Guten Morgen!", nuschelte sie, noch nicht ganz wach.  
"Guten Morgen, Jayjay. Was hast du heute vor, an deinem freien Tag?", fragte Remus sie gleich.  
"Sagt bloß, ihr seid gestern mit den Adressen fertig geworden?", fragte Hermione verblüfft. Jayjay nickte.  
"War ganz leicht, es hatte sich herum gesprochen, dass ich Verbündete suche.", erklärte sie.  
"Ähmm...eigentlich habe ich nicht besonderes vor, nur ein bisschen faulenzen."  
"Daraus wird wohl nichts werden!", meinte Kingsley, der soeben die Küche betrat.  
"Ja genau, sonst wären wir nicht hier." Das war Tonks, Jayjay hätte sie beinahe nicht erkannt, mit dem langen blonden Haar.  
"Darf ich fragen, wieso?" Sie sah unsicher in die Runde.  
"Remus meint, Sie sind bereit für den Parcours!" Severus betrat ebenfalls die Küche. Jayjay klappte den Mund auf und wieder zu.  
"Was ist der Parcours?", fragte sie, als sie sich einigermaßen gesammelt hatte. Harry seufzte.  
"Eine Art Prüfung."  
"Ziemlich anstrengend.", meinte Ron.  
"Mach dir keinen Kopf, ich glaube, du schaffst das schon!", flüsterte Hermione. Nun erhoben sich die meisten Anwesenden, nur die Freunde und Molly blieben zurück.  
"Wir bereiten alles vor.", erklärte Charlie und tätschelte Jayjay beruhigend die Schulter.

* * *

So, das wars mal wieder...vielleicht bekommt ihr noch ein Kapitelchen vor dem Jahreswechsel. mal sehen ob ich die Zeit zwischen meinen zwei Jobs finden kann.

Wenn ich mir etwas von euch wünschen dürfte, würdet ihr mir den Wunsch erfüllen? Keine Sorge, ich wünsche mir nur ein Review von jedem von euch. Es reicht auch ein Smilie. °Bittend schaut° Na los, ihr habt die Macht mich aus meinen Weihnachtsdepressionen zu reißen...

LG Noel


	12. Der Parcours

Hey, ich wünsche euch allen ein tollen neues Jahr und hoffe, dass ihr alles schafft, was ihr euch für 2006 vorgenommen habt...

Dax: ;-D Danke...(Es hierher schreiben muss, weil keine Replyfunktion möglich)

Okay...und nun viel Spaß...

* * *

11. Der Parcours

_"Wir bereiten alles vor.", erklärte Charlie und tätschelte Jayjay beruhigend die Schulter._

"Was muss ich denn tun?", fragte Jayjay nervös, ein wenig Panik schwang in ihrer Stimme mit.  
"Du musst durch einen Raum kommen, von einer Tür zur anderen. Sie werden versuchen, dich aufzuhalten!", erzählte Hermione.  
"Sie verwenden nur den Stupor, du darfst alle Zauber benutzen, außer den Verbotenen. Es gibt Strecken, wo du klettern musst und welche, wo du durchkrabbeln kannst. Am besten wäre es, wenn sie dich gar nicht bemerken. Es ist dunkel, also wirst du genau schauen müssen, wo du entlang gehst.", bemerkte Molly und sah zur Uhr.  
"Ich denke, wir können schon mal raufgehen!" Jayjay hatte zittrige Knie und ein unangenehmes Grummeln macht sich in ihrem Magen breit. Sie blieben abwartend in der Eingangshalle stehen, die Sekunden zogen sich zäh dahin, bis Albus aus einer Tür trat.

"Oh, ihr seid ja schon hier.", murmelte er. Der Direktor sah Jayjay wohlwollend an. „Sie kriegen das hin. Zauberstab bereit?" Sie hob ihn an und er nickte. „Am anderen Ende ist ein leuchtender Knopf, den müssen Sie drücken, um herauszukommen, okay?" Sie nickte. „Dann los!" Albus schob sie durch die Tür.

Es war dunkel um sie herum. Jayjay brauchte einen Moment um ihre Augen daran zu gewöhnen, dann machte sie das Leuchten in einiger Entfernung aus. Es war ganz schön weit weg und auf dem Weg dorthin, sah sie einige große Schatten.

Felsen? Leise schleichend, beinahe lautlos, machte sie sich auf den Weg. Sie hatte den ersten Schatten erreicht, es war ein Felsen. Jayjay kletterte darüber hinweg und duckte sich gerade noch rechtzeitig, als ein erster Fluch über sie hinwegzischte. Sie atmete ruhig aus, nun war es kleine Nervosität mehr, jetzt füllte sie nur noch der pure Adrenalinkick aus. Sie holte tief Luft und kletterte weiter, wieder duckte sie sich, als sie eine Bewegung vor sich wahr nahm. Dort versteckte sich jemand. Ein Grinsen stahl sich auf ihr Gesicht, da war eine Lücke zwischen den Felsen, wo hindurch sie sich quetschte und schon war sie an ihm vorbei. Aber nun durfte sie die Rückendeckung nicht mehr außer acht lassen. Plötzlich schoss ein Stupor auf sie zu,  
"Protego!" der Schutzschild hielt und sie schickte einen „Periculus!" in die Richtung. Ein Aufkeuchen, gefolgt von einem Kichern, bestätigte, dass sie getroffen hatte. Jayjay kletterte weiter, sie landete bei einer freien Fläche, eine Art Gang. ‚Eine Falle!', dachte sie, aber sie musste da hindurch. Den Blicken schweifen lassend, schlich sie an dem Felsrand entlang. Es war nur eine schattenhafte Bewegung und doch ließ Jayjay sich auf den Boden fallen. Zwei dumpfe Aufschläge folgten. Hatten sich die Angreifer selbst ausgeknockt?

Jayjay kam nicht dazu, sich auszuruhen, schon kam ein Fluch von vorn, sie rollte sich zur Seite. Sie konnte ihren Angreifer nicht ausmachen, aber sie robbte sich langsam vorwärts. Anscheinend sah ihr Gegenüber sie auch nicht, er schoss blind Flüche ab, doch Jayjay wich ihnen immer wieder aus. Und dann sah sie ihn, ein Blick zurück zeigte ihr, dass jemand ihre Spur aufgenommen hatte. Jetzt würde sie ihre Position verraten, aber sie musste ihren Verfolger ausschalten. Sie wechselte lautlos in die Hocke und holte tief Luft.  
"Petrificus totalus!" Jayjay flüsterte nur, aber ihr Verfolger fiel dumpf zu Boden, doch schon im nächsten Moment kam ein Stupor aus ihrer Zielrichtung. Sie machte einen Hechtsprung und rollte sich ab. Es war nicht mehr weit, sie durfte nur nicht auffallen. Sie löste die Verschlüsse ihres Umhangs, er würde rascheln und sie musste leise sein, vor allem weil sie nicht sehen konnte, wo ihr Gegner war. Langsam schlich sie ihrem Ziel entgegen. Jayjay hatte die Wand erreicht, sie wollte gerade den Knopf drücken, als sie den Ruf vernahm. Sie ließ sich fallen und der Fluch traf nur die Wand, ganz knapp über ihrem Kopf. Ihr blieb keine Zeit, der Angreifer würde es wieder versuchen. Jayjay hob nur den Arm und schlug auf den Knopf, da sah sie schon den Fluch kommen, das rote Leuchten kam rasend schnell auf sie zu...

Die Wand in ihrem Rücken verschwand und Jayjay fiel aus dem Raum, wieder verfehlte sie der Stupor um Haaresbreite. Er traf beinahe Molly, die auf sie gewartet hatte. Sie grinste.  
"Du hast es geschafft!", rief sie und zog Jayjay auf die Füße.  
"Wir sollten schnell nachsehen, wie es den Angreifern geht.", murmelte sie grinsend.  
"Okay!" Albus trat in das Zimmer. „Lumos!" Licht breitete sich im ganzen Raum aus. Geblendet schloss Jayjay die Augen, dann hörte sie ein Kichern.  
"Au weia, der Fluch wirkt immer noch!", flüsterte sie und lief darauf zu. Es war Tonks, die sich am Boden kullerte. „Finite Incantatem! ---- Tut mir leid, Tonks!" Jayjay half ihr auf die Füße.  
"Schon gut, aber normalerweise, hört der Zauber irgendwann auf!", murmelte Tonks.  
"Ähmm... ich habe den Zauberstab wohl noch nicht ganz unter Kontrolle."  
"Wieso?"  
"Ich habe ihn erst seit ein paar Tagen. Der Alte war zu schwach geworden.", erklärte Jayjay und ging zur nächsten Gestalt, die am Boden lag. „Remus? ----- Finite Incantatem!"  
"Der Petrificus totalus, also damit hatte ich nicht gerechnet.", murmelte Remus grinsend. Hinter ihm kam Kingsley über die Felsen geklettert.  
"Ich hätte nicht gedacht, dass du Remus erwischst.", bemerkte er. „Wo sind eigentlich Bill und Charlie...?"  
"Hier!"  
"Hier!", riefen Ron und Harry gleichzeitig. „Sieht aus wie ein Stupor."  
"Sie haben sich gegenseitig ausgeknockt.", rief Jayjay. „Wer war eigentlich mein letzter Gegner, er war mächtig hartnäckig.", meinte sie.  
"Severus wollte den Platz so gern.", erklärte Tonks.  
"Na, wenn ich mir vorstelle, ihn hätte der Kitzelfluch erwischt.", kicherte Hermione leise.

"Diese Vorstellung sollten Sie sich verkneifen, Miss Granger." Sie zog instinktiv den Kopf ein, als Severus sie ansprach. Aber auch Jayjay grinste.  
"Wie bist du eigentlich an mir vorbei gekommen?", fragte Remus und rieb sich den Hinterkopf. „Ich war ganz irritiert, als du plötzlich Tonks erledigt hast."  
"Am besten, wir schauen es uns an!" Jayjay sah überrascht auf. Albus grinste. „Was Muggel können, können wir schon lange!" Sie stapften alle zusammen in den Salon, wo Albus einen Spiegel aus der Tasche zog und vergrößerte.

Er bewegte seinen Zauberstab und Bilder zogen in rasender Geschwindigkeit vorüber, dann stoppte es. Und Jayjay war zu sehen, wie Albus die Tür hinter ihr schloss. Hermione grinste, als sie sah, wie ihre Freundin sich durch die Dunkelheit tastete. Remus keuchte auf.  
"Du bist unter mir hindurch gekrochen?"  
"Ja, wenn du dich nicht bewegt hättest, wäre ich dir direkt in die Arme geklettert.", murmelte Jayjay. Sie sah Tonks entschuldigend an, als sie gekitzelt zu Boden fiel. Und dann war es an Bill und Charlie rot zu werden. Man konnte genau beobachten, wie Jayjay sich fallen ließ und die beiden geschockt zu Boden gingen. Dann stöhnte Hermione auf.  
"Das war knapp!", murmelte sie, als Jayjay dem ersten Fluch von Severus ausgewichen war.  
"Hartnäckig, war treffend beschrieben!", meinte Ron.  
"Da hatte ich dich gesehen!", rief Remus und man sah, dass er Jayjay folgte. Doch man sah auch, wie sie ihn ausschaltete und er zu Boden ging.

"Sie waren wirklich sehr hartnäckig, Sir!", meinte Jayjay grinsend, als sie sich selbst im Spiegel sah, wie sie versuchte seinen Flüchen auszuweichen.  
"Du hast es wirklich auf sie abgesehen gehabt. Deshalb wolltest du unbedingt die letzte Position. Du dachtest damals schon, dass Tonks es Harry und den anderen zu leicht gemacht hat.", flüsterte Remus. Severus zog einen Mundwinkel hoch und ließ so ein gemeines Grinsen sehen.  
"Der Parcours ist dafür da, die Stärke zu testen und das habe ich getan.", erklärte er.  
"Ich fand es okay. Ich glaube kaum, dass die Todesser mich schonen würden.", murmelte Jayjay schmunzelnd. Severus hob die Augenbrauen und nickte über diese Einsicht.  
"Sehr gut, Miss Bederforth. Sie haben den Sinn der Sache verstanden.", bemerkte er. „Ich werde jetzt aufbrechen, ich habe noch viel zu tun. Morgen fängt das neue Schuljahr an." Er nickte den Anwesenden zu und verließ den Salon, wie immer mit wehendem Umhang.

* * *

Hmmm...zu Ende...aber irgendwie gefällt mir das Chap nicht mehr so ganz...ich weiß nicht wieso...ich glaube, es geht einfach ein bißchen zu schnell, oder? Vielleicht ändere ich es ja nochmal...

Okay...aber fürs Erste muss es so reichen.

LG Noel Für jeden Reviewer ein Glühwein spendiert Bei uns ist es so kalt...


	13. Verspätungen

Und, weiter gehts...

Viel Spaß...

* * *

12. Verspätungen

Nun waren sie schon wieder über einen Monat in Hogwarts, es wurde langsam kühler und sie waren nur noch selten draußen. Oft verbrachten sie die Zeit in der großen Halle, oder in Jayjays Zimmer, dort wagte es niemand, sie zu stören. Immer wenn Draco sich ihnen näherte, bedachte Harry ihn mit einem bösen Blick, was der mit einem gemeinen Lächeln quittierte. Jayjay beobachtete das mit einem Stirnrunzeln, doch Hermione schaffte es immer wieder, sie abzulenken.

Die beiden Mädchen machten immer öfter das Schloss unsicher, sie schlichen durch die Gänge, kletterten heimlich auf die Schlosstürme. Einmal erwischte sie Minerva, als sie sich in der Nähe des verbotenen Waldes herumtrieben, sie verdonnerte die beiden zur Strafarbeit bei Filch. Sie durften Pokale polieren und sie hatten Spaß dabei.

°°

Draco sah ihnen verwundert zu, er hatte ihr Lachen bis auf den Gang hinaus gehört.  
"Was macht ihr hier?", fragte er nach einer Weile.  
"Strafarbeiten!", lachten die Mädchen.  
"Das sieht aber nicht so aus!"  
"Man kann auch an Dingen Spaß finden, die nicht so toll sind!", murmelte Jayjay und warf Hermione einen Polierlappen nach. Die duckte sich lachend weg und der Lappen erwischte Draco mitten im Gesicht. Jayjay sah ihn grinsend an. „Sorry, aber du standest in der Schusslinie." Draco verzog das Gesicht, dann kniff er die Augen zu. Er wog den Lappen in der Hand, bevor er ausholte und den Lappen zurück pfefferte. Jayjay fing ihn lachend auf.  
"Das bedeutet Rache, das weißt du hoffentlich, Malfoy!", murmelte sie mit funkelnden Augen. Er hob die Schultern.  
"Nur zu!" Jayjay blinzelte Hermione zu und sie stürzten sich lachend auf den Jungen. Draco schnappte nach Luft, total mit Politur besudelt sah er die Mädchen an.  
"Zwei gegen einen ist unfair!", schnappte er lachend.  
"Na und, du bist ein Kerl!", forderte Hermione ihn heraus. Jayjay kicherte.  
"Na wartet.", rief Draco, als die Tür aufging und Minerva eintrat.  
"Was bei Merlin treiben Sie hier! Sie sollten die Pokale polieren und nicht..." Jayjay konnte nicht mehr, bei Dracos entsetztem Blick prustete sie los und Hermione stimmte ein. „Miss Bederforth...Miss Granger…", rief Minerva laut.  
"Die Pokale sind poliert, Professor. Wir haben unsere Arbeit nur etwas...ausgeweitet!", murmelte Jayjay.  
"Das sehe ich." Minerva sah den grinsenden Draco an, er triefte vor Politur. Sie konnte sich ein leises Grinsen nicht verkneifen. „Entfernen Sie diese Schweinerei und Sie, Mr. Malfoy sollten ein Bad nehmen." Mit diesen Worten verließ sie das Pokalzimmer.

°°

"Also das mit den Mädchen wird ja immer schlimmer.", murmelte Minerva, als sie das Lehrerzimmer betrat.  
"Mit welchen Mädchen?", fragte Flitwick.  
"Miss Granger und Miss Bederforth."  
"Was haben sie denn heute wieder angestellt?", fragte Tonks.  
"Sie hatten Strafarbeiten zu erledigen. Pokale polieren und dabei haben sie es geschafft, Mr. Malfoy mit Politur zu durchtränken.", erzählte Minerva kichernd. „Es sah fast so aus, als hätte es ihm sogar gefallen."  
"Lass den beiden doch ihren Spaß, Minerva.", bat Albus. „Oder leiden die Noten der beiden darunter?"  
"Nein, mir kommt es sogar vor, als würden sie noch besser!"  
"Kann ich nur bestätigen.", kam es von Severus.  
"Ja, mir scheint, seit sie ihr Leben genießen und ihren Spaß haben, fällt ihnen das Lernen noch leichter.", meinte auch Tonks leise.  
"Na dann, solange sie niemandem schaden, lassen wir ihnen den Spaß.", bestimmte Albus.  
"Schade, ich hätte gern Malfoy Junior gesehen, wie er vor Politur nur so triefte...", flüsterte Tonks. Minerva lachte.  
"Es war ein herrliches Bild."

°°

Jayjay stand am nächsten Morgen allein in einem Gang herum, sie hatte sich mit Hermione verabredet, doch die verspätete sich wohl.  
"Miss Bederforth!" Sie fuhr herum.  
"Ja, Professor Snape?"  
"Was stellen Sie nun schon wieder an?" Sie sah Severus empört an.  
"Ich? Ich stelle nie etwas an, Sir!", erklärte sie dann. Er hob die Augenbrauen.  
"Entschuldige Jay...Professor Snape?" Hermione kam schlitternd zum Stehen.  
"Miss Granger."  
"Mione, du bist spät dran!", rief Jayjay. „Professor Snape unterstellte mir schon eine Verschwörung, weil ich hier rumhänge." Hermione sah ihn fragend an.  
"Wirklich?"  
"Na, bei Ihnen beiden weiß man nie!", entfuhr es ihm.  
"Och, so schlimm sind wir gar nicht!"  
"Stimmt, Fred und George waren schlimmer.", kicherten die Mädchen. „Können wir gehen?" Severus nickte und die Mädchen liefen lachend davon. Severus sah ihnen kopfschüttelnd nach.

°°

"Die beiden sind richtig krass drauf, oder?" Er zuckte zusammen, als Draco neben ihm auftauchte.  
"Sie haben ihren Spaß, Mr. Malfoy."  
"Das können Sie laut sagen, Sir. Ich hätte nie gedacht, dass die Freundschaft der beiden so lange durchhält!", murmelte Draco nachdenklich.  
"Das ist doch zum Teil ihr Verdienst, nicht wahr? Sie haben doch den Slytherins verboten etwas dagegen zu unternehmen.", meinte Severus.  
"Sie wissen davon?", fragte Draco panisch.  
"Keine Sorge, Mr. Malfoy. Ich werde mit niemandem darüber sprechen."  
"Ich glaube, Dad würde es nicht gefallen.", flüsterte er.  
"Von mir erfährt er es nicht.", erklärte Severus und wandte sich zum Gehen.

°°

"Sag mal Mione, was ist mit dir los? Du bist nicht mehr in der Bibliothek, immer unterwegs." Ron sah die Freundin forschend an.  
"Na und, ich habe endlich Spaß, früher wolltet ihr mich immer dazu überreden.", murmelte Hermione schulterzuckend.  
"Harry, sag auch mal was!"  
"Warum? Mir gefällt es. Mione lebt endlich und sie bekommt trotzdem gute Noten.", meinte Harry grinsend. Ihm gefiel die neue Hermione wirklich, sie war immer gut drauf, hatte immer ein Lächeln auf den Lippen. „Jayjay hat einen guten Einfluss auf Mione..."  
"Na, wenn du meinst. Mir ist das eher unheimlich." Ron ging kopfschüttelnd davon. Harry hingegen sah Hermione an.  
"Bleib nur so...deine Augen strahlen jetzt immer so." Sie errötete und senkte den Kopf. Harry tätschelte ihre Hand und lächelte ihr aufmunternd zu.

°°

Es war im November, der erste Schnee bedeckte das Gelände von Hogwarts, die meisten Schüler verbrachten nun ihre Zeit im Schloss. Jayjay und Hermione hatten sich zum Lernen in der Bibliothek verabredet, gemeinsam brüteten sie über einem Aufsatz für Professor Flitwick. Viele Schüler und Lehrer waren heute hier und doch entdeckte scheinbar niemand außer Jayjay den Zaubertrankprofessor. Severus hielt sich in der verbotenen Abteilung auf. Sie bemerkte ihn auch nur, weil er sein Buch fallen ließ.

Der Schmerz durchzog Severus' Arm, als der dunkle Lord ihn rief, dabei fiel ihm auch das Buch aus der Hand. Eilig stellte er es zurück und verließ die Bibliothek.

Dieses Treffen hatte wohl nicht lange gedauert. Jayjay begegnete den Professor in der Eingangshalle, als sie das Schloss verließ. Hermione hatte sie zu einem Spaziergang eingeladen. Sie war etwas früh dran, doch sie würde einfach am See auf die Freundin warten.

°°

Severus wollte gerade seine Räume betreten, als Draco ihn ansprach.  
"Entschuldigen Sie Professor, ich bin zu spät." Er runzelte die Stirn. „Sie wollten mit mir den Segurata-Trank durchgehen."  
"Ah ja, kommen Sie rein, Mr. Malfoy." Es war das erste Mal, dass Draco um eine Nachhilfestunde gebeten hatte. Aber es war auch das erste Mal, dass ihm ein Trank misslang. Severus beobachtete ihn ruhig, während Draco braute, als Severus plötzlich zusammen zuckte. Er sah sich verwirrt um und dann verstand er, es war die Stimme in seinem Kopf.  
"Nein! Nein...bitte nicht!", hörte er sie flehen.  
"Professor? Alles in Ordnung?", fragte Draco leise, bei dem abwesenden Blick von Severus.  
"Ähmm..." Severus horchte noch einmal in sich hinein, doch die Stimme war verstummt. „... ja, alles in Ordnung, Mr. Malfoy. Machen Sie weiter." Draco nickte und beugte sich wieder über seinen Kessel.  
Es dauerte nicht lange, da zuckten sie beide zusammen, auf dem Gang machte jemand einen Heidenlärm. Severus ging zur Tür und linste hinaus.

°°

Hermione, Ron und Harry waren im Gang. Und Hermione hämmerte heftig an die Porträttür gegenüber von Severus' Räumen.  
"Jay...bist du da? Jay..."  
"Miss Granger, was soll der Lärm? Was haben Sie überhaupt hier unten zu suchen?" Die drei fuhren herum und Harry stöhnte auf. „Also?" Severus trat auf den Gang hinaus und sah die drei herausfordernd an.  
Hermione schluckte.  
"Also...ich war mit Jayjay verabredet, am See. Sie war nicht dort. Sie hat mich noch nie versetzt. Deshalb wollten ich zuerst hier nachsehen."  
"Aha...und die Herren?" Diesmal übernahm Harry die Antwort.  
"Wir sind Hermione am Eingang begegnet. Sie war so aufgeregt, da haben wir sie begleitet." Severus runzelte die Stirn.  
"Wann waren Sie verabredet?", fragte er.  
"Vor einer halben Stunde, um halb fünf!", erklärte Hermione.  
"Ich bin ihr kurz nach vier in der Eingangshalle begegnet.", murmelte Severus, gerade als der Ritter in das Bild von Jayjays Tür zurückkehrte.  
"Was ist denn hier für ein Tumult?", fragte er.  
"Sir Ivan, ist Ihre Bewohnerin zu Hause?", fragte Severus ihn.  
"Nein Professor, sie ist vorhin gegangen und sie meinte, sie wäre mindestens eine Stunde unterwegs, deshalb habe ich meine Schwester im zweiten Stock besucht!", erklärte er.  
"Ganz sicher?", fragte Hermione.  
"Ganz sicher, Miss, ihre Freundin ist nicht da. Sie wollten doch mit ihr spazieren gehen." Der Ritter erkannte Hermione wieder. „Weil Sie es sind, schauen Sie selber nach." Das Porträt schwang auf und sie kletterte hinein.  
"Jay...bist du hier?", hörte man sie rufen, dann kam sie bedrückt wieder heraus.  
"Sie ist nicht hier!", flüsterte sie.  
"Sie machen sich wirklich Sorgen?", fragte Severus verwundert.  
"Sir? Ich bin fertig...was ist los?" Draco sah sie fragend an.  
"Mr. Malfoy, wären Sie so gut und sehen nach, ob Miss Bederforth im Slytherinbereich ist?", bat Severus leise. Draco nickte und lief los.

°°

"Ob Trelawney recht hatte?", fragte Ron plötzlich.  
"Wovon sprichst du, Ron?", fragte Hermione.  
"Es war heute nach dem Wahrsageunterricht, wir haben auf Jayjay gewartet. Trelawney kam noch mal aus ihrem Hinterraum, sie hat sich direkt vor ihr aufgebaut und dann kam die Prophezeiung.", murmelte Harry.  
"Harry...", schnaufte Hermione leicht genervt. „Was hat sie gesagt?" Ron stellte sich vor Harry, er tippte ihm auf die Brust.  
"**Du kannst nicht weglaufen. Es ist dein Schicksal, es wird dich einholen. Diesmal kannst du nicht entkommen!**", amte er Trelawney nach.  
"Sie glauben doch nicht etwa an diesen Unsinn?", fragte Severus belustigt.  
"Sie klang aber wie damals, als sie Voldemorts Rückkehr vorhersagte.", begehrte Harry auf.  
Ron aber war plötzlich auf eine Veränderung an Hermione aufmerksam geworden.  
"Mione, was ist los? Du bist plötzlich so blass!"  
"Ich habe ihr doch versprochen, dass es ihr in Hogwarts nicht passiert!", stammelte sie.  
"Was soll passieren?", fragte Ron  
"Weißt du etwa, was mit ihrem Schicksal gemeint ist?", hakte Harry vorsichtig nach. Hermione nickte langsam und spürte die Blicke der drei auf sich ruhen.

* * *

Das war es wieder...war es okay? Krieg ich ein Review?

Biiiiiitteeeeee!


	14. Entführt?

Hallo, morgen habe ich Geburtstag und wie versprochen ist hier mein neues Kapitel, noch vorher hochgeladen.

Viel Spaß!

* * *

13. Entführt?

_Hermione nickte langsam und spürte die Blicke der drei auf sich ruhen._

"Das Schlimmste, was einem Mädchen passieren kann.", flüsterte sie.  
"Der Tod?", fragte Ron leise.  
"Es gibt etwas schlimmeres, Ron!", murmelte Harry.  
"Wenn einem Mädchen das passiert, wünscht sie sich, zu sterben.", Hermione fuhr sich fahrig durchs Haar. Ron runzelte die Stirn, er verstand noch immer nicht. „Ihre Seele wird dabei beschmutzt, ihr Innerstes zerbrochen!", murmelte sie.  
"Ohhh..." Ron sah sie entsetzt an.  
"Wie ist das gemeint, diesmal kann sie ihrem Schicksal nicht entkommen?", fragte er leise.  
"Durmstrang, es kam ein Professor dazwischen. Der Junge wurde nur verwarnt, aber sie hatte Angst, deshalb ist sie jetzt hier.", erklärte Hermione. Sie sah die Jungen an. „Ich habe ihr versprochen, auf sie acht zu geben!"  
"Noch wissen wir nicht, ob überhaupt etwas passiert ist!", meinteProfessor Snaperuhig. Doch Hermione entdeckte das Entsetzen in seinem Blick.

°°

Draco kam außer Atem zum Stehen, er runzelte die Stirn, als er die bedrückte Stimmung wahrnahm.  
"Sie ist nicht im Slytherinbereich.", murmelte er. Hermione schloss die Augen.  
"Ich muss sie suchen!", rief sie aus.  
"Wir helfen dir dabei." Harry und Ron wollten gleich aufbrechen.  
"Ich komme auch mit! ---- Sie ist wie ich ein Slytherin!", erklärte Draco bei den erstaunten Blicken.  
"Gut, du kommst mit mir. Wir sehen uns am See um!" Hermione packte Draco am Arm und zog ihn mit sich.  
"Dann suchen wir im Schloss!", meinte Ron.  
"Ich frage den Direktor, was man noch tun kann." Severus folgte den Schülern die Treppe hinauf. Draco stolperte hinter Hermione her, aus dem Schloss.

"Na toll, der Schnee wird alle Spuren verdecken.", murmelte er.  
"Noch sind sie da!" Hermione lief zum See. „Siehst du? Hier sind nur drei Spuren. Jayjays zum See und meine hin und zurück!" Draco nickte, er ließ seinen Blick über den Schnee schweifen, er war unberührt, bis sie zum See kamen.  
"Warst du das?", fragte er und wies auf die ausgetretene Fläche. Hermione nickte.  
"Mir war kalt. Aber es gibt keine anderen Spuren, die hierher führen." Das hatte Draco auch schon bemerkt und trotzdem sah er sich genau um.

"Was ist das?", fragte er plötzlich und eilte auf einen Strauch zwischen See und Waldrand zu. Im Geäst des Strauchs hatte sich etwas verfangen. Draco griff hinein.  
"Ist das..." Hermione kam herangelaufen. „...bei Merlin, das ist Jays Zauberstab..."  
"Ich dachte, der wäre dunkler.", murmelte Draco  
"Der alte, ja. Aber den hier, hat sie erst in den Ferien gekauft..." Sie verstummt, Panik machte sich in ihr breit. „Jayjay, bist du hier irgendwo?", brüllte sie dann. Draco zuckte zusammen, er wandte sich dem Strauch zu.  
"Hier hat jemand gestanden! Siehst du, die Zweige hier sind zerbrochen." Er zeigte Hermione, was er meinte. „Wir sollten zu Dumbledore gehen, er muss nach Jayjay suchen lassen!", meinte er leise. Hermione nickte und sie liefen zurück zum Schloss.

°°

Jayjay war zum See gelaufen, sie sah nachdenklich über die spiegelnde Fläche hinweg, zum anderen Ufer. Plötzlich schreckte ein Krachen sie auf, sie fuhr herum und schon hatte sie den Zauberstab in der Hand. Auf den „Expelliarmus" war sie nicht gefasst. Der Zauber riss ihr den Zauberstab aus der Hand. Er flog auf die vermummte Gestalt zu, doch er fing ihn nicht auf, so landete der Zauberstab in einem Strauch neben ihm. Jayjay wandte panisch um und wollte davon laufen, doch ihre Füße wollten sich nicht bewegen. In ihrem Kopf hallte eine Stimme.  
"Bleib, wo du bist!"  
'Warum sollte ich, ich habe Angst!', schoss es Jayjay durch den Sinn, doch sie schaffte es nicht mal den Fuß zu heben.  
Plötzlich legte sich eine Hand auf ihren Mund und sie wurde nach hinten weggezogen.  
'Nein! Nein...bitte nicht!' das war alles, was sie denken konnte. Die vermummte Gestalt zerrte sie mit sich zum verbotenen Wald, als sie ihn erreicht hatten, hielten sie inne. Ein Zauberstabwedeln und ein Murmeln später, waren ihre Spuren im Schnee verschwunden und er zerrte sie weiter. Es musste ein Mann sein, denn sie war nicht gerade leicht und sie wehrte sich.

Er brachte sie zu einer Lichtung, lockerte für einen Moment seinen Griff. Jayjay dankte es ihm mit einem Biss in die Hand.  
"Kleine Wildkatze!", zischte er und schlug ihr ins Gesicht. Sie schmeckte das Blut auf ihren Lippen, das machte sie wütend und sie schlug um sich. Er versuchte sie zu fassen, er schaffte es und warf sie in den Schnee. Ein weiterer Schlag stoppte ihr Wehren, sie sah kleine Sternchen vor ihren Augen und brauchte dann einen Moment um zu erkennen, dass sie dem Mann die Maske vom Gesicht geschlagen hatte. Erst sah sie sein Gesicht nur verschwommen vor sich, doch dann riss sie die Augen auf. Sie wehrte sich mit aller Kraft gegen ihn, doch er war viel stärker als sie.  
"Gib auf, Wildkatze. Du hast doch keine Chance gegen mich!", flüsterte er kalt. Jayjay schlug nach ihm und hinterließ mit ihren Nägeln tief Kratzer auf seinem Arm, was ihn erneut dazu brachte, zuzuschlagen. Jayjay zuckte zusammen und dann wurde es dunkel um sie, sie ließ sich in die Schwärze fallen. Nur weg von hier, nichts sehen und spüren...

°°

Hermione und Draco stürmten ins Schloss und liefen direkt dem Direktor in die Arme.  
"Langsam, Miss Granger!", flüsterte er.  
"Haben Sie etwas gefunden?", fragte Severus leise. Draco hielt ihm den Zauberstab entgegen.  
"Nur ihren Zauberstab.", flüsterte er.  
"Das ist kein gutes Zeichen!", murmelte Albus gerade, als auch Harry und Ron zu ihnen stießen.  
"Nichts!", erklärte Harry, ob Hermiones Blicks.  
"Wir waren sogar auf den Türmen!", meinte Ron noch.  
"Kommt hier herein." Albus schob sie in ein leeres Klassenzimmer. Ihm war aufgefallen, dass sie als Gruppe ziemlich Aufsehen erregten.

"Ihr bleibt erst einmal hier! Wir werden nach Miss Bederforth suchen, nur die Lehrer!", bestimmte der Direktor, als Draco zum Sprechen ansetzte. Er zog trotzig den Kopf ein. "Bitte sucht sie nicht auf eigene Faust, wir wollen nicht noch mehr Vermisste, in Ordnung?" Die vier Schüler nickten zögerlich. „Severus?" Die Professoren verließen das Zimmer.

°°

"Mach dir keine Vorwürfe, Mione!", flüsterte Harry, während sie tatenlos herumsaßen. Draußen war es bereits dunkel geworden.  
"Wenn ich nur bei ihr gewesen wäre!"  
"Dann wärst du jetzt wahrscheinlich tot." Die Gryffindors sahen Draco entsetzt an. „Na, ...wenn sie entführt wurde, dann hättest du im Weg gestanden...wahrscheinlich hätte der Entführer nicht gezögert, dich umzubringen.", erklärte er.  
"Er hat Recht, Mione!" Ron sah sie ernst an. Doch Hermione achtete nicht auf ihn, sie sah nur Draco an.  
"Du machst dir doch auch Sorgen.", warf sie ihm vor.  
"Natürlich, sie ist in Slytherin." Hermione schüttelte den Kopf.  
"Nicht deswegen...du magst sie, gib es ruhig zu."  
"Wie kommst du denn darauf?", fuhr Draco auf. In diesem Moment klopfte es leise und er wurde verschont. Albus, Severus und Minerva traten ein.  
"Haben Sie Jayjay..." Hermione stockte, sie sah schon in den Gesichtern der Professoren, dass es nichts neues gab.  
"Setzten Sie sich, bitte!", bat Albus sanft. „Wir werden weiter nach Miss Bederforth suchen, aber Sie werden jetzt in Ihre Wohnbereiche gehen. Sie können gern in Ihren Gemeinschaftsräumen warten. Wir werden Ihnen Bescheid geben, wenn es etwas Neues von Ihrer Freundin gibt.", erklärte er.  
"Sir...würden Sie mir auch Bescheid sagen?" Draco schluckte, als ihn alle ansahen.  
"Natürlich, Mr. Malfoy."

°°

Plötzlich sprang Hermione auf und sog scharf den Atem ein. Jeder im Raum folgte ihrem Blick, zu Jayjays Zauberstab. Er lag auf dem Tisch, nun hatte er angefangen zu flackern, dann leuchtete er unerwartet auf und verschwand.  
"Was war das?"  
"Wie kann das sein?", riefen alle durcheinander.  
"Ich hatte es ganz vergessen, das heißt, ich hatte gar nicht darauf geachtet...", murmelte Severus. Albus runzelte die Stirn.  
"Worauf?", fragte er dann.  
"In ihrer ersten Stunde, an diesem Probetag..." Severus stockte kurz. „Sie hat starke Kräfte. Miss Bederforth ließ einen Vorratskasten mit Zutaten aus dem Nichts erscheinen!", erklärte er.  
"Stimmt, sie hat nicht einmal den Zauberstab benutzt.", murmelte Draco.  
"Sie meinen, Jayjay hat ihren Zauberstab zu sich gerufen?", fragte Hermione leise. Severus nickte.

"Suchen wir weiter. Anscheinend geht es ihr gut, wenn sie die Kraft für solche Magie hat. Sie begeben sich in ihre Bereiche!" Albus schickte die Schüler fort und die Lehrer machten sich wieder auf die Suche. In der Eingangshalle hielten sich bereits die anderen Lehrer auf, auch Hagrid und Fang waren dort.

* * *

So...das war es für heute.Mit dem nächsten Kapitel wird es wahrscheinlich eine Weile dauern...seit meine Großmutter gestorben ist... (Jetzt weiß ich endlich, warum ich Freitag den 13ten so hasse!)...kriege ich nicht wirklich etwas auf die Reihe. Falls es doch für ein Kapitel reichen sollte, bekommt ihr es natürlich sobald wie möglich.

Bis zum nächsten Mal...

Noel


	15. Schlimmer als der Tod?

Was haben sieben Stunden Zugfahrt gutes? Man kann schreiben wie ein Weltmeister, wenn die Schreibblockade sich erstmal gelöst hat...und hier ist das Ergebnis, welches zu dieser Story gehört.

Viel Spaß, und sagt mir, falls es nicht gelungen ist. Eigentlich hatte ich es nämlich anders vor, aber es ging mir nicht mehr aus dem Kopf.

* * *

14.Schlimmer als der Tod?

Jayjay stöhnte leise auf, langsam öffnete sie die Augen. Sie war allein, doch als sie sich umsah, kehrten ihre Erinnerungen zurück. Sie setzte sich auf und entdeckte das Blut auf ihrem Rock. Jayjay schluchzte trocken auf und raffte ihre Bluse über der Brust zusammen. Die Knöpfe waren abgerissen, sie lagen neben ihr im Schnee. Das Schluchzen wollte einfach nicht aufhören. Jayjay stopfte ihre Bluse in den Rock und sah sich entsetzt um. Ihren Slip, sie konnte ihn nirgends entdecken. Schon gar nicht in der Dunkelheit, ihr Blick ging gen Himmel. Der blaue Himmel vom Nachmittag war fort, er war einer klaren Nacht gewichen, die Sterne strahlte auf sie herab.

Plötzlich kamen Geräusche aus dem Dunkel und Jayjay unterdrückte ihr Schluchzen.  
"Ich muss hier weg! Aber wie? Wo bin ich überhaupt? In welche Richtung muss ich gehen?", fragte sie sich panisch. „Licht! Als erstes brauche ich Licht, mein Zauberstab!", flüsterte sie und streckte ihre Hand aus. Sie schloss die Augen.

°°

"Ronan? Was tust du hier?" Der Zentaur fuhr herum.  
"Bane?"  
"Ein Menschenmädchen? Was will sie hier? Sie gehört bestrafft, einfach unseren Wald betreten.", erklärte Bane, er war ebenfalls ein Zentaur.  
"Nein, sie ist gestrafft genug!", begehrte Ronan leise auf.  
"Willst du dich jetzt auch gegen uns stellen, wie Firenze?"  
"Sieh in den Himmel Bane, deute die Sterne. Ihr Schicksal ist es nicht, heute zu sterben. Nicht heute Nacht, nicht in diesem Wald. Sie wird für eine große Aufgabe gebraucht.", erklärte er. Bane wandte seinen Blick zum Himmel hinauf.

"Was willst du tun, sie in ihr Schloss tragen?", fragte er herausfordernd.  
"Ihr die Richtung weisen!" Ronan begann mit seinen Hufen zu scharen und gegen Bäume auszuschlagen, was das Menschenmädchen, Jayjay, aufschreckte.

°°

Jayjay hielt ihren Zauberstab in der Hand, sie wedelte und flüsterte ein „Lumos". Das kleine Licht erhellte die Lichtung zur Genüge. Sie drehte sich einmal um sich selbst, wieder erklangen die Geräusche. Deshalb entschloss sie sich, die entgegengesetzte Richtung zu wählen. Jayjay stolperte angeschlagen durch das Unterholz, immer wenn sie langsamer wurde, rumorte es hinter ihr. Nicht nur das Krachen und Poltern machte ihr Angst, auch dieses Knurren und Fauchen. Ihr wollte kein Tier einfallen, das solche Geräusche machte. Sie lief , stolperte schon eine Weile durch das Unterholz. Die Zweige kratzten über ihre Haut, als endlich vor ihr Lichter auftauchten und ein dunkler Schatten vor ihr aufragte. Es dauerte einen Moment, bis Jayjay erkannte, dass sie Hogwarts erreicht hatte.  
"Nox!" Der Zauberstab verlosch und Jayjay blieb stehen, sie schluckte hart. "Was nun?", fragte sie sich leise und ließ sich auf einem Stein nieder.

"Zufrieden, Ronan?", fragte Bane flüsternd, als sie den Waldrand erreichten.  
"Ja, hier werden sie das Mädchen finden. Gehen wir zurück!" Die beiden Zentauren kehrten um und ließen das Mädchen allein.

Jayjay sah zum Schloss hinauf.  
"Ich kann da nicht hin. Ich kann nie wieder zurück!", flüsterte sie. Sie würde nie wieder jemandem in die Augen sehen können, es tat ihr leid um ihre Freundin Hermione, aber es ging einfach nicht. Jayjay überlegte, sie würde bis zum Tor laufen, von da aus ins Dorf, sie würde einen Kamin in Hogsmeade benutzen. Bei ihrer Grandma konnte sie bestimmt unterkommen.  
Jayjay zuckte zusammen, als sie etwas am Bein streifte. Ein leises Schnüffeln erklang und dann strich etwas feuchtes über ihr Gesicht. Sie tastete danach.  
"Fang?" Sie kannte den Saurüden so gut, wie oft hatte sie mit ihren Freunden bei Hagrid gesessen und Tee getrunken. Fang war auch immer dort gewesen, es war schließlich Hagrids Tier.

°°

"Machen wir uns auf den Weg!", rief Albus seine Professoren auf.  
"Ich sehe bei der peitschenden Weide nach!", piepste Flitwick. Professor Vektor würde ihn begleiten.  
"Ich gehe mit Fang zum Wald.", brummte Hagrid..  
"Ich sehe bei den Gewächshäusern nach.", murmelte Sprout.  
"Ich begleite Sie!", ließ Minerva verlauten.  
"Dann versuchen wir unser Glück noch einmal am See?", fragte Albus und Severus nickte. Sämtliche Lehrer machten sich auf die Suche nach Jayjay.

"Fang, wo willst du hin? Hast du ihre Fährte? Such..." Hagrid folgte dem Saurüden am Waldrand entlang, als der große Hund plötzlich in den Wald abbog. Er folgte ihm langsam und vorsichtig. Ein leises Aufkeuchen ließ ihn aufhorchen. Hatten sie Jayjay wirklich gefunden? Da war sie, das Mädchen riss die Augen auf und wich ängstlich zurück.  
"Bei Merlin..." Hagrid entdeckte das Blut in ihrem Gesicht und auf ihren Kleidern. „Ich glaube, hier ist eine Frau angebrachter.", murmelte er. „Fang, pass auf unsere Freundin auf, ich bin gleich zurück." Damit ging er davon.

Warum? Jetzt konnte sie hier nicht mehr weg. Jayjay sank zitternd in den Schnee, was würde jetzt werden? Fang schmiegte sich an sie, er hielt sie warm.

Hagrid eilte zu den Gewächshäusern, direkt zu Minerva, schon von weitem rief er:  
"Professor, Sie müssen sofort mitkommen."  
"Was ist denn passiert, Hagrid?" Minerva lief ihm entgegen, auch Sprout kam heran.  
"Ich hab sie gefunden...na ja, eigentlich hat Fang sie gefunden.", erklärte er aufgeregt.  
"Ist sie..." Professor Sprout wagte es nicht auszusprechen. Hagrid schüttelte den Kopf.  
"Sie ist am Leben, aber ich glaube, dass sie das gar nicht überreißt!", flüsterte er. Minerva sah ihn forschend an, doch sie sagte nichts dazu. Sie betraten den Wald und Hagrid führte sie direkt zu Jayjay.

"Bei Merlin ...", entfuhr es den Professorinnen. „...wer tut einem Mädchen so etwas an?" Minerva trat zu ihr, die Reaktion der Schülerin schockierte sie. Jayjay wich angstvoll schauend zurück.  
"Ich tue Ihnen nichts, Miss Bederforth. Kommen Sie, wir gehen zur Medihexe!" Jayjay schüttelte vehement den Kopf. Minerva nickte Professor Sprout unmerklich zu, diese trat leise hinter das Mädchen. Ein leichter Stups mit dem Zauberstab und Jayjay sank in sich zusammen.  
"Was haben Sie getan?", fragte Hagrid entgeistert.  
"Schlafzauber!"

„Kannst du sie tragen, Hagrid. Sie muss schnellstens zu Poppy!", erklärte Minerva und trat zur Seite. Hagrid nickte und hob Jayjay vom Boden auf.

Er trug sie eilenden Schrittes ins Schloss, durch die verwaisten Gänge zum Krankenflügel. Dort legte Hagrid sie auf einem der Betten ab.  
"Sie haben sie gefunden?" Die Medihexe eilte herbei und sah auf Jayjay hinab. „Ohhh...das arme Kind...", flüsterte sie, als sie die Verletzungen und das Blut entdeckte.  
"Ähmm... ich geh dann mal...dem Direktor Bescheid sagen, dass die Suche zu Ende ist.", murmelte Hagrid und verließ schnell die Krankenstation.

°°

Albus sah überrascht auf, als Hagrid zum See kam.  
"Professor, Sir. Sie ist wieder da!", erklärte er und kam zum Stehen.  
"Geht es ihr gut?", fragte Severus gleich. Der Halbriese schüttelte langsam den Kopf.  
"Sie ist auf der Krankenstation. Poppy kümmert sich schon um sie.", flüsterte er.  
"Was ist passiert?" Albus sah ihm ins Gesicht, er sah den Schmerz, das Entsetzen in Hagrids Augen.  
"Das...das sollten Sie Poppy fragen, ich habe nur eine Vermutung. Aber...es wäre besser, wenn Jayjay Sie nicht zu Gesicht bekommt."  
"Mich?", fragte der Direktor perplex.  
"Sie und alle männlichen Wesen...", äußerte Hagrid seine Vermutung leise. Er sah, wie Albus resigniert die Augen schloss und hörte Severus scharf einatmen. Hagrid schniefte und wandte sich zum Gehen. „Wie kann jemand einem so netten Mädchen so etwas antun?", hörten die beiden Professoren ihn noch fragen.

°°

Professor Sprout nahm den Schlafzauber von Jayjay, kaum hatte sie das getan, da schlug sie auch schon die Augen auf und wich zurück zur Wand. Panisch sah Jayjay sich um. Poppy ging langsam auf sie zu.  
"Schhhh...hier bist du in Sicherheit!", flüsterte sie und strich der zitternden Gestalt sanft übers Haar. „Möchtest du duschen?" Jayjay nickte sofort und die Medihexe führte sie behutsam ins Badezimmer. Poppy nahm ihr die zerrissenen, verdreckten Kleider ab.  
"Sollen wir die reinigen lassen?", fragte sie, und kannte eigentlich schon die Antwort. Jayjay schüttelte den Kopf.  
"Verbrennen!", flüsterte sie. Poppy ließ sie allein, sie brachte die Kleider weg.

"Poppy?"  
"Sieht so aus, als wäre sie aufs Übelste misshandelt worden. ich schließe auch eine Vergewaltigung nicht aus.", flüsterte sie. „Sie hat überall blaue Flecken, auch an den Beinen. Das Blut kommt hauptsächlich von Schürfwunden, glaube ich." Die Medihexe legte die Kleider in einen Mülleimer.  
"Wer tut so was?", fragte Professor Sprout leise.  
"Ich hoffe nur, es war keiner unserer Schüler.", flüsterte Minerva zurück. Poppy sah wenig später zur Uhr.  
"Sie ist jetzt schon lange da drin, oder?", fragte Professor Sprout deshalb.  
"Ja, ich werde mal nach ihr sehen.", murmelte die Medihexe und erhob sich.

* * *

...Sagt mir eure Meinung, bitte!

Noel


	16. Was ist nur los?

Hallöchen!

Weiter gehts...

Viel Spaß...

* * *

15. Was ist nur los?

Das heiße Wasser prasselte auf Jayjays Haut nieder, sie seifte sich gründlich ein und schrubbte sich ab. Das Wasser der Dusche vermischte sich mit ihren Tränen. Sie schluchzte laut auf und sank auf die Knie. Heftig weinend krümmte sie sich am Boden der Dusche.

°°

Poppy schloss verzweifelt die Augen, als sie das Mädchen in der Dusche am Boden liegen sah.  
"Komm Kleines, du hast lange genug geduscht." Sie griff nach einem Badetuch, schlang es Jayjay um den Körper und zog sie aus der Dusche in ihre Arme. Poppy hielt sie fest, wiegte sie wie ein Kind und strich ihr übers Haar.  
"Schhhh...es kommt wieder in Ordnung!" Jayjay schluchzte laut auf.  
Es klopfte wenig später an der Badezimmertür.

"Poppy, alles in..." Minerva verstummte bei dem Szenario. Sie trat zu den beiden und ging in die Hocke. „Sie sind nicht allein, Miss Bederforth. Sie können mit uns sprechen, jederzeit und sie haben doch Freunde, die Sie gern haben.", flüsterte Minerva sanft und sah Jayjay in die verweinten Augen. „Jetzt ziehen Sie erst mal ein Nachthemd an, dann wird Madam Pomfrey Sie untersuchen und dann können Sie erst einmal schlafen, in Ordnung?" Jayjay nickte langsam und löste sich aus Poppys Armen. Sie wusch sich die Tränen ab, und erschrak beim Blick in den Spiegel. Ein Veilchen zierte ihr Gesicht und die aufgeplatzte Unterlippe sah wirklich nicht hübsch aus.

°°

Die Medihexe zog den Vorhang um das Bett und Jayjay legte sich darauf.  
"Es dauert nicht lange.", murmelte Poppy und Jayjay nickte. Sie schloss die Augen und ließ die Medihexe einfach ihre Arbeit tun. Poppy zog nach der Untersuchung, die Bettdecke über ihren zitternden, geschundenen Körper. „Fertig, jetzt kannst du schlafen, Kindchen. Trink das hier, es ist gegen die Träume.", erklärte sie und reichte Jayjay ein Glas, mit einer goldenen Flüssigkeit. Sie trank schnell aus und kuschelte sich dann unter die Decke, sie zog die Beine an und machte sich ganz klein. Eine einzelne Träne fand noch den Weg aus ihrem Auge und schon war sie eingeschlafen.

Poppy trat durch den Vorhang, noch immer warteten die Professorinnen auf sie.  
"Poppy?"  
"Hmm?" Sie wusste genau, was Minerva wissen wollte, doch sie zögerte einen Moment. "Es wird schwer für sie, ich weiß nicht, ob sie jemals wieder wie früher wird.", murmelte sie. Das war genug für Minerva, mehr brauchte die Medihexe nicht zu sagen.  
"Wer bei Merlins Barte tut nur so etwas? Wer vergewaltigt ein junges Mädchen, hier in Hogwarts?", fragte Professor Sprout erschüttert, als sie die Krankenstation verließen.

"Also ist es wirklich wahr?", fragte Albus bedrückt. Er hatte neben der Tür an der Wand gelehnt. Severus war bei ihm.  
"Ja Albus, es ist ihr wirklich passiert. Sie schläft jetzt. Poppy hat ihr einen Trank verabreicht.", erzählte Minerva. „Was soll ich jetzt ihren Freunden sagen?"  
"Wenn sie nicht längst schlafen, sag ihnen, dass Jayjay wieder da ist. Ich denke es ist okay, wenn Miss Granger die ganze Wahrheit kennt...aber die Jungen?"  
"Ja, ich denke es ist besser, wenn sie es dann von Hermione oder Jayjay selbst erfahren.", meint Minerva und war somit Albus' Meinung.  
"Also kann ich Draco sagen, dass sie zurück ist und es ihr den Umständen entsprechen gut geht?", murmelte Severus fragend.  
"Ja, tu das. Sie sollen sich nicht länger sorgen." Albus wandte sich zum Gehen. „Ach, und kommt Morgen früh zu mir, wir müssen sehen, wie es weitergehen soll.", meinte er noch und ging davon.  
"Er gibt sich die Schuld an der Sache!", bemerkte Severus.  
"Er kann doch gar nichts dafür..." Minerva lief kopfschüttelnd zum Treppenhaus, erst dort trennten sich ihre Wege.

°°

Sie erhoffte sich nichts mehr, als dass die Gryffindors bereits schliefen. Leise betrat Minerva den Gemeinschaftsraum und seufzte laut auf. Hermione schlief in einem der Sessel, durch das Seufzen wachte sie auf.  
"Professor McGonagall?", nuschelte sie verschlafen.  
"Miss Granger...Hermione..." Minerva verzog schmerzlich das Gesicht.  
"Was ist passiert...ist etwas mit Jay...Sie haben sie gefunden, oder?" Hermione sah ihrer Hauslehrerin angstvoll ins Gesicht.  
"Sie ist auf der Krankenstation..." Minerva erzählte leise, was sie wusste und Hermione lauschte mit immer größer werdendem Entsetzen. Als Minerva endete, standen ihr die Tränen in den Augen.  
"Ich...ich ...glaube...ich gehe ins Bett. Ich werde Jay morgen besuchen!", erklärte sie.

"Machen Sie sich bitte keine Vorwürfe...seien Sie einfach eine Freundin. Seien Sie für Jayjay da. Und die Jungen, ich weiß nicht..." Minerva brach ab.  
"Es ist besser, wenn ich es ihnen beibringe, Professor!" Minerva atmete innerlich auf, ihr hatte es schon Kopfzerbrechen bereitet, wie man zwei Jungen so etwas erklären sollte.

°°

"Professor Snape?" Severus fuhr herum.  
"Mr. Malfoy, was tun Sie hier draußen, mitten in der Nacht?", fuhr er den Jungen an. Severus seufzte, er musste sich zusammenreißen.  
"Ich...ich wollte nur...nachsehen, ob Sie die Suche schon beendet haben.", stotterte Draco.  
"Ja, die Suche ist beendet. Miss Bederforth ist wieder da.", erklärte Severus etwas ruhiger. Draco atmete erleichtert auf.  
"Das ist gut, dann gehe ich mal besser?"  
"Aber schnell." Er sah dem Jungen nach. Was würde werden, wenn er erfuhr, was dem Mädchen geschehen war?

°°

Jayjay hatte gerade ein spätes Frühstück zu sich genommen. Sie zog einen weiten Umhang, den ihr die Medihexe geliehen hatte, über ihr Nachthemd und trat ans Fenster. Sie stand einfach nur da und sah hinaus, doch sie sah nicht wirklich etwas. Sie starrte ins Leere.

"Warum muss gerade ich Wiesel zur Krankenstation bringen. Kannst du mir das mal verraten, Potter?", stöhnte Draco lauthals.  
"Weil du zum Teil daran schuld bist?" Harry hob seinen Freund auf die Schulter.  
"Was kann ich denn dafür, wenn er nicht aufpasst und über meine Füße fällt!" Draco grinste, als Harry ihn mit gehobenen Augenbrauen ansah. Er zuckte mit den Schultern, so dass Ron ihm wieder runterrutschte.  
"Pass doch auf."  
"Ja, ja!" Draco schleppte genervt den Rothaarigen weiter. Sie ließen ihn auf ein Bett fallen und Madam Pomfrey kam geschäftig herbei geeilt. Sie untersuchte Ron schnell und verabreichte ihm dann einen Trank, Kaum hatte der seine Lippen berührt, da schlug Ron auch schon die Augen auf.  
"Oh Mann, Malfoy!", stöhnte er.  
"Passen Sie das nächste Mal besser auf, meine Herren! Sie können gehen!", rief die Medihexe und scheuchte Ron von dem Bett runter. Gerade, als es zum Ende der Stunde läutete und die Mittagspause begann.  
"Hunger!", murmelte Ron und steuerte die Tür an. Sie hatten die Tür gerade erreicht und Draco hielt schon die Klinke in der Hand, als Harry plötzlich innehielt. Er hatte etwas am Fenster entdeckt.  
"Jay?", flüsterte er fragend.

Langsam ging er auf sie zu, sie rührte sich nicht, sie starrte einfach nur aus dem Fenster. Harry sprach sie leise an, doch sie reagierte nicht auf ihn. Also legte er seine Hand auf ihre Schulter.  
"Jayjay...geht es dir gut?", fragte er noch einmal. Jayjay fuhr herum, sie sah Harry einen Moment lang an, dann wich sie panisch zurück. Harry sah die Angst in ihren Augen, er runzelte die Stirn. „Jay...was ist los? Ich bin es doch...Harry.", murmelte er, als die Tür zur Krankenstation aufflog.

°°

Hermione fluchte laut vor sich hin, als sie zur Krankenstation rannte. Würden die Jungen Jayjay entdecken? Was würde passieren? Sie wussten doch noch gar nicht, dass sie hier lag. Hermione stieß die Tür auf und lief beinahe in Ron hinein.

Die Szene aber, die sich ihr am Fenster bot, war erschreckend. Harry trat auf Jayjay zu, und sie wich voller Angst zurück, bis sie die Wand im Rücken hatte. Sie hob abwehrend die Hände. Hermione riss sich von dem Bild los und stürmte zu den Beiden.  
"Harry..."  
"Mione, weißt du, was hier los ist?", fragte er total verwirrt. Sie nickte.  
"Es ist besser, wenn du jetzt gehst...ich...ich erkläre es euch nachher." Hermione schob den Freund zur Tür. „Bitte!" Der Schwarzhaarige nickte und die Jungen verließen die Krankenstation, sie setzten sich nicht weit entfernt auf eine Treppe.

Hermione ging langsam auf ihre Freundin zu, Jayjay war an der Wand hinab geglitten und saß nun auf dem Boden. Tränen rannen ihr übers Gesicht undauch Hermione begann zu weinen...

* * *

So, ich hoffe es kommt so rüber, wie ich es darstellen wollte, so was ist ziemlich schwierig...aber ich hatte mit diesem Thema angefangen und einfach darüber hinweggehen geht ja nicht. Sagt mir doch einfach eure Meinung zu dem Kapitel, bitte.

VLG Noel


	17. Panik im Blick

Weiter gehts...

* * *

16. Panik in ihrem Blick

_Hermione ging langsam auf ihre Freundin zu. Jayjay war an der Wand hinab geglitten und saß nun auf dem Boden. Tränen rannen ihr übers Gesicht, auch Hermione begann zu weinen_...

...Sie zog die Freundin in ihre Arme.  
"Schhhh...ganz ruhig!" So saßen sie eine ganze Weile auf dem Boden, sie hielten sich gegenseitig fest. Nur Poppy verfolgte diese rührende Szene, ganz still von ihrem Büro aus.  
"Ich...ich fühle mich so...so dreckig.", flüsterte Jayjay irgendwann.  
"Es liegt nicht an dir." Hermione strich ihr sanft über den Rücken. „Es tut mir so leid, Jay. Ich habe doch versprochen auf dich aufzupassen.", murmelte sie.  
"Es war besser so, wer weiß, was sonst passiert wäre."  
"So etwas ähnliches hat Draco auch gesagt!" Hermione spürte , wie Jayjay sich versteifte und drückte sie an sich. „Er hat mit uns nach dir gesucht. Er hat sich Sorgen gemacht.", erklärte sie sanft.

°°

Es läutete schon zur nächsten Stunde, als Jayjay sich von ihr löste.  
"Du hast das Mittagessen verpasst, wegen mir.", flüsterte sie.  
"Das ist schon okay, meine Freundin ist einfach wichtiger. Ich komme nach dem Unterricht wieder, ist das okay?" Hermione zog sie vom Boden hoch.  
"Okay! Mione...kannst du Harry sagen,...dass es mir leid tut? Er kann ja nichts dafür...", stammelte Jayjay. Wieder stiegen ihr die Tränen in die Augen, was Hermione dazu veranlasste, sie noch einmal zu umarmen.  
"Klar, mache ich. Und keine Angst, er wird es verstehen.", flüsterte sie und lief zur Tür. Sie blickte noch einmal zurück und sah traurig, wie Jayjay mit hängendem Kopf auf dem Bett saß.

°°

"Ich dachte du hast Hunger, Weasley?", stichelte Draco. Er lief irritiert auf und ab.  
"Das ist jetzt nicht wichtig, Malfoy. Es geht um Jayjay...", murmelte Ron.  
"Wir werden zu spät zum Unterricht kommen!", bemerkte Harry, als es läutete. Doch gleich darauf ging die Tür der Krankenstation auf und Hermione kam zu ihnen.

"Also Mione, was ist mit Jay?", fragte Ron sofort. Doch sie sah erst Harry an.  
"Es tut ihr leid, dass sie so reagiert hat. Es lag nicht an dir persönlich, Harry!", erklärte sie.  
"Aber wieso ist sie dann so?", fragte er. Hermiones Blick wanderte zu Draco. Sie war sich nicht sicher, ob es okay war, dass auch er es erfuhr.  
"Du kannst es ruhig aussprechen, Granger. Es ist kein Geheimnis für mich...ich habe solch eine Reaktion schon mal miterlebt.", erklärte er leise.  
"Wie...Wann?", entfuhr es Hermione.  
"Meine Mom, als sie...als mein Dad ihr auf diese Weise weh getan hat.", flüsterte er. Harry und Ron sahen die beiden nur verwirrt an. Hermione schluckte, wie sollte sie es den beiden erklären. Sie überlegte kurz.  
"Damit kommt Trelawney also auf drei echte Prophezeiungen.", flüsterte sie dann. Harry verzog das Gesicht, das pure Entsetzen lag in seinem Blick.  
"Nein...", hauchte er. Ron unterdessen, trieb es die Tränen in die Augen.  
"Das hat sie nicht verdient...niemand verdient so etwas...Wer war das Schwein...ich werde ihn umbringen...", rief er aus.  
"Ich kann dich ja verstehen, Weasley...aber würdest du bitte nicht so schreien.", fuhr Draco ihn an.  
"Na toll, Malfoy. Und was schlägst du vor?" Ron funkelte ihn böse an.  
"Also lag es doch an mir..." Die drei sahen Harry verwundert an. „...ich bin ein Mann. Sie wird Männer hassen. Wie sollen wir uns jetzt verhalten, wir sind doch ihre Freunde...", flüsterte er. Draco setzte sich zu ihm.  
"Dann zeig es ihr...Zeigt, dass ihr Jayjays Vertrauen wert seid. Seid ihre Freunde, gebt ihr den nötigen Abstand, aber seid für sie da, wenn sie euch braucht. Denn sie wird euch brauchen...", erklärte er leise.  
"War das bei deiner Mom so?", fragte Ron, für einen Jungen ziemlich mitfühlend. Draco nickte.  
"Sie war verletzt, sie wollte mich nicht einmal sehen. Aber ich war trotzdem für sie da und irgendwann kam ihr Vertrauen zurück." Entsetzt sah er auf, er hatte gerade sehr viel von sich verraten. Doch die anderen lächelten ihm aufmunternd zu, nichts berechnendes lag in ihren Blicken. Hermione rappelte sich als erste auf.

°°

"Wir sollten zu Verwandlung gehen.", meinte sie. Bedrückt und schweigend gingen die vier langsam durch die Gänge, zum Unterricht. Minerva sah überrascht auf, die vier Nachzügler sahen allesamt blass aus. Die Jungen setzten sich sofort auf ihre Plätze, doch Hermione kam nach vorn. Sie nannte der Professorin leise den Grund ihrer Verspätung. Minerva sah die Jungen an, das also bedrückte sie so sehr, sie nickte leicht.  
"In Ordnung Miss Granger, setzen Sie sich.", bat sie und fuhr mit dem Unterricht fort. Die Jungen sahen sich überrascht an. Keine Strafe, kein Punktabzug? Doch für das Nachgrübeln blieb keine Zeit, der Unterricht erforderte ihre ganze Aufmerksamkeit.

°°

Jayjay war bald aus der Krankenstation entlassen, nur eine kleine Verfärbung zierte noch ihr Gesicht. Sonst konnte man ihr nichts ungewöhnliches ansehen, aber ihr Benehmen hatte sich arg verändert. Sie war still geworden, in sich gekehrt, oft verschwand sie und zog sich auf einen der Türme zurück. Nur Hermione leistete ihr hin und wieder Gesellschaft. Es war am dritten Tag nach ihrer Entlassung, in der großen Halle. Dortfand sie sich plötzlich umringt von vielen Schülern und verließ sie panisch den Mittagstisch.  
Auf dem Weg in ihre Räume, lief sie direkt in die Arme des Zaubertränkeprofessors und wich voller Angst vor ihm zurück.  
"Ganz ruhig, Miss Bederforth! Ist etwas passiert?", fragte er beinahe sanft und trat ihr zuliebe sogar einen Schritt zurück. Jayjay schüttelte den Kopf. „Wollen Sie für heute Schluss machen? Sie haben ja nur noch Zaubertränke!" Sie sah ihn mit großen Augen an. „Wir brauen heute nur den Ferula-Trank, den würden sie im Schlaf hinbekommen. Miss Granger kann Ihnen das Rezept kopieren. Gehen Sie auf Ihr Zimmer, ich entschuldige Sie!", murmelteder Professorund nickte ihr zu. Jayjay trat schnell an ihm vorbei und lief zu ihren Räumen. Severus sah ihr bedrückt nach, selbst ihm tat es in der Seele weh, dass jemand ihr so etwas angetan hatte.

°°

Jayjay blieb nicht lang in ihren Räumen, sie wartete das Läuten zum Unterricht ab, und schlich sich wenig später auf den Ostturm hinauf. Sie machte dort oben ihre Hausaufgaben, oder saß einfach nur mit geschlossenen Augen da. Nach hier oben verlief sich selten jemand, deshalb fühlte sie sich hier auch sicher. Sie hatte nicht nur das Mittagessen ausgelassen, sie verbrachte auch die Zeit des Abendessens auf dem Turm. Ihr Magen knurrte zwar, aber sie mochte heute einfach nicht mehr in die große Halle gehen und Appetit hatte sie auch keinen.

°°

Sie stieg erst nach der Dämmerung hinunter und bekam gerade noch mit, wie Crabbe und Goyle Hermione anpöbelten. Jayjay wurde sauer, es kochte in ihr. Sie sprang die letzten Stufen hinunter, als sie ihre Freundin lauthals als Missgeburt und Schlammblut bezeichneten. Sie trat mit blitzenden Augen auf Goyle zu und stieß ihm gegen die Brust.  
"Wage es ja nie wieder, Hermione so zu nennen. Sie ist alle mal besser als du und dein Kumpel zusammen!", brüllte sie ihn an.  
"Crabbe, Goyle, was ist hier los?" Draco kam heran geeilt.  
"Halt dich einfach raus, Malfoy!", spie Jayjay leise aus. Sie sah ihn nicht einmal an.  
"Ich will doch nur helfen.", meinte Draco leise.  
"Es gibt etwas, was mir sehr helfen würde..." Nun sah sie doch auf. „...wenn du mir aus den Augen gehen würdest. Ich wünschte, ich müsste dich nicht jeden verdammten Tag sehen...die blonden Haare und diese..." Sie riss ihren Blick los. „...Augen!" Draco sah sie irritiert an, hatte er da gerade Panik und sogar Hass in ihren Augen gesehen?

"Mr. Malfoy!" Severus Snape trat langsam hinzu, während Jayjay in Richtung Kerker verschwand. Crabbe und Goyle traten den Rückzug in Richtung Eingangstor an.  
"Ich habe ihr nichts getan, Sir!", murmelte Draco, als Severus ihn intensiv musterte.  
"Aber wieso hat sie dann Angst vor Ihnen?"  
"Es ist nicht Draco, den sie fürchtet, Sir." Hermione zuckte unter dem Blick der beiden zusammen. „Sie hat gesagt, **die** blonden Haare und **diese** Augen..."  
"Und was sagt das aus?", fragte Severus verwirrt.  
"Na, wenn sie Draco meint, dann müsste sie doch sagen, **deine** Augen, oder?", erklärte sie ruhig.  
"Aber..." Draco verstummte, ein verstehender Ausdruck legte sich auf sein Gesicht...

* * *

Fertig...für heute...

Wie wäre es mit einem Review?

Ach ja, ich habe ein Forum hier bei und da läuft gerade eine kleine Umfrage...Severus Snape...wirklich böse? Schreibt mir doch einfach mal eure Meinung...ich würde mich echt freuen.

LG Noel


	18. Auf dem Turm

Weiter geht es...

* * *

17. Auf dem Turm

_"Aber..." Draco verstummte, ein verstehender Ausdruck legte sich auf sein Gesicht..._

" Es muss jemand sein, der blond ist und ähnliche Augen hat.", murmelte Hermione.Draco sah den Professor an.  
"Kann ich dann gehen?" Severus nickte irritiert und trat zur Seite.  
"Ich denke, er hat eine Ahnung...", murmelte Hermione und ging ebenfalls. Severus runzelte die Stirn, hatte er gerade irgendetwas verpasst?

°°

Es war am Freitag Nachmittag, als Draco nach dem Zaubertränkeunterricht ans Lehrerpult trat.  
"Professor Snape?"  
"Mr. Malfoy, was gibt es?" Draco schluckte.  
"Ich müsste übers Wochenende nach Hause, Sir." Severus hob die Augenbrauen.  
"Die Weihnachtsferien beginnen in einer Woche.", bemerkte er leise.  
"Ja Sir, aber ich werde in Hogwarts bleiben. Meine Eltern haben andere Pläne. Meine Mom möchte mich aber gern sehen, bevor das neue Jahr beginnt.", erklärte Draco mir ruhiger Stimme. Severus sah ihn abschätzend an, dann nickte er langsam.  
"Ich gebe Ihnen die Erlaubnis. Aber seien Sie am Montag pünktlich zurück!", bat er noch. Draco nickte und lief dann eilig hinaus.

°°

Draco war bereits am Sonntag zum Mittagessen zurück. Goyle zog ihn damit auf.  
"Na und, ich hatte halt Krach mit meinem Vater!", murmelte er und setzte sich zum Essen.  
Jayjay hatte ihn den ganzen Tag über beobachtete und am Montagmorgen blieb sie dann wie angewurzelt im Türrahmen zum Zauberkunstunterricht stehen. Draco saß bereits auf seinem Platz, doch war er es wirklich? Jayjay rieb sich die Augen.  
"Das hat er bestimmt wegen dir gemacht.", flüsterte Hermione. „Damit du seine blonden Haare nicht mehr sehen musst." Jayjay nickte. Ja, blond war er nun wirklich nicht mehr. Irgendwie hatte es Draco angestellt, dass sein Haar nun in einem dunklen Braunton schimmerte. Sie setzte sich durcheinander auf ihren Platz und lächelte leicht.

°°

Am Mittwochnachmittag saß Jayjay, zum ersten Mal, seit dem Vorfall, allein an einem Tisch in der Bibliothek, Hermione hatte absagen müssen. Sie hatte Harry versprochen, mit ihm zu lernen. Jayjay spürte die Blick der anderen Schüler im Rücken und versuchte ihr bestes, sie zu ignorieren. Irgendwann hielt sie es nicht mehr aus, sie packte ihre Sachen zusammen, sprang auf und rannte aus der Bibliothek. Sie hörte Hermione noch etwas rufen, doch Jayjay war längst auf dem Weg zum Ostturm.

"Hört endlich auf, sie anzustarren!", rief Hermione und räumte ebenfalls ihre Sachen auf. Sie nickte Harry entschuldigend zu, doch er würde es verstehen.

„Wir können ja wohl nichts dafür, dass sie durchgeknallt ist!", rief Goyle. Draco sah ihn entsetzt an.  
"Sie ist nicht durchgeknallt, verdammt!", brüllte Hermione und lief zur Tür. Warum musste man in Hogwarts auf alles aufmerksam werden? Aber wenigstens blieben manche Geheimnisse unentdeckt. "Idioten!", warf sie noch in den Raum und schlug die Türe zu. Draco wollte ihr folgen, doch Harry hielt ihn zurück.  
"Es ist besser, wenn Mione das allein übernimmt!", murmelte er und zog den Slytherin auf einen Stuhl.

°°

Hermione wusste genau, wo sie Jayjay finden würde, eilig rannte sie die Stufen hinauf, immer höher. Langsam öffnete sie die schwere Holztür, sie wollte ihre Freundin auf keinen Fall erschrecken. Aber dafür bekam Hermione selbst einen höllischen Schreck, sie entdeckte Jayjay am Rande der Plattform. Sie saß auf dem Rand einer kleinen Brüstung, ihre Füße baumelten über dem Abgrund.  
"Jay..." Hermione sah, wie die Freundin zusammen zuckte. „...Jay, bitte komm da runter!", flehte sie. Jayjay schüttelte den Kopf. „Bitte, Jay!"  
"Keine Angst Mione, ich habe nicht vor zu springen. Es würde ja doch nicht funktionieren!", rief sie. Hermione hielt verdutzt inne.  
"Wie meinst du das, es würde nicht funktionieren?", fragte sie flüsternd. Sie sah ihre Freundin an, Jayjay weinte.  
"Meine Gene haben wohl was dagegen, dass ich sterbe.", murmelte sie. Hermione sah sie verwirrt an.  
"Ich verstehe nicht!"  
"Ich bin ein Freak, Mione! Ich gehöre nicht nach Hogwarts, nicht nach Slytherin!"  
"Wovon redest du? Was bedeutet das?" Sie konnte nicht verstehen, was Jayjay da sprach, das machte ihr Angst.  
"Ich kann es dir zeigen!" Im nächsten Moment schrie Hermione auf, sie rannte zur Brüstung. Jayjay hatte sich abgestoßen. Sie war gesprungen. Vom Ostturm. Der war der höchste, der Hogwartstürme.

„Jay...!", rief Hermione panisch...

* * *

Hach was für ein schöner Cliffhanger. Mal sehen, wie es weitergeht.

Ich weiß ich bin fies...aber es musste in die Geschichte rein.Ich verspreche, dass ich euch bald erlösen werde. Außerdem war es ziemlich kurz...doch ich musste das Kapitel einfach teilen, weil ich euch ansonsten noch länger hätte warten lassen müssen.


	19. Familientreffen 2

Oh Gott, ich hoffe ich lasse Jayjay mit diesem Kapitel nicht zu sehr in die Super-Chara-Schublade fallen. Aber, es geht leider nicht anders, sonst wird es mit dem Ende der Story nicht so, wie ich es will...

Aber lest erst einmal...und dann hätte ich nichts gegen eure Meinung.

Viel Spaß...

* * *

18. Familientreffen (Runde zwei)

_"Jay...", rief Hermione panisch... _

"Was denn?" Sie bekam große Augen, als Jayjay vor ihr auftauchte. Sie schwebte langsam über die Brüstung und landete leichtfüßig vor Hermione.  
"Was? Wie...wie hast du das gemacht?", fragte sie stammelnd.  
"Habe ich doch schon gesagt...ich bin ein Freak..."  
"Du musst deine Mom anrufen...frag sie, wer diesmal..."  
"Ich habe schon gefragt.", unterbrach Jayjay sie.  
"Wann...Wie?" Hermione wurde immer verwirrter.  
"Kamin...Dumbledore dachte bestimmt, ich wolle Mom von... dem...was passiert ist, erzählen."  
"Und, von wem kommt es diesmal? Welches Blut fließt in dir?", fragte sie.  
"Es ist von Moms Seite..." Jayjay sah die Freundin traurig an.  
"Was ist los?"  
"Du wirst mich hassen!", flüsterte sie.  
"Was ist es?" Tränen rannen Jayjay übers Gesicht.

"Mein Großvater...er...er ist...ein ...Vampir!", flüsterte sie und sank auf die Knie. Hermione klappte den Mund auf und wieder zu, sie wusste nichts zu sagen. Sie sah die Freundin an, die wie ein Häufchen Elend am Boden hockte. Langsam ging Hermione ebenfalls auf die Knie, sie nahm Jayjay in die Arme.  
"Wieso sollte ich dich hassen? Weil du zum Teil Vampir bist? Hey, wir kennen uns nun schon so lange, das heißt, du hast mich noch nie gebissen. Deshalb baue ich darauf, dass du es auch jetzt auch nicht tust.", flüsterte sie.  
"Würde ich nie tun!" Hermione lachte.  
"Wieso hast du es eigentlich nie bemerkt? Hast du keinen Durst auf Blut?", fragte sie dann. Jayjay schüttelte den Kopf.  
"Der Blutdurst kommt erst in der Pubertät, aber bevor es bei mir soweit war, hat eine Hexe herausgefunden, dass der Mondstein den Durst unterdrückt. Deshalb hat meine Mom gesagt, ich müsse den Stein immer tragen.", erklärte sie.  
"Der Stein in deiner Zunge?" Sie nickte leicht.  
"Aber wie hat es deine Mom geschafft? Sie hat doch noch nichts gewusst, von dem Stein.", meinte Hermione neugierig.  
"Es gibt Tränke. Und wenn man dem Blutdurst nicht nachgibt, wird er irgendwann schwächer.", erzählte Jayjay ruhig. Sie hatte das alles auch erst vor kurzem erfahren.

°°

Hermione erhob sich, sie zog Jayjay auf die Füße.  
"Du bist kein Freak, du passt nach Hogwarts und sicher gibt es einen guten Grund, dass du eine Slytherin geworden bist.", erklärte sie mit ernster Stimme. „Wirst du deinen Großvater treffen, in den Weihnachtsferien?"  
"Klar, was denkst du denn? Ich lasse es mir doch nicht entgehen, einem echten Vampir zu begegnen. Und ihr, seid ihr wieder in London?" Hermione nickte.

„Ja, Dumbledore hat ein Extratraining angesetzt." Jayjay senkte den Kopf und seufzte, sie war seit einer Ewigkeit nicht mehr beim Training gewesen.  
"Ist heute nicht eine Trainingsstunde? Ich sollte vielleicht mal wieder dabei auftauchen."; murmelte sie.  
"Klar, los komm, sonst kommen wir noch zu spät. Ich habe es total vergessen."  
"Na, bei solchen Neuigkeiten...", grinste Jayjay. Die beiden Mädchen liefen schnell hinunter, das Training fand, wie immer im Klassenzimmer von VgddK statt.

Harry und Ron waren schon dort, sie sahen verblüfft auf, als Jayjay hinter Hermione das Zimmer betrat. Sie schluckte trocken.  
"Hallo, Jungs!", murmelte sie.  
"Hallo Jayjay!"  
"Schön, dass du wieder dabei bist!" Ron grinste sie fröhlich an, als sich die Tür hinter ihr abermals öffnete. Es war nicht Tonks, die eintrat, es war Severus Snape.  
"Guten Abend, Herrschaften!", begrüßte er sie. Jayjay fuhr herum, sie schloss kurz die Augen, dann atmete sie tief durch.  
"Guten Abend, Sir!", murmelte sie.  
"Professor Tonks hat heute einen unaufschiebbaren Termin, deshalb werden Sie mit mir vorlieb nehmen müssen.", erklärte Severus und bat sie sich aufzustellen. „Miss Bederforth, Sie haben einige Zauber verpasst?", fragte er ruhig.  
"Ja Sir, das ist richtig." Severus nickte.  
"Miss Granger, würden Sie mit Miss Bederforth die verpassten Zauber durchgehen? Derweil werde ich den Herren einen neuen Zauber beibringen." Hermione nickte. „Gut, fangen Sie an."

°°

Hermione brachte ihr einen Zauber nach dem anderen bei, es war ein Glück für Jayjay, dass sie schnell im Lernen war. Einmal zuckte sie heftig zusammen, als der Professor nach ihrer Hand griff.  
"Sie führen den Schwung zu kurz aus, Miss Bederforth!", erklärte er und führte ihre Hand, als ihr ein Zauber nicht gleich gelang.  
"Danke, Sir!", murmelte sie mit gesenktem Kopf. Severus nickte ihr leicht zu und wandte sich wieder den Jungen zu. Nach zwei Stunden stöhnte Jayjay leise auf. Ihr Kopf fühlte sich an wie Wackelpudding, soviel hatte sie hinein gestopft an neuem Stoff.  
"Na, die Damen, Interesse an dem Virmosa-Fluch?", fragte Severus behutsam. Jayjay seufzte, doch dann nickte sie, wie auch Hermione.  
"Der Zauber trübt die Sehkraft des Verfluchten, also üben wir nur trocken!", erklärte der Professor. Die Mädchen nickten, das hatten sie schon bemerkt. Er führte ihnen den Zauber einmal vor und bat sie dann selbständig zu üben.

°°

Die Tür zum Klassenzimmer wurde vorsichtig geöffnet und Tonks sah überrascht herein.  
"Sie sind noch beim Training? Jayjay? Mann das ist aber schön, dich hier zu sehen.", rief sie euphorisch. Jayjay grinste leicht.  
"Es tut gut, wieder zu trainieren.", bemerkte sie.  
"Du übst auch schon den Virmosa?", fragte Tonks dann verblüfft.  
"Miss Bederforth hat die anderen Zauber bereits nachgeholt. Sie ist eine eifrige Schülerin.", erklärte Severus leise.  
"Das ist toll. Wirst du ab jetzt wieder ganz dabei sein?" Jayjay nickte.  
"Ja, außer in den Ferien, da bin ich schon verplant."  
"Das ist okay, das hast du schnell wieder drin, wenn du wirklich so schnell lernst.", meinte Tonks und klopfte ihr auf die Schultern

°°

Sie verbrachte die Ferien bei ihrer Grandma zu Hause, es war am Tag vor Heilig Abend, als sie endlich aufbrachen. Sie fuhren in einen Wald, am Rande eines Weges stiegen sie aus.  
"Ich kann hier nicht rein. Du schon, ein Vampir beißt keinen Vampir! Du folgst dem Weg, dann kommst du direkt zu deinem Großvater.", erklärte ihre Grandma sanft. Jayjay schluckte ihre Furcht hinunter und nickte.  
"Okay...ich geh dann mal?", murmelte sie. Sie straffte sich und trat auf den Weg. Sofort umfing sie eine schwere Düsternis.  
"Viel Glück!", hörte sie ihre Grandma noch rufen. Dann wurde es still.

Jayjay war etwa eine Stunde gelaufen, ihre Füße schmerzten langsam, es war schwer in der Dunkelheit nicht über Wurzel, oder abgebrochene Äste zu stolpern. Sie drehte sich im Kreis, als Geräusche um sie herum aufbrandeten. Jemand trat hinter ihr auf den Weg, es schnüffelte an ihr.  
"Kein Opfer...sie ist eine von uns!", rief sie. Es war eine Frau mittleren Alters. „Was willst du hier?", fragte sie.  
"Ich möchte zu Gaél Vanderfield!", erklärte Jayjay und versuchte das Zittern in ihrer Stimme zu unterdrücken. Ein Raunen erklang, die Frau lauschte.  
"Komm!", flüsterte sie. Jayjay folgte ihr langsam, ein wenig Furcht machte sich in ihr breit.

°°

Die Frau führte Jayjay in eine Art Gefilde im Unterholz, vorsichtig sah sie sich um. Ein Mann trat aus dem Schatten hervor, auf Jayjay zu.  
"Sie wollen zu mir, Miss?", fragte er. Jayjay schloss die Augen, dieser Mann sah so jung aus, beinahe hübsch. Das musste am Vampirsein liegen.  
"Ja Sir, meine Grandma sagte mir, dass ich Sie hier finden würde.", erklärte sie.  
"Deine Grandma? Wer ist sie?", fragte er irritiert.  
"Grandma Lucy..."  
"Lucy Meriwall? Sie ist deine Großmutter?" Jayjay nickte. „Dann weißt du..."  
"Dass Sie mein Großvater sind? Ja, das weiß ich bereits." Gaél wies auf einen Sessel und Jayjay nahm Platz. Er fragte sie ohne Umschweife nach ihrem Leben aus, wie sie klar käme, mit dem Vampir in ihr.  
"Ich trage einen Mondstein, er unterbindet den Blutdurst."  
"Ja, davon habe ich bereits gehört. Du hast eine Cousin, Phillip ist wie du, auch er trägt einen solchen Stein.", erklärte Gaél ruhig.

°°

"Und, hast du einen Freund?" Jayjay schüttelte den Kopf. „Aber es gibt jemanden, der dir gefällt."  
"Es gab einen Jungen, aber...!" Gaél legte ihr eine Hand auf den Arm, er sah ihr in die Augen.  
"Es tut mir leid, dass dir so etwas schreckliches passiert ist. --- Ich kann es fühlen.", erklärte er, als er Jayjays fragenden Blick bemerkte. „Wer ist der Junge, dem dein Herz gehört?"  
"Draco...Malfoy.", flüsterte sie.  
"Und warum kann es mit ihm nichts werden?"  
"Es...es war...es war sein Vater...", stammelte sie.  
"Was...ahhhh...Malfoy Senior hat dir das angetan?" Gaél sprang auf. „Das wird er büßen...", rief er aus. Jayjay zuckte zusammen, als ein weiterer Mann aus dem Schatten trat.  
"Gaél, ich glaube das ist nicht mehr nötig...ich denke, das hat der Junge schon getan."  
"Mira? Was meinst du damit? ---- Mein Sohn Mira, also dein Onkel.", stellte Gaél den Mann vor. Jayjay sah ihn neugierig an.  
"Ich war vorletztes Wochenende auf der Jagd, als frisches Blut mich anlockte. Es war ein großes Anwesen, ich kannte es. Es war Malfoy Manor. Todesserblut...ist nicht gut für uns, aber ich war neugierig und flog näher heran.", erzählte Mira leise. Er lächelte, als er bemerkte, wie aufmerksam sie ihm lauschten. „Der junge Malfoy hat seinen Vater angegriffen, nicht magisch... er hat auf ihn eingeschlagen. Er war sehr wütend, brüllte immer wieder etwas, während er zuschlug."  
"Was hat er gerufen?", fragte Gaél neugierig.  
"Wie konntest du nur? Warum hast du ihr das angetan, du wusstest doch, dass ich sie mag. Warum gerade sie?", amte Mira Draco nach. Jayjay senkte den Kopf. „Ich denke, er sprach von dir...wir konnten fühlen, was dir geschehen ist, als du den Wald betreten hast."

"Draco hat ihn für mich verprügelt?", flüsterte sie.  
"Wie es aussieht, hat er dein Herz verdient.", meinte Gaél leise.  
"Wie könnt ihr fühlen, was mit mir ist?", fragte Jayjay dann.  
"Wir können deine Gedanken hören. So können wir uns untereinander unauffällig verständigen. Es funktioniert ganz einfach unter Vampiren." Ihr Großvater erzählte ihr in dieser Nacht noch einiges mehr vom Leben der Vampire. Es war unheimlich faszinierend, auch wenn es ein unsägliches Leben war. Der Morgen dämmerte schon, als sie sich langsam verabschiedeten.

°°

Jayjay hatte es auch nicht versäumt, den Vampiren von Voldemort zu berichten undGaél wollte ihr gerne helfen.  
"Aber wir können uns nicht in der Nähe aufhalten, es wäre zu gefährlich für die Menschen. Ich könnte den Clan nur etwa zwei Tage davon abhalten, über die Schule herzufallen, wenn sie keine Nahrung finden. Wenn man den Zeitpunkt nur vorher kennen würde..."  
"Dann würdet ihr helfen?" Der gesamte Clan nickte zustimmend. „Dann sollten wir wohl in Verbindung bleiben...", murmelte Jayjay.  
"Das kann ich übernehmen...", rief einer der Jüngeren. „...ich wohne in Tafttown, das ist nicht weit von Hogwarts. Ich bin übrigens Phillip."  
"Mein Cousin?" Er nickte.  
"Gut, ihr zwei könnt das gleich besprechen...Phillip, du bringst Jayjay zum Waldrand. Wir gehen ruhen, die Sonne geht gleich auf.", erklärte Gaél und schob die beiden zum Ausganghinaus.

Phillip lief neben Jayjay her über den ausgetretenen Weg, sie beratschlagten die ganze Zeit über, was man tun könnte. Erst nach einer Stunde, sie erreichten den Waldrand, da einigten sie sich auf ein Vorgehen. Ihre Grandma erwartete sie bereits.  
"Gut, ich melde mich dann bei dir. In zwei Wochen, okay? Mach es gut." Phillip nickte Lucy zu und verschwand dann mit einem °Plopp° .

"Wer war der junge Mann?", fragte Lucy neugierig.  
"Phillip, er ist mein Cousin!" Jayjay stieg müde ins Auto, ihr war gar nicht aufgefallen, dass sie die ganze Nacht geredet hatten. Sie schlief auf der Stelle ein. Lucy lächelte leise und steuerte den Wagen nach Hause.

°°

"Jay!" Hermione umarmte die Freundin lachend. "Und, wie waren die Ferien?" Jayjay grinste sie an.  
"Klasse, mein Großvater ist cool. Er sieht aus, als wäre er gerade dreißig geworden. Liegt wohl an den Genen." Hermione lachte.  
"Na, dann kannst du ja hoffen, noch im Alter so hübsch zu sein." Die Mädchen alberten die ganze Fahrt über, bis nach Hogsmeade herum. Während die Jungen sich nach einer Weile verzogen, das war ihnen einfach unheimlich.

°°

Es war die letzte Stunde am Dienstag, wieder einmal Zaubertränke. Jayjays Kopf ruckte hoch.  
"Hey Kleine, hast du heute Zeit?", hörte sie eine Stimme in ihrem Kopf. Sie lächelte leicht und dachte zurück.  
"Klar Phillip, ich habe in einer halben Stunde frei."  
"Kannst du zum Steg kommen?"  
"Wenn es okay ist, dass ich eine Freundin mitbringe." Jayjay würde sich einfach sicherer fühlen mit Hermione an ihrer Seite.  
"Okay, bis gleich!" Sie sah, wie der Professor sie misstrauisch beobachtete und zuckte mit den Schultern.

"Mione, kommst du mit?" Jayjay zog die Freundin zur Seite.  
"Wohin denn?" Hermione sah sie neugierig an.  
"Zum Steg, mein Cousin ist hier."  
"Okay, aber wir müssen in einer Stunde zurück sein, wegen dem Training."  
"Klar, es soll ja nicht ewig dauern."

"Hey, Cousinchen!" Phillip umarmte sie kurz. "Das ist also die Freundin." Er reichte Hermione die Hand.  
"Hallo! Oh...du trägst den Stein als Ring.", bemerkte sie. Ihr war der blau schimmernde Stein gleich aufgefallen.  
"Yep. Ich finde es echt toll, dass du mit Jayjays kleinem Geheimnis klar kommst."

"Okay, wir haben nicht viel Zeit.", meinte Jayjay schließlich ungeduldig. „Also, was hat der Clan beschlossen?"  
"Ich soll die Sache hier im Auge behalten. Wenn es möglich wäre, dass wir eine Vorwarnung bekommen...dann können wir rechtzeitig zu Hilfe kommen.", erklärte Phillip behutsam.  
"Okay, dann werde ich wohl oder übel mit Dumbledore reden müssen. Vielleicht kriege ich es ja hin, ohne ihm zu sagen, was ich bin.", murmelte Jayjay. Hermione grinste.  
"Klar, du musst nur von neuen Verbündeten reden, dass es Vampire sind, muss er doch nicht wissen." Die drei lachten.  
"Wenn du meinst, er akzeptiert das...", murmelte Jayjay unsicher und verabschiedete sich von Phillip.  
"Ich melde mich...du weißt schon.." Er tippte sich an die Schläfe.  
"Okay, sag dem Clan schöne Grüße. Ich melde mich, wenn ich etwas von Dumbledore erfahre."  
"Du hast meine Adresse. Casimir wird mich finden, wenn er sogar Gaél findet und heil zurück kommt.", rief Phillip undging davon.

°°

Jayjay bat Tonks gleich beim Training darum, dass sie ihr ein Gespräch mit dem Direktor vermittelte. Tonks sah sie abschätzend an, doch dann nickte sie.  
"Ich werde es ihm sagen, aber nun los, du kennst die neuen Flüche noch nicht." Jayjay strengte sich mächtig an, doch den letzten Fluch würde sie noch ein paar mal üben müssen. Erschöpft lief sie zur großen Halle, zum Abendessen.

"Miss Bederforth, Sie wollten mich sprechen?" Albus fing sie schon nach dem Essen, auf dem Weg in ihre Räume, ab.  
"Ja Sir, es ist wichtig.", erklärte sie. Albus bat sie, ihn in sein Büro zu begleiten. Ihm war aufgefallen, dass einige Slytherins, darunter auch Draco, sie neugierig beobachteten.

"Also Jayjay, worum geht es?", fragte er, in die vertrauliche Anrede fallend.  
"Es geht um neue Verbündete, Sir!" Albus sah sie verblüfft an.  
"Wissen Sie etwa jemanden, der uns helfen will?" Jayjay lächelte.  
"Ja, aber sie halten sich nicht in der Nähe auf. Es wäre nötig, dass sie eine Vorwarnung erhalten.", erklärte sie.  
"Das ist nicht so einfach...wir können nicht darauf hoffen, einen Hinweis zu bekommen. Aber etwas gutes ist daran, sie würden sich nicht gegen uns stellen...", überlegte Albus laut. „Es ließe sich nicht regeln, wie bei den Meermenschenmischlingen?"  
"Nein Sir, so einfach ist es nicht, ich wüsste nicht, wie ich sie so schnell verständigen sollte.", murmelte Jayjay bedrückt. Der Direktor lächelte ihr leise zu.  
"Machen Sie sich keine Gedanken, vielleicht ist das Glück uns hold und es schenkt uns einen Hinweis.", bemerkte er aufmunternd.  
"Hoffentlich!", flüsterte sie und machte sich bald zurück auf den Weg in die Kerker.

Jayjay lief eilig die Stufen hinunter, sie wich gerade so dem Professor aus, der mit Draco in ein Gespräch vertieft an der Treppe zum Kerker stand.  
"Verzeihung!", rief sie und lief weiter.  
"Es scheint ihr besser zu gehen, oder?", flüsterte Draco. Severus nickte nur leicht. Er war noch immer verwirrt von dem, was in seinem Unterricht geschehen war. Hatte er doch ein Gespräch mitbekommen, aber er hatte niemanden sprechen gesehen. Diese Stimme des Mädchens erinnerte ihn an die beiden Male zuvor, als er Stimmen in seinem Kopf vernahm. Was war der Grund? Wieso hörte er plötzlich Stimmen?

* * *

So, das war es mal wieder...

Wenn ich zu sehr übertreibe, sagt es mir ruhig. (Go-Button)

LG Noel


	20. Aufgeflogen

Sorry, es hat mal wieder länger gedauert...

Hier mal schnell ein danke, an meine Anonyme Reviewerin...

und nun, viel Spaß...

* * *

19. Aufgeflogen

Schnell war der Winter vergangen und der Frühling hielt Einzug in Hogwarts. Nun fand auch der Kräuterkundeunterricht wieder im Freien statt. Professor Sprout hatte die Mädchen gebeten, sich um den Kräutergarten zu kümmern, während die Jungen mit Hagrid unterwegs waren. Sie waren dabei die Bäume zu beschneiden, überall auf dem riesigen Gelände.

°°

Jayjay hatte ruhig vor sich hin gearbeitet, als Pansy Parkinson plötzlich einen Streit vom Zaun brach. Sie sprang gereizt auf, nachdem Pansy mit ihrer kleinen Harke in ihren Haaren hängen geblieben war. Natürlich ganz unabsichtlich.  
"Was willst du von mir?"  
"Lass Draco in Ruhe!" Jayjay starrte sie mit offenem Mund an.  
"Wie bitte?", stotterte sie.  
"Was ist hier los, meine Damen?" Professor Sprout kam heran. "Miss Bederforth?"  
"Ich habe nichts getan, Professor.", flüsterte Jayjay. Pansy schnaubte.  
"Vielleicht sollten Sie für heute gehen, Miss Bederforth!"  
"Was?" Nun sah auch Hermione herüber.  
"Sie gehen, damit hier Ruhe einkehrt."  
"Aber..." Pansy grinste breit, während Jayjay sich ihre Sachen schnappte und wütend davon stapfte. Sie ging immer schnelleren Schrittes, sie kochte innerlich und schimpfte lautstark. Jayjay lief nicht zum Eingang, sie rannte auf einen der Türme zu. Kurz bevor sie die Mauer erreichte, stieß sie sich vom Boden ab und stieg hinauf in die Lüfte. Sie schwebte auf den Ostturm.

°°

Hermione sah Jayjay nach.  
"Das war ungerecht!", murmelte sie vor sich hin und arbeitete dann weiter. Nicht nur Hermione beobachtete sie. Jayjay war an einer Baumgruppe vorüber gelaufen, wo einige der Jungen beschäftigt waren. Draco runzelte überrascht die Stirn, er sah zur Uhr.  
"Sie ist zu früh.", stellte Harry in diesem Moment fest.  
"Sie sah wütend aus, oder?" Draco sah den Gryffindor fragend an und der nickte. Einen Augenblick später stöhnte Harry entgeistert auf und Draco folgte seinem Blick. Ihm fiel die Kinnlade runter, mit offenem Mund sah er Jayjay nach, wie sie an der Mauer entlang auf den Turm hinauf schwebte. Als sie oben angekommen, aus seinem Blickfeld verschwand, drehte Draco sich um. Harry sah auch nicht gerade intelligent aus, mit dem offenen Mund. Die beiden Jungen grinsten sich an.  
"Ist das gerade wirklich passiert?", fragten sie, wie aus einem Munde.  
"Vielleicht hat sie einen neuen Zauber entdeckt!", murmelte Harry. Er grinste Draco an, die zwei verstanden sich inzwischen ganz gut. Die beiden hatten das Konkurrenzdenken abgelegt, es half schließlich keinem von ihnen besonders viel.

"Was'n los Jungens, keine Lust mehr zu arbeit'n?" Hagrid baute sich vor ihnen auf.  
"Wir brauchten nur eine kleine Pause, Professor.", erklärte Harry und sie machten sich wieder an die Arbeit. Aber Harry sah auch, wie Dracos Blick hin und wieder auf den Turm wanderte. Er würde mit Hermione sprechen müssen, sie wusste bestimmt, was hier vor sich ging.

°°

Jayjay ließ ihre Tasche fallen und setzte sich auf einen kleinen Vorsprung in der Nähe der Tür. Sie lehnte sich zurück, den Kopf gegen die Wand, doch schon eine Sekunde später zuckte sie zusammen.  
"Mann...Mann...Mann, jetzt hast du dich aber echt verraten.", hörte sie die Stimme in ihrem Kopf.  
"Ich weiß nicht, was du meinst, Phillip." Sie sah sich um, auf dem Turm hielt sich ihr Cousin zumindest nicht auf.  
"Dein Abgang eben...du bist gesehen worden." Jayjay seufzte.  
"Ich war so sauer. Wer hat mich gesehen?", fragte sie ihn in ihren Gedanken.  
"Ein paar Jungen, sie arbeiten an den Bäumen.", erklärte Phillip.  
"Oh Mann, die habe ich total vergessen und das nur wegen dieser Parkinson."  
"Was hat sie denn getan?" Jayjay verzog das Gesicht.  
"Sie will, dass ich Draco in Ruhe lasse..." Sie lachte leise auf. „...ich ignoriere ihn doch schon, wie kann ich ihn noch mehr in Ruhe lassen? Ich...ich kann nicht normal mit ihm umgehen, wo doch sein Dad..." Es blieb still. „Phillip?"  
"Tut mir leid, aber mir kam da ein Gedanke...ich weiß, es hört sich jetzt bestimmt gemein an...aber irgendwie hat es doch auch was Gutes..."  
"Was?", rief Jayjay aus. „Was?", fragte sie dann auch in ihren Gedanken.  
"Na ja...verzeih mir...aber ohne die Vergewaltigung, wärst du niemals auf den Gedanken gekommen vom Turm zu springen...und so hättest du wahrscheinlich nie heraus bekommen..."  
"Dass ich ein Vampir bin...", beendete Jayjay seinen Satz. „Du hast Recht, es hat etwas Gutes..."  
"Sag ich doch!" Sie sah auf und grinste, als Phillip sanft vor ihr landete.  
"Hey!"  
"Du bist mir doch nicht böse, oder?", fragte er und ließ sich auf dem Boden nieder. Sie schüttelte den Kopf und grinste.  
"Ich komme drüber weg!" Phillip lachte leise.

°°

"Severus, was ist los mit dir?" Albus sah seinen Tränkemeister besorgt an, er war ganz plötzlich still geworden, mitten im Gespräch.  
"Sie ist ein Vampir!"  
"Was...Wer?" Severus sah überrascht auf, er schluckte und erzählte dem Direktor endlich von den Stimmen in seinem Kopf und dem Gespräch, welches er gerade belauscht hatte.  
"Vom Turm springen?", rief Albus.  
"Sie muss es versucht haben. Der Junge sagte, dass sie es ohne den Sprung gar nicht bemerkt hätte.", erklärte Severus bedrückt. „Es muss ihr wirklich sehr schlecht gegangen sein."  
"Und du meinst, dass sie sich mit einem anderen Vampir unterhält?", fragte Albus leise.  
"Es muss so sein, warum sonst sollte ich ihre Stimmen hören?" Severus seufzte. (A/N: Oh Gott, jetzt schlagt mich aber nicht...meine Fantasie ist beim Schreiben mit mir durchgegangen...Sorry!)  
"Ich weiß, dass du es lieber vergessen hättest. Aber Severus, es liegt in deinem Blut, du bist nun mal zur Hälfte ein Vampir. Du hast damals den Blutdurst überstanden. Du hast niemals aufgegeben, darauf kannst du stolz sein. Du warst stark." Albus tätschelte ihm beruhigend die Schulter.  
"Aber wer weiß, ob ich heute noch stark genug wäre.", flüsterte Severus.  
"Du brauchst es nicht mehr zu fürchten, so lange du den Stein trägst." Er nickte und strich behutsam über den Ring an seiner rechten Hand, der Stein schimmerte leicht in Licht der Sonne.  
"Trägt sie denn einen Mondstein?", fragte Albus plötzlich aufgeschreckt. Severus überlegte.  
"Mir wäre er nicht aufgefallen." Auch Severus sah unsicher aus, er kramte in seinen Gedanken, doch er konnte sich nicht erinnern, dieses wichtige Schmuckstück an Jayjay gesehen zu haben.  
"Wir müssen sie danach fragen. Es ist zu gefährlich, was ist, wenn ihr Blutdurst erwacht. Ihre Seele ist geschwächt...", murmelte er.  
"Das können wir nicht machen. Sie wollte uns schon die Meermenschen verheimlichen. Wir müssen es unauffällig angehen.", erklärte Albus ruhig. „Ich werde mir etwas einfallen lassen. Behalte sie im Auge und im Ohr auch." Severus schnaubte, doch dann nickte er ergeben.

°°

Jayjay zermalte gerade einen Skarabäuskäfer, als sie kurz innehielt. Severus runzelte die Stirn, als sie plötzlich grinste. Er konzentrierte sich auf sie und hörte einen Augenblick später ihre Stimme in seinem Kopf.  
"Sollen wir uns auf dem Turm treffen?", fragte sie gerade.  
"Klar, dann kann ich dir auch den Gruß von deinem Großvater Gaél übergeben!"  
"Was ist es denn?" Severus schmunzelte, oha neugierig war sie auch noch.  
"Warte es einfach ab." Jayjay zog einen Flunsch.  
"Okay, bis nachher!", jammerte sie und wandte sich wieder dem Käfer zu. Severus ließ seinen Blick wieder unauffällig über die anderen Schüler schweifen.

°°

Es war etwa zwei Wochen später, als Albus Severus in seinem Büro besuchte.  
"Ich habe eine Möglichkeit gefunden, ihren Schmuck zu überprüfen!", erklärte er sofort.  
"Und wie soll das gehen?", fragte Severus misstrauisch.  
"Mit Hagrids Hilfe und ein paar Nifflern." Er sah Albus an und dieser setzte an, seinen Plan zu erläutern. Severus nickte langsam, als Albus zum Ende kam.  
"Das könnte sogar funktionieren.", murmelte er dann.  
"Hagrid weiß schon Bescheid, er wartet am Waldrand. Ich denke die vier lassen sich leicht überreden zu helfen.", erklärte Albus und ließ Severus allein.

°°

Jayjay war mit Hermione spazieren gegangen, als sie den Jungen begegneten. Harry sah sie unsicher an, bevor er fragte, ob sie die Mädchen begleiten durften. Sie nickte vorsichtig und so gingen sie plaudernd ein Stück.  
"Seit wann kannst du fliegen?" Jayjay sah Harry erschrocken an.  
"Du warst bei den Bäumen, oder?", bemerkte sie leise. Harry nickte.  
"Ich habe ganz schön gestaunt, sogar Draco war überrascht."  
"Draco? Er war bei dir?" Jayjay seufzte. "Na toll, ausgerechnet er." Harry stupst sie leicht an.  
"Er mag dich halt, er macht sich doch nur Sorgen!" Schließlich grinste Jayjay ihn an und atmete tief durch. Irgendwie gab ihr dieses Gespräch ein gutes Gefühl.  
'Harry ist wirklich ein Freund, er meint es gut!', ging es ihr durch den Sinn.

Als sie sich Hagrid Hütte näherten, hörten sie einen Streit mit an. Wenig später gelangten Hagrid, Fang und Severus in ihr Blickfeld.  
"Kannst du denn nicht auf deine Viecher aufpassen?", rief Severus gerade. Hagrid zuckte zusammen.  
"Wenn Sie nicht auf Ihre Sachen achten...was kann ich dafür, wenn Fang es vergräbt! ---- Hallo Kinder!", begrüßte er die vier.  
"Hallo Hagrid, was ist denn los?", fragte Hermione neugierig.  
"Geht Sie gar nichts an.", schnappte Severus. Sie sah den Professor böse an, wie auch Hagrid.  
"Fang hat dem Professor etwas stibitzt. Er hat es hier irgendwo vergraben.", erklärte er.  
"War es denn etwas wichtiges?", fragte Harry leise. Severus funkelte ihn an, aber Hagrid übernahm die Antwort.  
"Eine goldene Phiole!"  
"Die wäre nicht so wichtig, aber der Trank darin.", murmelte Severus vor sich hin.  
"Und wenn du die Niffler danach suchen lässt?", schlug Hermione leise vor.  
"Sie bräuchten einen Herrn, denn für einen von den Kerlchen wäre das Areal zu groß.", murmelte Hagrid.  
"Wir könnten doch helfen.", rief Ron. Severus hob die Augenbrauen und Hagrid grinste breit.  
"Das ist eine gute Sache, ich hole die Tierchen und ihr legt schon mal euren Schmuck ab.", meinte er.  
"Okay!"

"Ich...ähmm...Ich kann auf den Schmuck acht geben!", erklärte Severus. Harry nickte und reichte ihm ein silbernes Armband. Hermione löste ihre Ohrringe und gab sie Severus, zusammen mit ihrer Halskette. Ron trug keinen Schmuck. Jayjay gab dem Professor ihre Halskette, Ohrstecker und zwei Ringe.  
"Jeden Schmuck? Auch den, den man nicht sieht?", fragte sie.  
"Was ist das für Schmuck?", fragte Severus irritiert.  
"Du redest von deinem Bauchnabel, oder?", fragte Harry.  
"Und die Zunge darfst du nicht vergessen.", riefen Hermione und Ron kichernd. Severus hob die Augenbrauen.  
"Bauchnabel? Zunge?" Jayjay schluckte und hob ihr Shirt an, sie entblößte ihren Bauch. Severus besah sich den Ring, den zwei Drachen bildeten.  
"Wenn Sie das Shirt in die Hose stecken, müssten Sie es drin lassen können.", murmelte er. "Und die Zunge?" Jayjay verzog das Gesicht, doch dann streckte sieihre Zunge raus. Severus verzog das Gesicht. „Tut das nicht weh?", fragte er. Sie schüttelte den Kopf, während Severus die Stirn runzelte. „Ist das ein Mondstein?", fragte er scheinheilig. Jayjay fuhr die Zunge wieder ein.  
"Ja, Sir!" Severus nickte.  
"Den können Sie auch drin lassen.", murmelte er, gerade als Hagrid mit den Nifflern zurückkam.

Er reichte den Schülern je einen und zeigte ihnen, wo er meinte, dass Fang die Phiole vergraben haben könnte. Die vier stürmten los und ließen voller Eifer die Niffler auf die Suche gehen. Es dauerte nicht lang und Harrys Tierchen tauchte wieder auf, es spuckte ihm einen goldenen Gegenstand in die Hände, bevor es wieder abtauchte. Harry erhob sich und kam herüber zu Severus.  
"Ist das die Phiole, die Sie vermissen, Sir?" Er reichte sie dem Professor.  
"Ja genau, danke, Potter.", murmelte Severus und schob die Phiole in die Tasche seines Umhangs.  
"Harry komm her!", rief Hermione plötzlich. „Die haben etwas gefunden, es muss was großes sein."

* * *

Hmmm...Schluss für heute... Wie wäre es mit einem Review?

LG Noel


	21. Freunde

Halli, hallo...ich bin es mal wieder.

Mal eben nebenbei: Dax, Arthus, Fanjana...Danke schön ;-D

Und nun geht es auch schon weiter.

Viel Spaß...

* * *

20. Freundschaft

_"Harry komm her!", rief Hermione plötzlich. „Die haben etwas gefunden, das muss etwas großes sein!"_...

...Harry lief eilig hinüber. Ron und Jayjay hatten begonnen, den Nifflern zu helfen. Sie buddelten mit bloßen Händen die Erde weg. Harry und Hermione halfen nun auch. Schließlich tauchte ein großes glänzendes Stück von irgendetwas auf. Doch es war nur ein kleiner Teil, selbst mit vereinten Kräften bekamen sie es nicht aus dem Boden heraus.  
"Was ist das nur?", fragte Jayjay schnaufend. Selbst Hagrid versuchte sein Glück und scheiterte kläglich, nicht einmal ein Zauber von Severus' Seite half. Deshalb blieben die Schüler beim Bewährten, sie schaufelten die Erde Hand für Hand fort, bald hatten sie eine große goldene Fläche freigelegt. So schafften sie es, das Teil aus der Erde zu heben.  
"Was, bei Merlin, ist das?", fragte Hagrid perplex.  
"Sieht aus, wie ein Wappen!", murmelte Harry.  
"Ganz aus Gold?" Hermione klopfte auf das Metal.  
"Da steht etwas drauf.", bemerkte Jayjay. Sie krabbelte auf das Wappen und wischte den Schmutz fort. „Das sind Runen!", murmelte sie leise.  
"Kannst du es lesen?" Hermione sah interessiert herüber.  
"Kann es nicht einfach sein, dass es ein altes Hogwartswappen ist?", meinte Ron und wies auf das große verschnörkelte „H" in der Mitte.  
"Ja schon, aber es ist nicht der selbe Spruch. Hier steht nichts von Drachen.", erklärte Jayjay.  
"Vielleicht sollten wir den Direktor holen.", murmelte Hagrid und ging davon.

Jayjay wischte über die eingravierten Runen.  
"Hier steht...", begann sie. „Das Blut vereint die Mächte, auf dass es den Frieden brächte." Sie sah irritiert auf. Hermione sah sie verblüfft an, dann versuchte Jayjay weitere Worte zu entziffern. „Eine Liebe und Treue, die... Was heißt das hier?" Hermione kletterte zu ihr auf das Wappen.  
"Eine Liebe und Treue, die Herzen erfreue...", las sie vor.  
"Eine Freundschaft, die vereint, Freund und Feind.", vervollständigte Jayjay den Spruch. Sie verzog das Gesicht. „Wo hat der Schreiber dieses Spruchs nur das Reimen gelernt, grausam!", flüsterte sie. Hermione kicherte.  
"Ich glaube, der hat es nie gelernt."

°°

"Also, was hat man hier gefunden?", rief der Direktor. Er trat zu Severus, der das Ganze ziemlich verwirrt beobachtete. „Severus?"  
"Es ist ein Wappen, es trägt das Zeichen Hogwarts, aber einen anderen Leitspruch!", erklärte dieser. Albus lief einmal um das riesige Gebilde herum, es maß drei mal drei Meter. Er ließ sich den Leitspruch vorlesen.  
"Ich habe davon gehört...dachte es sei ein Gerücht..." Jayjay sah ihn überrascht an, sie kletterte von dem Wappen und half Hermione dann auch herunter.  
"Wovon sprechen Sie, Sir? Kennen Sie das Wappen?", fragte sie leise.  
"Ja, Miss Bederforth, ich habe davon gelesen, in einem alten Tagebuch. Es hing einst über dem Eingang des Schlosses. Es ist schon lange her, viele Jahre, bevor ich nach Hogwarts kam.", erklärte Albus.  
"Was bedeutet der Leitspruch? Er ist völlig anders als der jetzige.", murmelte Harry perplex.  
"Er spricht von einem Menschen, ein junger Mann, er rettete damals die Zauberwelt. Er war ein Magier, er war mit einer Vampirfrau verheiratet und hat die Freundschaft mit den anderen Blutlinien gepflegt."  
"Aber wie vereint das Blut die Mächte?", fragte Hermione irritiert.  
"Laut der Überlieferung, gibt es einen Eid, der mit Blut besiegelt wurde, doch das wurde nie bestätigt.", erklärte Albus. „Das Wappen wurde aus Dankbarkeit angefertigt." Jayjay sah das Wappen nachdenklich an.  
"Wieso wurde es abgehängt und vergraben?" Er lächelte anerkennend.  
"Gute Frage. Es wurde nicht abgehängt. Eines Morgens war es plötzlich verschwunden, man suchte lange Zeit danach, aber es gab keine Spuren...Nun, ihr habt es gefunden...", bemerkteAlbus noch immer lächelnd.  
"Was werden Sie jetzt mit dem Wappen tun?" Harry sah den Direktor fragend an., der sah zum Schloss.  
"Es kommt an seinen alten Platz, dorthin, wo es hingehört."  
"Sie wollen es wieder aufhängen?", fragte Severus ebenfalls überrascht.  
"Natürlich, es ist ein Teil aus Hogwarts' Geschichte.", rief Albus aus. Die vier Schüler sahen sich grinsend an.  
"Und wir haben es gefunden!", murmelte Ron.  
"Cool!", meinte auch Jayjay.

Sie wollte schon gehen, ihre Hände lechzten nach sauberem Wasser, doch Severus hielt sie auf.  
"Vergessen Sie Ihren Schmuck nicht, Miss Bederforth.", rief er.  
"Ohhh...danke, Sir!" Sie sah auf den Schmuck und ihre schmutzigen Hände. „Könnten Sie es in meine Umhangtasche stecken?" Severus nickte und ließ die Schmuckstücke in ihre Tasche gleiten, bei den Gryffindors ging er genauso vor, schließlich hatten auch sie mit bloßen Hände gegraben. Plaudernd gingen die vier davon, die Lehrer sahen ihnen nachdenklich hinterher.

°°

"Was für ein Zufall, dass gerade diese vier, das Wappen der Freundschaft gefunden haben.", murmelte Severus.  
"Ich glaube eher an das Schicksal, sie sind schließlich gute Freunde, so wie das Wappen es sich wünscht.", erklärte Albus. „Apropos...wie war die Schmucküberprüfung?", fragte er dann.  
"Sie trägt einen Mondstein...in der Zunge...", erklärte Severus.  
"Autsch!" Hagrid sah ihn entgeistert an. „Also ist sie wirklich ein Vampir? Ob ihre Freunde es wissen? Harry hat sie fliegen gesehen.", bemerkte er. Severus hob die Schultern.  
"Es ist ihre eigene Entscheidung, ob sie es erzählt.", meinte er. Hagrid nickte.  
"Manchmal ist es besser zu schweigen, aber ich glaube ihre Freundschaft wäre stark genug, für eine solche Eröffnung!", erklärte er.  
"Das denke ich auch...diese Freundschaft hat schon einige Schwierigkeiten überstanden.", bemerkte Albus. Er hatte einen Hauselfen gerufen, der sich um die Reinigung des Wappens kümmern sollte. Schon heute Abend sollte es an seinen Platz kommen.

Jayjay wollte sich von ihren Freunden verabschieden und auch die Jungen wollten weiter. Doch Hermione sprach einen Gedanken aus, der sie alle zum Bleiben überredete.  
"Weißt du, als du den ersten Satz vorgelesen hast, musste ich gleich an dich denken." Jayjay sah sie entgeistert an.  
"Na ja, das Blut vereint die großen Mächte."  
"Ohhh..."  
"Wegen dem Meermenschenblut?", hakte Harry nach.  
"Nicht nur das...", murmelte sie. „Ich glaube, ich muss euch etwas erklären Jungs!" Jayjay zog die Jungen zur Seite.  
"Was ist los?", fragte Ron neugierig. Jayjay holte tief Luft und Hermione nickte ihr aufmunternd zu.  
"Ihr wisst doch, dass ich ein Mischling bin...", begann sie dann.  
"Ja, mit den Meermenschen!" Ron wunderte sich über ihre Nervosität.  
"Richtig, aber ich habe noch andere Gene in mir... Mione weiß schon davon...ihr wisst von dem Mondstein, es gibt einen Grund, weshalb ich ihn tragen muss..."  
"Er ist dein Schutzstein!", bemerkte Harry leise.  
"Ja, aber unterdrückt auch eine Eigenschaft, meiner Abstammung...", erklärte Jayjay.  
"Nun sag es schon, sie werden es verstehen!", flüsterte Hermione.

"Ich...ich...bin ein Vampir!" Ron ließ sich auf den Boden fallen, er sah Jayjay mit offenem Mund an. Harry aber grinste.  
"Deshalb kannst du fliegen.", bemerkte er. Sie nickte.  
"Was tut der Mondstein?", fragte Ron.  
"Er verhindert den Blutdurst. Also keine Angst, so lange ich ihn trage, werde ich niemanden beißen. Auch ohne nicht, wenn der Wille stark genug ist, kann ein Vampir den Durst unterdrücken.", erzählte Jayjay ruhig.  
"Okay!" Ron war sich da wohl nicht ganz sicher.  
"Dann könnte der Spruch wirklich auf dich passen. Dein Blut vereint drei Mächte, Zauberer, Meermensch und Vampir. Das mit der Liebe verstehe ich nicht...aber die Freundschaft hast du bewiesen...Du und Hermione...euch bringt nichts auseinander.", bemerkte Harry. Ron nickte.  
"Ja... nicht mal Malfoy hat es geschafft, euch zu trennen.", murmelte er.  
"Und, besteht eure Freundschaft zu mir auch noch,...obwohl ich ein Vampir bin?", fragte Jayjay leise. Die Jungen grinsten.  
"Klar, wir kennen dich und wissen, dass du okay bist, ob reinblütig, oder Mischling.", erklärte Ron. Und Harry bestätigte es noch.  
"Ganz meine Meinung!", erklärte er lächelnd. Jayjay grinste und atmete erleichtert aus.  
"Merlin sei Dank!", flüsterte sie.  
"Siehst du, was habe ich dir gesagt?" Hermione stupste sie an und die beiden lachten. Die Jungen stimmten fröhlich mit ein.  
"Jetzt bist du wieder da!", murmelte Harry und strich Jayjay über den Arm...plaudernd gingen sie zurück zum Schloss.

* * *

So, das war es für heute...

Wie wäre es mit einem kleinen Review?

Ich werde mir Mühe geben, bald wieder upzudaten.

LG Noel


	22. Vorwarnung

SORRY! Mein PC hatte den Geist aufgegeben, Mann bin ich froh endlich wieder ins Netz zu können (500 E-Mails sind mein bisheriger Rekord, sonst waren es immer nur so um die 200, wenn ich aus dem Urlaub kam)

Ich habe die Reviews nicht beantwortet, sorry dafür, aber ich denke, ihr wolltet lieber ein neues Kapitel. Aber trotzdem danke für die Reviews.

* * *

Okay, jetzt muss ich etwas anmerken, bevor ich euch das Kapitel überlasse. Einen Teil von dem Geschehen habe ich mir aus einer anderen Geschichte ausgeliehen. Früher hieß die Story „Zaubertränke ein Fach zum Verlieben" heute läuft sie unter dem Namen „Zaubertränke, wirken auch falsch gebraut" die Story wird geschrieben von Selen87. Es ist eine Slashstory zwischen Harry und Draco, ich habe sie eigentlich nur gelesen um meinen Horizont zu erweitern, normal stehe ich nicht auf Slashstorys. Ich habe nur den kleinen Unfall übernommen, der sich bei der Story als Leitfaden durch die Geschichte zieht. Okay, ich denke, das sollte vorerst reichen.

* * *

21. Vorwarnung

Jayjay stand im Zaubertränkeunterricht an ihrem Kessel und ließ gerade eine Zutat in den Kessel fallen. Der Trank darin begann zu brodeln und spritzte über den Rand. Jayjay zuckte zusammen und zog die Hand zurück.  
"Autsch!", flüsterte sie. Draco, der neben ihr an seinem Kessel stand, fuhr herum.  
"Zeig mal!"  
"Nein, Mr. Malfoy!", rief Severus. Doch es war zu spät, Draco hatte schon nach Jayjays Hand gegriffen.  
"Ist nichts weiter passiert, glaube ich.", murmelte er. Severus seufzte.  
"Das haben Sie sich jetzt selbst eingebrockt.", erklärte er.

"Was?", fragte Jayjay. Sie sah Draco an und wollte ihre Hand wegziehen. „Könntest du mich bitte loslassen?", fuhr sie ihn an.  
"Das kann er nicht...", murmelte der Professor. „Der Trank verursacht in diesem Zustand eine Verschmelzung." Draco sah ihn entsetzt an und versuchte nun ebenfalls seine Hand wegzuziehen. Jayjay seufzte.  
"Machen Sie, dass es aufhört!", bat sie. Severus schüttelte den Kopf.  
"Das kann ich nicht, ein Zauber würde einem von Ihnen höllische Qualen bescheren. Es muss sich allein lösen..."  
"Wie lange dauert das?", fragte Jayjay resigniert.  
"Vier bis sechs Stunden!", flüsterte Severus.  
"Versuchen Sie den Zauber, ich werde die Qualen ertragen...aber ich habe keine Lust, sechs Stunden an Malfoy zu kleben.", erklärte sie ernst.  
"Ich kann es nur versuchen!" Severus hob seinen Zauberstab und murmelte ein. „Divisio!" Draco stöhnte auf und ging in die Knie, er atmete schneller und als er aufsah, schimmerten Tränen in seinen Augen. Ein leises Wimmern entrang sich seiner Kehle.

"Hören Sie auf, Professor.", bat Jayjay. „Du...dich quält es, oder? Ich kann überhaupt nichts spüren...", meinte sie. Draco nickte langsam, er beruhigte sich. „Tut es sehr weh?", fragte sie leise.  
"Professor Snape hat nicht übertrieben, mit den höllischen Qualen.", murmelte er.  
"Na ja, wir werden die sechs Stunden schon irgendwie hinter uns bringen, oder?" Jayjay sah Draco vorsichtig an, er nickte.  
"Du musst ja nicht mit mir allein sein!", flüsterte er. Severus sah die beiden forschend an, ob sie es wirklich aushalten würden, ohne sich gegenseitig an die Kehle zu springen?

°°

Die ersten Stunden verbrachten sie bei den Hausaufgaben in der Bibliothek. Jayjay hatte ihre Feder so verzaubert, dass diese alleine schrieb. Da sie ja mit ihrer rechten Hand an Dracos linken Hand hing. Sie hatte die Aufgaben recht schnell erledigt und saß dann abwartend am Tisch, bis auch er die Feder zur Seite legte. Er sah zerknirscht auf.  
"Ist nicht so toll, dass alle über uns tuscheln, oder?", fragte er leise. Jayjay grinste.  
"Na ja... für sie wirken wir, wie ein frisch verliebtes Pärchen." Sie sah demonstrativ auf ihre verschlungenen Hände, die auf dem Tisch lagen. Er grinste ebenfalls.  
"Vielleicht sollten wir uns verkrümeln.", flüsterte sie.  
"Und wohin willst du?" Draco sah sie fragend an.  
"Kennst du den Ostturm?"  
"Du willst da hinauf? Mit mir? Allein?", fragte er überrascht.  
"Wenn du irgendetwas tust, was mir nicht gefällt, werde ich dich vom Turm schubsen!", erklärte sie, mit ernstem Blick. Draco lachte leise auf, er hob seine rechte Hand.  
"Ich werde dir nichts tun, versprochen!" Jayjay grinste und stand auf. Draco warf seine Sachen in die Tasche und ließ sich von ihr aus der Bibliothek ziehen.  
"Puh...endlich raus da.", murmelte sie erleichtert.  
"Tut mir leid, meine Schuld!" Draco sah sie bedrückt an, doch sie grinste und zog ihn mit sich die Treppe rauf.

°°

"Wow, die Aussicht ist klasse!", murmelte Draco und sah sich um.  
"Warst du noch nie hier oben?" Er schüttelte den Kopf.  
"Nur auf dem Astronomieturm."  
"Du hast etwas verpasst.", murmelte Jayjay und ließ sich auf dem Boden nieder. Sie gähnte hinter vorgehaltener Hand.  
"Müde?", fragte Draco sanft, auch er setzte sich.  
"Hmm!" Jayjay schloss ihre Augen und lehnte den Kopf gegen die Wand.  
"Schlaf ruhig, ich passe auf.", murmelte Draco. Er lehnte sich ebenfalls an und sah gen Himmel. Nicht lange und er vernahm die ruhigen Atemzüge von ihr, spürte ihren Kopf an seiner Schulter. Jayjay war wirklich eingeschlafen, sie vertraute Draco langsam wieder, seit ihr Onkel davon erzählt hatte, wie er seinen Vater verprügelt hatte. Draco verhielt sich so ruhig, wie möglich, sie sollte sich einfach nur ausruhen.

Doch ein lautes Kreischen ließ Jayjay aus dem Schlaf fahren.  
"Was'n los?", nuschelte sie und rieb sich die Augen. Draco fing einen schwarzen Vogel auf, einen Raben, dann sah er sie entschuldigend an.  
"Tut mir leid, ein Brief von meinem Vater!" Jayjay gähnte.  
"Muss wichtig sein, ist noch gar keine Postzeit." Draco schmunzelte und löste den Brief vom Fuße des Raben, er rollte das Pergament auf. Plötzlich wurde er blass.  
"Draco? Was ist los? Ist etwas passiert?", fragte Jayjay behutsam. Er gab ihr den Brief.

**"Mein Sohn!  
Bringe dich in Sicherheit! Verlasse Hogwarts noch vor morgen Abend!**

**Diese Schule wird fallen!  
Lucius Malfoy" **

Entsetzt sah sie Draco an und fuhr dann herum, als ein Geräusch neben ihr erklang.  
"Phillip!", murmelte sie.  
"Hi! Oh, du bist nicht allein, soll ich später..." Draco bekam große Augen.  
"Du bist geflogen. Bei Merlin..." Er verstand. „Du...du bist...ein..."  
"Ein Vampir!", beendete Phillip das Gestammel. Draco schluckte.  
"Seid ihr...ein Paar?", fragte er. Jayjay lachte auf.  
"Phillip ist mein Cousin!", erklärte sie und bemerkte, wie er noch eine Spur blasser wurde.  
"Cousin? Dann bist...du?" Sie nickte.  
"Ich bin ein Mischling!"  
"Hast du schon mal jemanden...gebissen?", fragte Draco nervös. Jayjay sah zum Himmel hinauf.  
"Dann säße ich nicht hier in der Sonne, oder?", murmelte sie. „Und, ich habe nicht vor, jemals jemanden zu beißen."  
"Oh, das ist gut!", flüsterte er.

°°

Sie sah Phillip an.  
"Also, was führt dich her, Cousin?"  
"Gaél, er meinte, du solltest wissen, dass sich in Voldemorts Kreisen etwas tut!", erklärte er. Dracos Kopf ruckte hoch.  
"Dann stimmt es also, er wird Hogwarts angreifen.", rief er aus.  
"Sag mal Draco, auf welcher Seite stehst du eigentlich?", fragte Jayjay und sah ihm ernst ins Gesicht.  
"Ja, bist du für Hogwarts, oder für Voldemort?" Auch Phillip sah ihn eindringlich an.  
"Ich bin...ich will kein Todesser werden, also bin ich wohl für Hogwarts.", erklärte Draco, mit fester Stimme.  
"Dann sollten wir zu Dumbledore gehen, vielleicht kennt er einen Weg!" Jayjay erhob sich und zog Draco auf die Füße.  
"Wartest du, Phillip?", fragte sie noch und als er nickte, gingen die beiden Slytherins zum Büro des Direktors.

Albus öffnete etwas verwirrt die Tür und ließ die beiden Schüler ein.  
"Was ist passiert?", fragte er direkt. Draco reichte ihm wortlos den Brief und nach dem ersten Lesen erbleichte der Direktor. „Moment!" Er trat an den Kamin, steckte den Kopf hinein und rief: „Severus, kommen Sie bitte in mein Büro?" Dann setzte er sich erst einmal. Albus sah die beiden forschend an und landete schließlich bei den verschlungenen Händen.  
"Zaubertränkeunfall?", fragte er gerade, als die Tür aufging und Severus eintrat.  
"Es müsste sich bald lösen!", erklärte er und setzte sich ebenfalls. Auch er las den Brief sehr aufmerksam. „Also das hat er vor?", murmelte Severus. „Er hat für morgen Abend ein Treffen anberaumt!", erklärte er, als sie ihn fragend ansahen.  
"Dann sollte ich meine...ähmm...Leute informieren!", murmelte Jayjay. Albus sah auf, er nickte.  
"Ja, wir müssen unsere Verbündeten rufen!", bestätigte er.

°°

Draco starrte verblüfft auf Jayjays Hand, er war nur darauf aufmerksam geworden, weil er daran fest hing.  
"Was ist das?", fragte er. Blaue Schriftzeichen erschienen und verschwanden wieder.  
"Ich...sagte doch, ich bin ein Mischling. Das ist eine Verständigungsmöglichkeit der Meermenschen.", erklärte sie. Draco sah sie mit offenem Mund an.  
"Okay, Meermensch, Hexe und Vampir...bist du noch irgendetwas?", fragte er grinsend.  
"Reicht das nicht? ------ Professor, dürfte ich mal ihr Fenster benutzen?", fragte Jayjay. Als Albus nickte, stand sie auf und stockte. Jayjay seufzte und sah Draco an. „Würdest du?" Er schaute etwas verwirrt und sprang dann aber auf.  
"Entschuldige!" Jayjay öffnete das Fenster, sie hatte auf dem Weg dorthin schon nach Phillip gerufen. Er wartete bereits schwebend davor.  
"Was gibt es?", fragte er.  
"Du musst Gaél und dem Clan Bescheid geben...der Angriff ist für morgen Abend geplant!"  
"Okay, ich bin schon weg! Ich melde mich!" Phillip tippte sich an die Schläfe und flog davon. Jayjay sah ihm kurz nach, dann wandte sie sich um.  
"Mehr kann ich vorerst nicht tun!", erklärte sie. Albus nickte.  
"Vielleicht noch eins...könnten Sie Harry vorwarnen?", bat er dann.  
"Hatte ich gerade vor. Es gibt noch einiges zu besprechen, denke ich." Jayjay verließ mit Draco an der Hand das Büro des Direktors, sie liefen ins Treppenhaus.

°°

"Entschuldige Draco, aber so geht es jetzt einfach schneller." Sie umarmte ihn und Draco spürte, wie er den Boden unter den Füßen verlor. Sie schwebten zwischen den Treppen empor, bis hinauf vor den Eingang des Gryffindorturms. Jayjay setzte ihn ab und klopfte. Eine Erstklässlerin steckte den Kopf heraus.  
"Hallo, könntest du bitte Hermione Granger rufen, es ist wichtig. Sag ihr Jay wartet, okay?"  
Wenig später öffnete sich die Portraittür abermals, doch es war Ron, der herauskletterte.  
"Hermione ist nicht hier, sie ist mit Harry unterwegs.", erklärte er und beäugte Draco misstrauisch. Doch da war er nicht der Einzige, einige Schüler beobachteten sie schon seit der Landung, vor allem wohl wegen des Fluges eben. Jayjay hatte bereits gelernt, diese Blicke zu ignorieren.  
"Aber es ist wichtig Ron!"  
"Glaube ich dir ja!" Ron überlegte. „Es gibt da einen Ort...hier in Hogwarts, wo sie sein könnten. Kommt mit!" Er lief voraus, in einem langen Gang stoppte er.

"Der Raum der Wünsche!", flüsterte Draco plötzlich. Jayjay sah ihn überrascht an und dann Ron.  
"Was sollen wir hier? In diesem Gang ist doch gar nichts..." Sie stockte und starrte auf eine neue Tür. „Die war aber sonst nicht da.", flüsterte sie. Ron grinste.  
"Das ist der Raum der Wünsche, er erscheint nur, wenn man ihn braucht und wenn man weiß, wie man ihn ruft.", erklärte er. Draco nickte.  
"Er passt sich genau dem an, was du brauchst." Sie gingen langsam zu der Tür und öffneten sie behutsam. Jayjay blieb mit aufgerissenen Augen und offenem Mund im Türrahmen stehen. Das war kein Zimmer, hier war ein Strand, mit Palmen. Sie konnte den Wind im Haar spüren, das Salz des Meeres schmecken, die Wellen rauschen hören. Vorsichtig trat sie ein und sah sich um, sie lief zum Ufer und bückte sich. Jayjay konnte das Wasser fühlen, es war da, mitten im Schloss...  
"Jay..." Sie fuhr herum, erst jetzt wurde es ihr bewusst, sie war alleine gelaufen. Sie sah auf ihre rechte Hand und dann zur Tür, da stand Draco und besah sich ebenfalls seine Hand.  
"Nun bist du mich los!", murmelte er. Kam es ihr nur so vor, oder hatte seine Stimme wirklich traurig geklungen. Jayjay hatte keine Zeit, darüber nachzudenken, da gerade Harry und Hermione hinter einer Düne auftauchten. Sie gingen Hand in Hand.  
"Na endlich!", murmelte Jayjay und lief auf die beiden zu. Sie sahen ihr ziemlich verdattert entgegen und ließen sich los. „Wegen mir braucht ihr es nicht zu verstecken, ich wusste es schon lange..."  
"Was wusstest du?"  
"Wir sind erst seit gestern zusammen.", erklärte Hermione.  
"Ich wusste, dass ihr zusammen gehört. Aber ich bin wegen etwas anderem hier." Jayjay erklärte den beiden und Ron, was auf dem Turm und in Dumbledores Büro geschehen war. Sie hörten erstaunt zu, während Draco sich etwas abseits in den Sand setzte.

"Und er ist wirklich auf unserer Seite?", fragte Hermione schließlich.  
"Ja, ich glaube ihm!" Sie holten Draco zu sich und beratschlagten noch immer am Strand, wie es weitergehen sollte.

* * *

Das war es mal wieder...das nächste kapitel kommt dann wahrscheinlich nach meinem Urlaub, ich verspreche lieber nichts mehr, sonst macht mein PC mir wieder einen Strich durch die Rechnung...

Bis denn

Noel


	23. Elfen

Ich bin schnell, hmm? Aber nur weil ich schon Reviews habe...Dachte mir, ich bin mal nett zu meinen Lesern. Außerdem ist es nur ein kurzes Kapitelchen.

Viel Spaß...

* * *

22. Elfen

Im Wald auf einer kleinen Lichtung erklang leise Musik und ein helles Leuchten drang durchs Dickicht.  
"Siehst du Vater, sie haben das Wappen der Freundschaft gefunden. Nun kann alles gut werden!", flüsterte eine helle Frauenstimme.  
"Du traust den Menschen zuviel zu, Kind. Wir Elfen wissen, wie schwach sie sein können!" Der Elfenkönig klopfte auf die Lehne seines Throns.  
"Aber Vater, die Prophezeiung..."  
"Liliana, ich kenne sie, ich kenne die Geschichte des Wappens.", rief er aus. Die Prinzessin senkte den Kopf.  
"Dann weißt du auch, dass das Wappen nur von dem gefunden werden kann, von dem die Prophezeiung spricht.", begehrte Liliana auf.  
"Was willst du damit sagen, Kind?"  
"Dass der Mensch, der das Dunkel vertreiben kann hier ist, sonst hinge das Wappen nicht an seinem Platz."  
"Woher sollen wir wissen, wer es gefunden hat?" Die Augen des Königs funkelten.  
"Eure Majestät..." Ein alter Elf betrat die Lichtung und verbeugte sich. „...ich sah, wie es gefunden wurde.", erklärte er.  
"Dann sprich schnell, Merlifo!", rief die Prinzessin. Wohlwollend sah der alte Elf sie an. Sie war ein hübsches Elfenmädchen, lange, blonde Locken umrahmten ihr herziges Gesichtchen und ihre blauen Augen strahlten eine Freundlichkeit aus, wie es selbst unter Elfen selten war.

"Es waren vier Schüler, die es ausgruben, sie waren alle schon einmal im Wald!", begann Merlifo. „Einer trug rotes Haar, einer schwarzes, eines der Mädchen braune Locken und das andere trug ihr schwarzes Haar glatt zu einem Zopf gebunden. Sie gruben mit Nifflern, wie sie die Menschen nennen. Zwei der Lehrer waren bei ihnen, der riesige und der dunkle..."  
"Der dunkle war bei ihnen?", fragte Liliana aufgeregt. Der alte Elf nickte heftig.  
"Es war wie ein Spiel,... er überprüfte den Schmuck, des einen Mädchens im Auftrag des weißen...jedenfalls fragte dieser später danach. Die Niffler fanden recht schnell das Eigentum des dunklen, doch sie gruben weiter. Die Schüler halfen ihnen bald dabei und fanden dann das Wappen."  
"Was haben die Lehrer getan?", fragte nun der König neugierig.  
"Sie waren überrascht, der riesige lief fort und holte den weißen..."  
"Und der dunkle?"  
"Er blieb bei den Kindern und beobachtete sie. Das schwarzhaarige Mädchen entzifferte den Spruch...", bemerkte Merlifo noch leise.  
"Also ist der Prophezeite unter diesen Kindern...", flüsterte Liliana. „Der schwarzhaarige Junge, war es...der Junge, der lebt?", fragte sie leise. Der alte Elf nickte.  
"Ja, meine Prinzessin. Ich erkannte ihn sofort. Wie auch das Mädchen...ich hätte nie geglaubt, dass sie so schnell wieder Vertrauen fasst...", murmelte er.  
"Du meinst...es war das Mädchen von der Lichtung?", fragte der König erstaunt. Wieder nickte Merlifo.

"Also Vater, was wirst du tun? Wirst du den Bluteid einlösen?", fragte Liliana fordernd.  
"Ich habe ihn nicht ausgesprochen...", flüsterte er.  
"Aber unsere Ahnen...!", rief sie aus. "Er wurde gesprochen, nachdem der junge Merinor die gesamte Zauberwelt gerettet hatte...und nachdem die Seherin Feanorá schlimme Zeiten prophezeite." Der König nickte betrübt.  
"Ich weiß ja, sie sagte die Dunkelheit vorher. Aber wir leben hier für uns, wir sind nicht wie die anderen Blutlinien, die sich vermischen..."  
"Weil du es so willst, weil es dein Gesetz ist, nur einen Elfen lieben zu dürfen."  
"Fang nicht wieder von ihm an..." Er hob die Hand.  
"Aber ich liebe ihn!"  
"Du kennst ihn nicht...was führt ihn denn in den Wald? Kannst du es nicht erkennen, er ist mit der Dunkelheit verknüpft."  
"Er leidet darunter, das kann ich fühlen!", rief Liliana. Tränen standen in ihren Augen.  
"Vergiss ihn, Bitte!", bat ihr Vater aufgebracht.  
"Nur, wenn du den Bluteid einlöst!" Der König schluckte. So weit wollte sie gehen?  
"Wenn die Prophezeiung eintritt, werde ich es tun. Dann wirst du ihn dir aus dem Kopf schlagen, er ist ein Mensch." Der König verschränkte die Arme vor der Brust. „Auch wenn ich nicht an die Prophezeiung glaube...wie soll ein einzelner Mensch, die Mächte vereinen, mit seinem Blut? Aber wenn es geschieht, werde ich mit meinem gesamten Elfenreich gegen die Dunkelheit antreten.", erklärte er ernst.

* * *

So, das ist ein kleines Nebenkapitel gewesen, es gehört in die Geschichte, damit am Ende keine Fragen... na gut, nicht ganz so viele Fragen auftreten.

Hierwird es noch drei Kapitel geben, denke ich °g°

LG Noel


	24. Die Ruhe vor dem Sturm

Hey! Ich bin wieder da! Hat ja lange genug gedauert...

Mehr habe ich jetzt erst einmal nicht zu sagen...°überleg° Nein, wirklich nicht.

Viel Spaß...

* * *

23. Die Ruhe vor dem Sturm

Es war beim Frühstück, als der Direktor sich erhob.  
"Meine lieben Schüler, heute ist ein besonderer Tag. Wir machen einen Schulausflug!" Ein Raunen ging durch die Schülermenge. „Das Zaubereiministerium hat uns alle eingeladen! Alle Schüler werden nach dem Mittagessen, per Portschlüssel nach London geschickt und ich meine alle. Nur wenn ihr einen guten Grund habt, könnte ich es mir noch überlegen!" Schon schoss eine Hand nach oben.  
"Ja, Mr. Weasley?"  
"Also darf ich auch mit, ich habe doch Strafarbeiten zu erledigen.", erklärte Ron grinsend.  
"So leid es mir tut, Mr. Weasley...Strafe muss sein. Sie werden hier bleiben. Auch Sie, Mr. Potter, Miss Granger und Miss Bederforth. Ihre Strafarbeiten müssen erledigt werden!" Albus blinzelte, als auch Draco seine Hand hob. „Sie hätte ich beinahe vergessen, Mr. Malfoy. Professor Snape sagte mir vorhin, dass Sie ebenfalls eine Strafe absitzen müssen?" Draco nickte.  
"Ja, Sir!", murmelte er und blinzelte Jayjay zu.  
"Gut, dann bis zum Mittagessen!", rief Albus und entließ die Schüler zum Unterricht.

°°

"Du bist also dabei, Malfoy!", bemerkte Harry flüsternd.  
"Ja, die Todesser sollten endlich ausgeschaltet werden."  
"Recht hast du!", rief Ron und klopfte Draco auf die Schulter. Gerade stießen auch Jayjay und Hermione zu ihnen, die fünf beobachteten gemeinsam, wie die restlichen Schüler sich in der großen Halle sammelten. Die Haustische waren zu Portschlüsseln geworden, auf ein Zeichen des Direktors berührten alle das Holz und plötzlich wurde es unheimlich still in der großen Halle. Die Tische waren mitsamt den Schülern verschwunden, nun waren zumindest sie in Sicherheit.

"Kommt herein!", rief Albus den fünfen zu. Er ließ den Lehrertisch in die Mitte des Raumes schweben.  
„Jetzt können wir nur noch warten!", murmelte Minerva.  
"Wenn wir wenigstens wüssten, wie es um unsere Verbündeten steht...", kam es leise von Albus.

°°

Der Kamin in der großen Halle loderte auf und spuckte Remus Lupin aus.  
"Hallo, der Rest kommt gleich!", begrüßte er die Anwesenden. Kaum hatte er ausgesprochen, spuckte der Kamin ein Ordensmitglied nach dem anderen aus. Die Weasleys sammelten sich gleich um Ron, Harry und Hermione. Molly zog auch Jayjay an ihre Brust.  
"Es tut mir so leid, was dir geschehen ist!", flüsterte sie.  
Nach den Ordensmitgliedern kamen einige Auroren durch den Kamin.  
"Die anderen verteilen sich im Moment auf dem Gelände.", erklärte einer von ihnen gerade, als sich die Eingangstür öffnete.

"Michael!", rief Jayjay erfreut und begrüßte den ersten Neuankömmling.  
"Jayjay, da sind wir!" Er stellte seine Freunde vor, es waren auch einige Mädchen darunter.  
"Hallo und willkommen in Hogwarts, wir können jede helfende Hand gebrauchen!", rief Albus und bat die jungen Leute an den Tisch.  
"Die Meermenschen sind bereit zu kämpfen, Sir!", erklärte Michael mit ernstem Blick.

Wenig später ging die Tür abermals auf und Phillip steckte seinen Kopf herein.  
"Hey, Phillip!", rief Hermione und so entdeckte auch Jayjay ihn.  
"Hallo, Cousin!"  
"Hi, ich wollte nur sagen, dass der Clan bereit ist, sie warten im Wald. Gaél hofft nur, dass sie nicht vor Sonnenuntergang angreifen, sonst können sie nicht viel tun!", erklärte er.  
"Clan? Heißt das, wir haben Verbündete unter den Vampiren?", fragte Minerva verblüfft.  
"Meine Familie wollte helfen. Gaél hat versprochen, dass keiner der Hogwartsbewohner sich in der Gefahr befindet, gebissen zu werden.", erklärte Jayjay schnell.  
"Familie?" Remus sah sie irritiert an.  
"Meine Mom ist zur Hälfte Vampir, also ist es ein Teil von mir ebenfalls. Keine Sorge, ich trage den Mondstein, wie auch die anderen Mischlinge.", murmelte sie.  
"Ich habe mich schon damals gefragt, wie du als Mischling in Slytherin gelandet bist, aber nun denke ich, dass das Schicksal großes von dir erwartet.", flüsterte Michael. Jayjay kicherte.  
"Das frage ich mich auch schon lange.", meinte sie.  
"Wir könnten ja den Hut fragen, wenn das alles hier vorbei ist."  
"Na, dann sollte ich mal hoffen, dass wir den Tag heute heil überstehen, hmm?" Jayjay sprach damit aus, was alle anderen dachten. Für einen Moment blickten alle zu Boden, doch dann strafften sie sich.

°°

Die Uhr in der Eingangshalle schlug gerade fünf, als Professor Severus Snape heftig zusammenzuckte. Er erhob sich langsam.  
"Es geht los, er ruft uns!", erklärte er und lief aus dem Schloss. Bedrückt sahen ihm die verbliebenen fünf seiner Schüler nach und ein Seufzen ging durch den Raum.

Severus war schon eine Stunde fort, als Harry aufsprang.  
"Ich halte das nicht mehr aus, ich kann nicht mehr nur rumsitzen."  
"Wo willst du hin?", fragte Ron.  
"Turm...Sehen, was da draußen vor sich geht.", murmelte Harry nervös. Hermione erhob sich ebenfalls, wie auch Jayjay.  
"Wir begleiten dich!", rief sie.  
"Kann ich mitkommen?", fragte Phillip leise. Die drei nickten und gingen zur Tür.  
"Seid vorsichtig!", rief Albus ihnen nach.  
Draco und Ron beschäftigten sich unterdessen mit einer Runde Zauberschach. Mit Charlies Hilfe war Draco am gewinnen, während Ron ständig Fehlzüge machte, da ihn die Zwillinge ablenkten.

°°

Harry stellte sich vorn an die Brüstung und ließ seinen Blick in die Ferne schweifen. Hermione ging langsam zu ihm, sie ergriff seine Hand und drückte sie sanft.  
"Es wird alles gut!", flüsterte sie und Harry nickte langsam. Jayjay setzte sich auf den Boden, sie sah in den Himmel und doch auch wieder nicht.  
"Was ist los...worüber denkst du nach, Jay?"  
"Das wir etwas vergessen haben...", murmelte sie. Phillip sah sie fragend an und auch Harry wandte sich um. Plötzlich stutzte Jayjay.  
"Jetzt weiß ich es..."  
"Nun verrat es uns schon!", rief Hermione nervös.  
"Wie sollen wir uns erkennen?", fragte Jayjay. „Gut, ich kennen euch, aber was geschieht, wenn einer von uns einem Auror gegenübersteht, woher sollen sie wissen, das wir nicht der Feind sind?" Harry riss die Augen auf.  
"Du hast Recht. Aber was können wir tun? Wir haben nicht mehr viel Zeit." Phillip musterte die drei.  
"Wie wäre ein Zeichen, ein "H" für Hogwarts?", fragte er leise.  
"Aber wohin, im Kampf haben wir keine Zeit, lange danach zu suchen!", murmelte Hermione. Jayjay fing an zu grinsen, sie griff nach Hermiones Umhang. Ein Tippen mit ihrem Zauberstab und er war weiß.  
"Wie ist das?", fragte sie. Harry nickte.  
"Das fällt auf jeden Fall ins Auge! Aber die Todesser könnten es leicht kopieren.", bemängelte er. Jayjay schüttelte den Kopf.  
"Sieh genauer hin!", bat sie. Phillip tat es und seinen Augen leuchteten auf.  
"Das „H", es ist nur in der Bewegung zu sehen!", flüsterte er.  
"Das müsste funktionieren!", meinte Harry lächelnd. Einen Moment später war auch sein Umhang weiß, dann der von Phillip und zum Schluss veränderte Jayjay ihren eigenen.

°°

"Oh nein...", flüsterte Harry plötzlich. „...es geht los!" Nun sahen auch die anderen es, die Streiter Voldemorts näherten sich.  
"Wir müssen runter!", rief Hermione und lief zur Tür.  
"Es gibt einen schnelleren Weg!", rief Phillip. Er packte Harry unter den Armen und hob ihn in die Luft, sicher schwebten sie nach unten.  
"Komm her, Mione!", rief Jayjay.  
"B...bist du...sicher? Ich bin...bestimmt zu schwer.", stotterte Hermione. Doch ihre Freundin hatte sie längst gepackt, sie schloss die Augen, als sie sich schnell dem Boden näherten. Neben den Jungen war ein älterer Zauberer aufgetaucht.  
"Gehen Sie lieber nach drinnen, Sie sind unsere Geheimwaffen!", rief er den vieren zu, dann lief er zum verbotenen Wald. Ein großes „Z" prangte auf seinem Rücken.  
"Zaubereiministerium, er ist ein Auror.", murmelte Harry auf dem Weg in die große Halle.

°°

Alle, die in der großen Halle warteten zuckten zusammen, als Harry die Tür aufstieß.  
"Mann Harry, ich dachte schon, Hogwarts wird gestürmt!", rief Ron. Harry nickte.  
"Sie sind da!", flüsterte er.  
"Was habt ihr da eigentlich an?", fragte Charlie neugierig.  
"Wir haben überlegt, wie man Freund und Feind unterscheiden kann.", erklärte Hermione.  
"Eine gute Idee, aber leicht..." Arthur Weasley verstummte, als Harry anfing Hermiones Umhang zu bewegen.  
"Wahnsinn! Das funktioniert bestimmt!", rief Kingsley aus und nickte anerkennend.  
"Ich will auch so ein Teil!", murmelte Ron und besah sich die Umhänge der anderen genauer. Im nächsten Moment, hatte sich sein Umhang schon verändert.  
"Gut, weiße Umhänge für alle, die für Hogwarts in den Kampf ziehen!", rief Albus aus. Er half Jayjay und Hermione dabei, es in die Tat umzusetzen.

Gerade, als der letzte seinen Umhang erhalten hatte, ging die große Eichentür erneut auf. Einer der Auroren sah herein.  
"Sind alle bereit? Sie haben die Tore durchbrochen!", erklärte er.  
Sämtliche Ordensmitglieder, Mischlinge und andere Anwesende zückten ihre Zauberstäbe, sie holten tief Luft und verließen das Schloss.  
Jayjay trat mit rasendem Herzen in die untergehende Sonne hinaus, sie blieb abwartend bei den anderen stehen, bis die Todesser vor ihnen auftauchten. Dann stürmte sie neben Draco ins Gefecht...

* * *

So, das war es auch schon wieder...°unsicher schaut° War es okay? Wie wäre es mit einem Review? Ich würde mich riesig freuen °flüstert°

Bis zum nächsten Mal.

LG Noel


	25. Hilfe von unerwarteter Seite

Mann bin ich schnell! Aber auch nur, weil ihr so fleißig Reviews geschrieben habt. Danke dafür...°euch alle knuddelt°

Nun will ich euch nicht weiter aufhalten, viel Spaß...

* * *

24. Hilfe von unerwarteter Seite 

Sie kämpften verbissen, Seite an Seite, doch lange konnten sie sich nicht beieinander halten. Jayjay beobachtete, wie Michael und seine Freunde die Todesser zu See trieben. Die waren ziemlich überrascht, dann aus dem See heraus angegriffen zu werden.  
Phillip packte sich immer wieder einzelne Todesser und ließ sie über dem Wald fallen, während Ron und Draco einige der Maskierten in den Wald hineintrieben.

Jayjay hatte einen Moment nicht aufgepasst und stand nun gleichzwei Todessern gegenüber, sie hob ihren Zauberstab und schon fiel einervon ihnen zu Boden, der andere folgte gleich darauf.

Langsam wich sie rückwärts zum Schloss aus, als ihr der Zauberstab aus der Hand gerissen wurde. Ein kaltes Lachen ertönte und zwei Todesser tauchten aus einem Busch auf. Jayjays Herz fing rasend schnell an zu schlagen.  
"Merlin hilf mir!", flehte sie leise. Ein Zauber flog auf sie zu und sie hob abwehrend die Hand. Ein helles Leuchten erstrahlte und der Zauber löste sich auf, bevor er Jayjay erreichte. Der Zauberer, der ihn ausgesprochen hatte, fiel mit leerem Blick zu Boden. Den anderen erledigte ein „Avada Kedavra" von hinten.

"Miss Bederforth, alles in Ordnung?", fragte der Maskierte, der ihn erledigt hatte. „Wie haben Sie das mit dem Leuchten gemacht?" Nun erkannte Jayjay die Stimme, sie atmete erleichtert auf.  
"Professor Snape?" Er nahm die silberne Maske ab. „Ich hätte Sie beinahe angegriffen, Sir!", flüsterte sie und senkte ihre Hand.  
"Vielleicht sollte ich auch weiß tragen. Jetzt wissen sie sowieso, dass ich der Verräter bin!", meinte Severus leise. Er reichte Jayjay ihren Zauberstab zurück und sie ergriff dabei seinen Umhang, eine Sekunde später war er reinweiß.  
"Jetzt erkennt man, dass Sie zu uns gehören!", erklärte sie und horchte auf.

"Was ist das?" Leiser Gesang drang zu ihnen. Severus hob den Kopf, er sah zum Waldrand. Ein leichter Schimmer trat daraus hervor. „Sind das Elfen?", fragte Jayjay leise. Severus nickte leicht, als er die schönen Wesen erblickte. Hochgewachsen und von hübschen Antlitz. (A/N: Ich stelle sie mir vor, wie die Elben aus HdR)

Nun konnten sie auch endlich den Gesang der Elfen verstehen. Jayjay sah sich um, anscheinend nahm niemand anderes Notiz von den Elfen, außer ihr und dem Professor.  
"Das Blut vereint die Mächte, auf dass es den Frieden brächte. Eine Liebe und Treue, die Herzen erfreue. Eine Freundschaft, die vereint, Freund und Feind!" Es war ein glockenheller Gesang, der ihnen da entgegen schallte.  
"Sie singen den Leitspruch des Freundschaftswappens!", flüsterte sie irritiert.

Die Elfen blieben vor Jayjay stehen, sie beendeten ihr Lied und verbeugten sich. Sie drehte sich um, doch hinter ihr stand niemand, deshalb deutete sie auf sich selbst.  
"Meint ihr mich?" Ein einstimmiges Nicken bestätigte ihre Ahnung. „Vor mir braucht sich niemand zu verbeugen, bitte!" Jayjay schluckte nervös. Einer der Elfen, der am edelsten gekleidete, trat vor.  
"Ich bin Armand Mariot, König der Waldelfen!", stellte er sich vor. Jayjay senkte den Kopf.  
"Majestät!", flüsterte sie. Er lächelte daraufhin leicht.  
"Wir sind hier, um heute unseren Bluteid einzulösen. Das Elfenvolk will euren Kampf gegen die Dunkelheit unterstützen.", erklärte er. Jayjay lächelte erleichtert.  
"Das ist sehr gut, wir können jede Hilfe gebrauchen, Sir!" Nun trat ein weiterer Elf heran.  
"Major Verdan!" Er verbeugte sich. „Darf ich fragen, ob die weißgekleideten, die Kämpfer für das Licht sind?" Jayjay nickte.  
"Ja, die mit einem solchen Umhang, sind die Guten!", erklärte sie leise.  
"Danke!" Danach folgte ein Befehl in einer ihr fremden Sprache und die Elfen stürmten aufs Schlachtfeld.

°°

Der Kampf dauerte nun schon eine ganze Weile, langsam ging die Sonne unter und die Dämmerung brach herein. Jayjay hatte sich gerade zu Draco durchgeboxt, er sah müde aus.  
"Alles klar, Draco?" Er sah kurz auf und grinste.  
"Sicher, wir schaffen das schon!" Draco wies auf einen der Elfen. „Wer hätte gedacht, dass die mitmischen.", murmelte er. Jayjay schmunzelte und hob die Schultern.  
"Es gab da wohl einen Bluteid.", erklärte sie.  
"Sieh mal, die Sonne geht unter!", flüsterte Draco. Er fuhr herum, als sich plötzlich Geräusche vom Wald her näherten. Jayjay grinste.  
"Meine Familie ist aufgewacht.", bemerkte sie. Draco schluckte trocken.  
"Keine Sorge, solange du den weißen Umhang trägst passiert dir nichts." Jayjay stürzte sich wieder in Getümmel. Nun ging alles recht schnell, die Vampire schnappten sich im Flug einen Todesser nach dem anderen. Manche erledigten sie selbst, andere ließen sie über dem See fallen, wo sich dann die Meermenschen darum kümmerten.

°°

Draco geriet in Bedrängnis, er schloss in der Erwartung, sterben zu müssen, die Augen, als er gleichdrei Todessern gegenüberstand. Doch nichts geschah, er musste nachsehen. Draco riss die Augen auf, als er bemerkte, dass er ein paar Meter über dem Boden schwebte. Sein Puls ging schneller, als er über sich das Gesicht eines Mannes entdeckte. Er lächelte und entblößte dabei ein Paar spitzer Eckzähne.  
"Du wirst noch gebraucht, Jungchen!", flüsterte er und setzte Draco ab, nachdem andere Vampire die Todesser erledigt hatten. Es wurde stiller auf dem Schlachtfeld.

Jayjay sah sich um, langsam waren die Guten in der Überzahl. Sie sah ein paar Lehrer, Hermione und Ron. Wo war Harry, kämpfte er noch immer gegen Voldemort, lebte er noch? Sie ließ ihren Blick über die Toten schweifen, doch nirgends leuchtete ein weißer Umhang.  
"Harry!" Hermione rannte plötzlich los und dann sah auch Jayjay ihn. Harry schleppte sich langsam den kleinen Hügel hinauf, er fiel auf die Knie, als Hermione ihn stürmisch in die Arme schloss. Jayjay lächelte leicht, es sah so aus, als hätte die gute Seite ohne größere Verluste gewonnen.

°°

Ein geflüstertes „Verräter!" ließ sie herumfahren. Da stand ein letzter Todesser, er hielt den Zauberstab auf Severus gerichtet, ein Fluch schoss daraus hervor. Es war kein Avada und doch sank Severus langsam zu Boden, ein Stöhnen entrang sich seinen Lippen, als er die Augen schloss.

Hass brannte in Jayjay auf, als sie das blonde Haar unter der Kapuze vorblitzen sah.  
"Nein!", flüsterte sie.  
"Jay..." Gaél sah seiner Enkelin ins Gesicht, folgte ihrem Blick. „Malfoy!", entfuhr es ihm. In einer schnellen Bewegung war er bei dem Todesser und packte ihn am Kragen. „Jetzt bekomme ich meine Rache! Du warst der widerliche Mistkerl, der meiner Jay, das angetan hat.", flüsterte er mit kaltem Blick. Dann versenkte er seine Zähne im Hals von Lucius Malfoy.  
"Großvater, nein!", rief Jayjay panisch.  
"Keine Angst, ich verhelfe ihm nicht zum ewigen Leben!", flüsterte Gaél. Eine blitzschnelle Bewegung, ein Knacken und Lucius fiel mit gebrochenem Genick zu Boden. Jayjay schloss die Augen, sie zitterte am ganzen Körper, nachdem diese Erinnerung sie überrollt hatte. Gaél zog sie in seine Arme.  
"Schhhh...es ist vorbei, er wird dir nichts mehr tun!" Jayjay schüttelte den Kopf, das war es nicht, was sie beunruhigte. Wie würde Draco auf den Tod seines Vaters reagieren?

* * *

°In Deckung geht° Ich bin einfach nicht gut im Kämpfe beschreiben...ich kann es nicht ändern. Sorry! 

Ein Kapitel gibt es noch, glaube ich...

LG Noel


	26. Am Leben, alles wird gut

So, das letzte Kapitel...

* * *

25. Am Leben, alles wird gut

"Nein! Oh bitte, nein!" Langsam sah Jayjay auf, eine junge Elfe war neben Severus auf die Knie gefallen, sie weinte um ihn.  
"Majestät, bitte..."  
"Schweig Merlifo...ich...", rief die Elfenprinzessin aus. Jayjay ging zu ihr, sie sah ihr ins Gesicht, doch dann sprang sie wieder auf, sie sah sich panisch um.  
"Wo ist Draco?", fragte sie.  
"Hilf mir!" Jayjay sah fragend zu Liliana hinab.  
"Wobei?"  
"Elfen haben heilende Kräfte!", murmelte Gaél.  
"Aber er ist nicht einfach nur verletzt...Professor Snape ist tot!", rief Jayjay aus.  
"Liliana ist die Prinzessin der Waldelfen, sie hat große Kräfte...", erklärte dieser Merlifo.  
"Du meinst, du kannst ihn zurückholen?", fragte sie. Liliana nickte langsam und dann erkannte Jayjay es in ihren Augen. „Du liebst ihn, habe ich recht?" Sie sah mit geweiteten Augen auf, doch dann nickte sie.

"Hilfst du mir?"  
"Ich weiß nicht wie...", flüsterte Jayjay und sah sich weiter suchend um.  
"Du bist die Auserwählte, die, für die das Wappen steht. Du hast die Mächte dreier der großen Blutlinien in dir...du kannst es?", erklärte Liliana sanft.  
"Aber, was soll ich tun?"  
"Du wirst es wissen!" Sie zuckte zusammen, als der Elfenkönig zu ihnen trat. "Ich erkenne es jetzt...du liebst ihn von Herzen...ich entbinde dich von deinem Versprechen. Von nun an ist es den Elfen erlaubt zu lieben, wen ihr Herz erwählt.", erklärte er, mit dem Blick auf seine Tochter.  
"Vater...ich danke dir!", flüsterte Liliana mit Tränen in den Augen.

°°

Jayjays Blick glitt übers Gelände.  
"Hat jemand Draco gesehen, irgendjemand?" Gaél tätschelte ihr Schulter.  
"Ich suche nach ihm...hilf du der Prinzessin!", bat er. Phillip gesellte sich zu ihm.  
"Ich helfe beim Suchen!" Es schlossen sich noch andere Vampire der Suche an, während Jayjay sich neben Severus und der Prinzessin ins Gras kniete. Sie hörte Liliana flüstern, sie erzählte von ihrem Gefühl, als sie ihn zum ersten mal sah. Traurigkeit erfüllte Jayjays Herz, sie hoffte so sehr, dass die Prinzessin es schaffte den Professor zurückzuholen. Sie hörte, wie Albus und Minerva herantraten.  
"Was tun die beiden da?" Minerva schnappte nach Luft, jemand hatte ihr wohl erklärt, was hier vor sich ging. Eine Träne rann Jayjay übers Gesicht, als sie Liliana lauschte und ihr ein schrecklicher Gedanke kam. Was wenn Draco etwas passiert war? Vielleicht... Sie schluchzte laut auf, sah wie Liliana sich zu Severus beugte und ihn küsste. Jayjay schloss die Augen und schluchzte leise weiter.

Auf einmal ging ein Raunen durch die Umstehenden.  
"Jay, bist du verletzt?", fragte Hermione ängstlich. So, dass Jayjay die Augen öffnete.  
"Nein, mir geht es gut. Wieso?" Harry wies auf Severus, ein kleiner roter Fleck zierte seinen weißen Umhang, direkt über dem Herzen. Sie wischte sich über die Wange, eine kleine Blutspur war dort. Jayjay sah überrascht auf das Blut und zu Liliana, die noch immer Severus' Lippen liebkoste, sie atmete ihm in den geöffneten Mund.  
Plötzlich weiteten sich Jayjays Augen, der kleine rote Fleck wurde größer. Sie wich zurück, als sich auch noch seine Brust senkte und sich mit einem tiefen Atemzug wieder hob.  
"Er ist wieder da.", flüsterte sie, als Liliana sich zurückzog. Severus' Lider flatterten und ganz langsam öffnete er die Augen.  
"Wie ging das?", fragte Jayjay ganz durcheinander.  
"Du gabst die Macht deines Blutes und ich gab den Atem!", flüsterte Liliana lächelnd. Sie umarmte Jayjay. „Ich danke dir!"

°°

"Was ist passiert?", fragte Severus leise. „Lucius...der Zauber..." Albus setzte sich zu ihm.  
"Du wurdest wieder erweckt..." Leise berichtete der Direktor, was geschehen war. Jayjay aber erhob sich und ging ein paar Schritte. Sie sah, wie sich fliegend ein dunkler Punkt näherte, ängstlich sah sie ihm entgegen. Es war Gaél, er trug jemanden und setzte ihn nicht weit von Jayjay ab.  
Draco schwankte, doch schon im nächsten Moment wurde er von ihr gestützt.  
"Draco...ich dachte schon..." Jayjay umarmte ihn und sie fielen beide zu Boden.  
"Ich bin okay...glaube ich...", flüsterte er. „Du weinst ja!" Sanft wischte er ihr die Tränen von den Wangen.  
"Ich...ich hatte solche Angst...als du nicht da warst.", erklärte sie und strich ihm das Haar aus dem Gesicht.  
"Du hattest Angst um mich? Warum?" Jayjay kicherte.  
"Kannst du dir das nicht denken?", fragte sie und sah Draco tief in die eisblauen Augen.  
"Und ich dachte...du hasst mich.", murmelte er. Sie schüttelte den Kopf.  
"Ich habe es versucht, aber du bist zu tief in mir verankert...seit unserer ersten Begegnung..."  
"Als du Snape über den Haufen gerannt hast? Mir...mir geht es ähnlich, seit diesem Moment ist so ein Gefühl in mir...", murmelte Draco.  
"Was für ein Gefühl?" Jayjay schluckte, als er näher zu ihr rückte.  
"Liebe? ... Ich liebe dich, Jay!", flüsterte er und strich ihr über die Wange. Seine Hand glitt in ihren Nacken und Draco zog sie zu sich. Ganz sanft berührten seine Lippen ihre. Jayjay seufzte wohlig auf und drückte sich an ihn. Sie öffnete ihren Mund und ließ Dracos Zunge willig ein. Zuerst sanft, erkundete er ihren Mund, sog an ihren Lippen, er stöhnte leise auf, als Jayjay den Kuss leidenschaftlich erwiderte. Ihre Hände glitten durch sein Haar, sie blinzelte kurz und lächelte dann an seinen Lippen.

Hermione stupste Harry an.  
"Sieh mal!", flüsterte sie und wies auf Jayjay. Harry grinste breit.  
"Na endlich, es wird aber auch langsam Zeit. Das hat man doch schon lange gesehen, dass sie etwas füreinander empfinden." Plötzlich stutzte Harry.  
"Scheint, als liebt sie ihn wirklich! Mit dem braunen Haaren sah er ja wirklich uncool aus. Das Blond passt viel besser zu ihm!", erklärte Hermione, als sie beobachteten, wie Dracos natürliche Haarfarbe zurückkehrte.

Jayjay zog Draco auf die Füße, sie gingen langsam hinüber zu den anderen. Gaél sah ihnen entgegen, erlächelte sanft.  
"Mach sie nur glücklich, Junge!", bat er ernst. Draco nickte, er war kurz abgelenkt von dem leblosen Körper seines Vaters.  
"Das tut mir leid, Draco!", flüsterte Jayjay.  
"Er hat es verdient!", murmelte er und griff nach ihrer Hand...

* * *

Ende. °Seufz° Schon wieder eine Story vorbei.

Ein letztes Review? Ich würde mich freuen.

GLG Noel


End file.
